Every Saint Loves A Sinner
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Faith had always known that her responsibility was to save the world from evil but how can she do that when she becomes part of that evil?
1. Chapter 1

**EVERY SAINT LOVES A SINNER**

 **Author's Note- Ok where my Faith Lehane fans at?! This is her story, only told a little differently.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: A Second Slayer**

The bus was packed when Faith climbed aboard. She rolled her eyes at the destination she was headed for; Sunnydale. Even the name was just asking for trouble. She imagined that it was some cute little surburban complex with small shops and a bright, wholesome looking school when really the town held the whole of hell beneath it, well, so she'd been told.

Anyway, it didn't matter. She'd heard that there was another slayer in town and what kind of person would she be if she didn't help out her sister slayer?

It was a long ride and to be honest, she slept through most of it.

Only when the bus stopped and it jerked, did she wake up.

Everyone else walked past her as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading out into the dark.

Faith looked around at Sunnydale, or what she could see of it and nodded.

It could be a nice place to settle but really, she was more interested in the slayer.

She wondered if they were the same. There had never been two active at once before so this would be new.

She smiled as she headed for the nearest motel.

She wanted to get some rest first and then tomorrow night she would see what this slayer was all about.

The motel was small and shabby. The guy running the place looked like he hadn't showered in about six months and Faith tried her best not to turn her nose up in disgust as she didn't have much choice in the way of places to stay.

So she plastered a tight smile on her face and went inside.

"Hey, so look I need a room."

He didn't even look up at her.

"Yep, that's what I'm here for." He muttered as he ticked off a box on his paper.

"Look dude, I'm tired and I just want a room." She said, giving up the pleasant act.

He looked up at her and then back down at his paper.

"It's fifty a night."

"Fifty?!" She exclaimed as she looked at the motel and it's sticky floor.

"For this shit hole?"

He looked up at her again and raised an eyebrow.

"You got anywhere else to stay?"

She clenched her teeth behind her lips and gave him a death glare as she slapped a few notes on the desk.

He then reached back and tossed a key to her.

She snatched it out of the air and turned around, heading back out of the motel lobby and following the numbers on the doors until one matched with key he had given her.

She put the key in the lock, even that was stuck, and turned it, finding that she had to knee the door just to get it open.

Fifity bucks for this hell hole, she thought as she looked at the dark room before flicking on the light. A sickly, yellow glow showed that the room hadn't been dusted in ages. The bed wasn't even made and it looked like someone had been doing a little more than just sleeping in here.

Faith raked her hair back and stripped the bed. There was no way in hell that she would sleeping on those sheets tonight and she would be having a word with the manager in the morning.

There was a small TV on a table and a picture of Sunnydale from a hill top view but even that was covered in a thin layer of dust and grime.

Shrugging out of her jacket, she put it on the back of the arm chair and decided that she could sleep in that, at least for tonight anyway. It looked comfortable enough.

It would have to do, she decided as she flicked the TV on and found that it only played in black and white.

She sighed and turned it off again, taking another look around the room.

They really needed to talk prices in the morning, there was no way she was paying what he was asking for to stay in here, not unless he got some decorators in anyway.

Finally, she decided to settle down and get some rest before heading out tomorrow to take a look at the town.

It was as Faith expected, a bright, happy little town...on the surface anyway.

She walked around the small shops and looked in at the cafes' but she felt really out of place. Her edgy rock look with the black leather pants, white tank top, black leather jacket and black combat boots made people look at her with strange expressions on their faces. Not that this bothered Faith, she couldn't care less what people thought of her. She imagined that this other Slayer, Buffy (God, what a name) must be all prim and propper too. How else would she be able to move around unnoticed or if not unnoticed, at least she must be discreet.

Sunnydale High loomed in front of her and Faith put her hands in the pockets of her leather pants as she watched students having lunch on the fresh green grass or the jocks play catch or pick on some nerdy kid with glasses.

She smirked. School, who needed it? She certainly hadn't. She'd dropped out before she'd even had her foot in the door. The counselors often spoke to her about career prospects and jobs she would be well suited to. Kicking ass wasn't something they seemed particulary interested in whenever she mentioned it. Only the ones who were trying to prove themselves in their job, suggested security courses or anger management programs where she could channel her anger into something a little more productive.

All the talks and sessions in the world hadn't helped and she'd still dropped out.

Did she care? Nah, she had too many other things to contend with than the normal, everyday working life.

Faith moved on from the school and eventually came to a club called the Bronze.

She raised her eyebrows. Now this was something she might be interested in.

She pushed on the door and found that it opened. Smiling to herself, she stepped inside and found herself in a very dimly lit club with subtle music playing in the background.

"We're closed." A voice came from the stage.

Faith turned around and saw a man fixing a mic to it's stand.

"Oh hey, no problem. I'm new here. I was just checking out the scenery." She said with a small smile. She didn't really smile much, she just did it to become more approachable.

"We open at six. You should come back then. We have a band playing and it's two for one on drinks tonight if you wanna bring a friend."

I don't have any friends. Faith wanted to say but she only nodded and backed out of the club.

"Cool. thanks. See you later."

The sun was almost too bright as she stepped out of the club.

Faith nodded to herself. The Bronze. Sounded like a cool place but she'd find that out later tonight.

...

The club was heaving but damn it was the place to be in Sunnydale!

People danced as though they hadn't a care in the world and they laughed and drank just as though there wasn't a Hellmouth sitting right beneath them.

Maybe this is how they dealt with all their problems. They were living in a constant state of denial.

Faith shrugged. She could deal with that. After all, once she teamed up with the resident slayer, no one would ever have to worry again.

Speaking of which, where was she?

Faith looked around the club. There was a goth girl and guy standing near the pool table, a group of clicky girls taking pouty photos of each other and then there was just three people sitting by themselves having a nice little chat. There was a red head, a dark haired guy and- _that's her_. Faith's brain signalled.

Faith did a double take. That couldn't be her! The pretty little blonde thing? Really? Faith knew she would look all proper to blend in with the town but the sorority girl look? She studied her a little more closely and saw that she was indeed chatting with her friends but her eyes were everywhere. She knew her surroundings and she was on edge. As every good slayer should be when out and about after sun down.

Faith circled the table without getting too close. She didn't want to meet the slayer yet. Sorry, the _other_ slayer. She wasn't the only one anymore. Ok, so she'd heard about Kendra but that was short lived and now there was this one; the blonde peppy cheerleader.

Faith was willing to bet everything she had (which wasn't much) that this girl used to be a cheerleader or still was one.

The brunette frowned as she went through the little bit of information on Buffy that her watcher had given her before...well, just before Faith's life went to shit basically.

Buffy transferred from LA after being expelled for burning her school down so at least she seemed cool in that aspect. There might be something Faith could relate to underneath all that good girl image.

She made her way to the bar and ordered a beer while watching Buffy with her friends. Didn't she ever go on patrol? Faith wanted to see this girl in action already!

It took another hour or so but eventually, Buffy got up and left her friends.

Faith grinned. Finally.

She followed Buffy to Sunnydale's local cemetery and kept her distance as the blonde sat on a bench and waited for the vamps to show.

It didn't take long before one of them emerged, all sharp fangs and shit.

It ran at her and Faith watched as Buffy ducked one of it's punches, jabbing him with the heel of her boot during a roundhouse kick.

Faith smiled appreciatively. Nicely done.

He then ran at Buffy again and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She went down and Faith winced, hoping she wouldn't have to intervene but she needn't have worried, Buffy got back up and staked the sucker as he took his third and final run at her.

The blonde allowed herself a small smile as Faith made her appearence known by stepping out of the shadows and clapping slowly.

Buffy frowned in her direction and quickly put her stake away.

"Very good, B."

"Do I know you?"

"Name's Faith. I'm the other slayer."

Buffy stared at her for a while as if trying to get her head around what Faith had just said.

Then another vampire decided to show and Faith grinned.

"Allow me to prove it to you."

Buffy watched as Faith fought the vampire- a little more aggressively than her- she pumpled him a few times- and made sure that he wasn't getting back up before finally staking him.

Buffy stared at her as Faith brushed the dust off herself.

"So I take it you were called after Kendra died." Buffy said.

Faith nodded.

"That's the way it works, so yeah."

Buffy gave Faith the once over. She was nothing like Kendra but she wasn't like herself either.

Buffy knew she shouldn't make judgements based on looks but this girl looked hard.

She tried to think of something to say to the other slayer.

"Is your watcher with you?"

Something in Faith's eyes revealed a deep seated fear and then they hardened again.

"She's dead."

Buffy winced inwardly.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's cool. You didn't know." Faith said with a shrug, masking how she really felt.

Buffy licked her lips, wondering how far she could go with this girl.

"How did she die?"

Faith raked her dark hair back and frowned as her gaze went to the ground, almost as if she was reliving it all over again.

"There was this vampire. An old one. I couldn't get to her in time... He killed her right in front of me."

Buffy reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Faith moved back slightly, plastering a grin onto her dark red lips.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm good."

But Buffy didn't believe her for a second.

Faith looked around at the cemetery.

"So, Sunnydale. I heard this place has a Hellmouth underneath it. That true?"

Buffy nodded, relieved that she had changed the subject.

"Unfortunately, yes. Giles-my watcher- is looking into it."

Faith nodded.

"Good to know."

Buffy smiled slightly.

"So I should probably take you to meet him."

"Oh, no it's fine. It's late and I don't wanna disturb him while he's getting some rest."

Buffy chuckled a little.

"If he does sleep, I've never seen it. He'll be at the library. Come on, he'd want to meet you."

Faith put her hands in the pockets of her leather pants and shrugged again.

"Ok, lead the way."

 **Author's Note- Hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fear**

Giles looked up from his book as Buffy walked in with Faith.

He smiled but it was hesitant.

"Buffy...I didn't think you'd be in tonight."

Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Thought you would like to meet the new Slayer. This is Faith." She said, gesturing to the girl behind her.

Giles stood, looking at Faith.

Faith gave him a half hearted wave.

"Hey."

Giles nodded and looked from Buffy to Faith and back again.

"When did she-sorry-" He amended looking at Faith.

"-When did you arrive in Sunnydale?"

Faith looked at him.

"Last night. I only met B-I mean Buffy- tonight."

Giles nodded thoughtfully as he cleaned his glasses on the edge of his shirt.

"And you were called after Kendra died." He said but it wasn't a question. He was just getting things together in his head.

"And your watcher, Faith?"

"Dead."

Giles looked sympathetic.

"I am sorry to hear that."

Faith shrugged.

"Shit happens."

But they both knew that Faith was just being flippant to cover how she really felt.

"Yes, it does." Giles agreed, to make the other girl feel more at ease.

Still, Giles being the ever curious watcher, he wanted to know how Faith's watcher had died and he knew that it might make the other slayer feel uncomfortable reliving it but he had to know for his own records.

"Can I ask, Faith...just how did she-"

Buffy shot him a look.

"Giles."

His gaze flicked from Buffy to Faith and the dark haired girl just shrugged.

"No, it's cool. You wanna know how she died?" She guessed.

Giles gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, it would help with...things."

Faith let out a breath and cracked her knuckles.

"There was this vampire. He's old, very old, and he killed her right in front of me and then came after me."

Giles raised an eyebrow and went to get a notebook which made Buffy roll her eyes.

"Do you know this vampire's name by any chance?"

Faith sighed and nodded.

"His name is Kakistos."

Giles wrote it down while Buffy gave Faith a sympathetic look.

It was then that Faith realised she should be honest about why she was here.

"Look guys I wanna be straight with you. I didn't come to Sunnydale to see Buffy-no offence B- but I'm running from this vamp. I figured I would be safer here where he has to come up against two slayers rather than just one. I thought maybe if he knew there were two of us, he wouldn't bother coming here."

Giles removed his glasses and looked at Faith.

"I am afraid that you are misguided if you think Kakistos won't come here, Faith. You scarred him, blinded him even. He will come looking for you. Two slayer or not."

Faith nodded and then turned back to the library doors.

"That's what I thought."

Buffy followed the retreating slayer.

"Faith, wait!"

But the other girl was already heading out of the school.

"Faith!"

Buffy hurried to catch up with her.

"Look, if he's coming we can fight him together."

Faith shook her head as she kept up her brisk pace.

"No, you don't get it B. He's coming for me and he's not gonna stop until I'm dead and maybe you too" She added with a backwards glance at Buffy.

Buffy reached out and grabbed Faith's arm, stopping the other girl from walking away.

"Why does he scare you so much? He's just a vampire."

Faith's eyes darkened.

"He's strong...way stronger than any I've ever fought before."

Suddenly two vampires appeard in front of them. They wore tunics of some kind and they looked more confident than any newly risen vampire usually did.

Buffy glared at them for interrupting her and Faith's conversation.

"Guys, now?"

"We are here for the slayer."

Buffy produced her stake.

"You always are." She said, her tone bored and uninterested.

Faith suddenly looked more frightened than she had been before and started backing up.

"No...they mean me. They work for him."

That was when the vampires charged, trying to get past Buffy to get to Faith who fought back with as much aggression as she could. She found that even though these vamps were skilled fighters, they were just like any other that she had fought before and not as powerful or strong as their master.

Faith knew by the way they presented themselves that these vampires were here on behalf of Kakistos.

One suddenly lunged and tackled Faith to the ground, his fangs coming dangerously close to her neck and she tried to push him off of her but her fear was getting in the way of doing what she had to do and as the vampire grabbed her wrist, her stake fell from her grip and she heard bone crack beneath the pressure of his grasp.

She cried out and his fangs touched the skin of her throat but before he could pierce the flesh, he turned to dust.

Faith opened her eyes to see Buffy standing above her, stake in hand.

She blinked and Buffy held out her hand. Faith dusted herself off and took Buffy's offered hand as she pulled the other slayer to her feet.

"Thanks, B."

Buffy smiled.

"No problem but you do realise that your fear could've got you killed just then?"

Faith nodded, looking ashamed of herself.

"I know...it won't happen again."

Faith then started walking again, only it seemed she was quicker this time.

Buffy frowned in confusion.

"Faith, you've got to get that wrist looked at."

She was holding it gently with her other hand as she walked.

"I know, I will. There's something I've gotta do first."

"And what's that?"

Faith stopped walking, turning back to look at Buffy.

"I have to get outta here."

Buffy shook her head.

"At least get your wrist checked first...please?" She tried.

Faith sighed.

"Fine but as soon as it's all bandaged up, I'm leaving Sunnydale."

...

Buffy sat with Faith in the emergency room.

The dark haired slayer tapped her boot impatiently.

"Ugh, feels like we've been here forever." Faith muttered under her breath.

Buffy snickered.

"It's only been 15 minutes. Sometimes you can be in here for an hour."

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved her arm and let out a small hiss through her teeth.

"Faith Lehane?"

Both of the slayers looked up and Faith stood with Buffy following her.

Faith stopped and turned around.

"You don't have to come in with me y'know."

Buffy shrugged.

"I wanna make sure you're ok."

Faith shrugged.

"Whatever."

Buffy followed her into one of the small rooms and took the seat in the corner while the doctor looked at Faith's wrist.

"It's a clean break, you're lucky." He said with a smile.

Faith's brow furrowed.

"Lucky?"

Buffy cleared her throat and Faith turned her head to look at her.

Buffy gave Faith a look that said not to be rude and the dark haired slayer licked her lips and kept her mouth shut.

"Well it could have been worse. We'll just bandage this up for you. It should heal in about six months time."

Faith couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face or the chuckle.

The doctor frowned at her.

"Something funny?"

Faith suddenly looked serious.

"No. Nothing."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

They both knew their own powers. Slayers healed faster than any normal human.

The doctor stood and explained that he was going to get the dressing for her break. Then they would take her to another room where a proper bandage would be applied.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Faith let out a laugh and Buffy held one of her own back too.

When Faith had stopped laughing, Buffy looked at her.

"Are you really going to leave Sunnydale?"

Faith nodded.

"Yeah. I have to,B. I have to keep moving."

Buffy looked at her and she wanted to reach out and touch her hand sympathetically.

"If you stay, we can face him together. I promise we'll defeat him."

A promise wasn't good enough for Faith. She'd been promised too much in her life and it always lead to disappointment. No one ever followed through. No one was ever there when they said they would be. Everyone left. No one really stayed and she had learned to depend on no one but herself.

Faith shook her head.

"No, I gotta go. Sorry, B."

...

Both slayer went back to Faith's motel room and Buffy stood in the doorway as she watched her pack.

"Where will you go?"

Faith shrugged.

"Dunno. I'll find somewhere."

"He'll follow you. You know that right?"

"Yeah but as I said, I gotta keep moving."

Buffy stepped into the room and folded her arms.

"He won't stop. The only way this will end is with his death. You can't run from a vampire like him."

Faith turned around,a cocky grin on her lips.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll take my chances rather than face my own death."

She used her good arm to lift the bag from the bed and put it on the floor.

Buffy still wasn't giving up on her. Not yet anyway.

"Look, we'll talk to Giles. Maybe he knows something we don't."

Faith shook her head.

"I don't have time for that."

"Faith you can't leave!" Buffy exclaimed as the other slayer grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Faith stopped and turned back to glare at her.

"You gonna stop me blondie?"

Buffy clenched her teeth.

"You can't run away from this."

"Why do you care? I'm no one to you. Just let me do what I gotta do and we're cool, ok?"

Buffy shook her head and stood in front of Faith.

Faith smirked.

"You wanna throw down, B? Cause even with a broken wrist I can still take you."

Buffy set her feet slightly apart, signalling that she was ready if Faith started throwing punches.

"We can fight him. Together." She tried again.

Faith stood up to her.

"I said, I'm going. Now step aside."

Before Buffy even had a chance to move, she was thrown backwards and Faith came face to face with Kakistos.

"Sorry...was I interrupting something?"

Faith's eyes widened as Buffy jumped to her feet and lashed out at the older vampire, making him hiss in pain and turn around to throw a punch at her before three other vampires appeared.

"Faith run!" Buffy shouted.

Faith hesitated before running out the door and past the fighting vampires.

Buffy held her own well but she went down and Faith stopped when she heard the other slayer let out a grunt and a hard sound that let her know she'd hit the asphalt.

She turned and found Kakistos standing right behind her.

Fear paralyzed Faith and she stood frozen to the spot.

"Hello Faith."

Buffy looked up, blood running from a cut on her forehead.

"Faith!"

The dark haired slayer looked at Buffy who tossed a stake to her.

Faith caught it and plunged it into Kakistos' chest.

He laughed and pulled it back out.

Faith stood back, watching as he tossed the stake to the side.

Buffy had killed the others and ran over to Faith, grabbing her arm, shouting at her to run and once she realised she could, she ran with Buffy, away from the vampire she feared most above all others.

But it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

 **Author's Note- If you're still with this story, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Protector**

 **Author's Note: Ok, now I'm going to focus on Faith's little crush on Buffy.**

 **We all know she has one hehe. Enjoy!**

Buffy took Faith back to her house.

She knew the other girl was too scared to go back to her motel room and thought that maybe she would feel safer against this Kakistos with another slayer around.

"You can sleep here tonight." Buffy told Faith.

Faith gave her an uneasy smile. She was still shaken up from her fight with the older vamp.

"Thanks, B."

The blonde smiled and grabbed some blankets from the wardrobe.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

Faith frowned at that suggestion.

"Nah, it's fine, B. I'll take the couch. Hell, I'll even take the floor!"

Buffy smiled and tossed the blankets to her.

"As long as you're comfortable."

Faith nodded as she caught the blankets and started making herself a make shift bed.

Buffy handed her a pillow too which Faith took with a small thanks.

Faith removed her boots and then settled down.

Buffy went into the bathroom, changed, and then climbed into her own bed.

They layed there in silence for a while until Buffy spoke up.

"We will kill him, Faith. I promise."

Faith's fist clenched in the blanket and her brow furrowed.

"I know. He just...I've never come up against anything as strong as him before." She said, her voice low and filled with barely concealed fear.

Buffy nodded even though she knew the other girl couldn't see her.

"He's never come up against two slayers before. Don't you think he's a little worried too?"

Faith shook her head slowly.

"No...he's not scared of anything."

Buffy's face was full of determination.

"He will be."

...

The same time the next night, Buffy and Faith went out to find Kakistos.

They sat in Restfield cemetery as though it were an ordinary night and they were on patrol.

Faith looked around, letting out a sigh every now and then.

"Remind why we're just sitting here and not tracking Kakistos?"

Buffy circled back on her pacing and looked at the other slayer.

"Kakistos wants you. So he will come to you. I thought it was a pretty good plan."

Faith rolled her dark eyes.

"Well yeah, so did I, about two hours ago."

Buffy's face scrunched up.

"Yeah...we have been here a while and got nothin'."

Faith allowed herself a small smile before she licked her lips and tried to gte serious again.

"Hey, B...uh- I just wanted to say thanks...Y'know, for all of this planning and shit."

The blonde stopped pacing and smiled at Faith.

"It's ok. We need this vamp dead anyway, right?"

Faith nodded.

"Right...but I mean-I dunno." She trailed off with a shake of her head.

Faith didn't normally latch onto people fast but something about Buffy, made her a little different than the rest.

Maybe it was the fact that she was a slayer too or maybe it was something that Faith was choosing to bury deep inside her until she felt she could come to terms with it.

She shrugged it off and tried to focus on her surroundings instead.

"So how much longer do you think we'll have to sit here?"

Buffy shrugged.

"For as long as it takes."

Faith nodded and then rubbed the stake inbetween her palms, feeling the smooth wood warming her hands.

"So...anyone special in your life, B?"

 _Oh that was smooth, Faith. Way to go!_ She chastised herself.

But Buffy only shook her head but Faith saw the sadness in her hazel eyes.

"There was someone...now there's not." She replied.

Faith nodded.

She wanted to ask what happened but she had a feeling she shouldn't go there so she kept her mouth shut.

"And you?" Buffy asked, trying to lighten her tone.

Faith crossed her arms and gave her a little smirk.

"Nah...haven't met anyone who could handle this." Faith said, gesturing to herself and putting on that fake arrogance she used to protect herself.

Buffy gave her a small smile.

"You're not so bad. Maybe a little reckless but-"

Faith raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You think you know me?" But she was playing and Buffy could tell by the grin on her face.

Buffy returned her grin.

"Not yet but maybe when all this with Kakistos is over and you stick around Sunnydale, I think we could become quite the team."

This caused Faith to smile more than she was used to on a daily basis and she bit it back, trying to look more casual.

"Yeah. Maybe."

A growl came from behind them and Faith let out a breath as Buffy muttered;

"About time."

They both fought the vampires that came for them but Kakistos was no where to be found.

More came and soon Buffy and Faith found themselves surrounded and back to back.

"So what now?" Buffy asked over her shoulder.

Faith looked around.

She was fairly confident that they could take them but then Kakistos appeared and her face paled.

"I...I don't..."

Buffy followed Faith's gaze and her own eyes widened.

"Ok. Faith, listen to me. We can do this, ok? You just have to trust me."

Faith nodded but Buffy could tell that the other girl wanted to run.

She didn't blame her.

Buffy had had to deal with the Master and now Faith was going to have to deal with Kakistos.

Buffy kicked out first, sending a vampire flying back into a tombstone.

Faith followed suit and lashed out at a vampire who decided to get a bit too close.

Kakistos watched, never taking his eyes off of Faith, which unnerved her.

Buffy got Faith's attention and nodded to the dark haired slayer.

 _'You can do this.'_ She mouthed.

Faith nodded but she still backpeddled when the older vampire came closer.

He grinned at her.

"Come, Faith. Let's finish this."

She glared at him and then lunged, tackling him to the ground.

He only laughed and threw her off of himself easily.

She landed hard but luckily, not on her damaged wrist.

Buffy was there in a heartbeat and dealt a sharp kick to Kakistos' leg, making him buckle for a moment before she turned and found a wooden spike sticking out of the ground.

It looked like it had been a cross at some point but where they had been fighting, it had become broken and now it was make shift weapon.

Buffy pushed him back until he was trying not to fall backwards.

"Faith, now!"

Faith looked up, saw her chance and pushed Kakistos onto the wooden spike.

She watched as he crumbled to dust before her eyes.

A small, relieved smile played on her lips and she looked up at Buffy.

For the first time since she'd met her, Faith's eyes were clear.

She went up to Buffy and stopped just in front of her.

To be honest, Buffy was expecting a hug but the other girl didn't seem like the hugging type.

"Thanks, B. You really came through for me there. I owe you one."

Buffy shrugged.

"It's another powerful vampire gone, and you owe me nothing. We're friends, right?"

Faith ignored the tugging in her stomach when she looked at the blonde.

"Sure. Friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mistake**

The Slayers had been getting on really well since the staking of Kakistos.

Faith had been showing Buffy her way of slaying and the blonde had to be honest, she was finding it fun.

Want. Take. Have.

"So, what's the deal with you and Angel?" Faith asked as Buffy and herself walked through the cemetery they were currently patrolling one night.

Angel had been brought back into Buffy's life and she had only just told the rest of her friends about it even though he had been back a little while.

Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know...he's just here and I'm...taking care of him."

Faith grinned and nudged Buffy's arm.

"Oh yeah? It's like that, is it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes but a smile played across her lips.

"I don't blame ya, B. He's a hot piece of ass, I'll give ya that but...can he be trusted, after what he did?"

Buffy shrugged but then she thought about it.

"He's not Angelus anyore. He's Angel...I'm certain of that."

Faith shrugged.

"Well, good luck to you both." Faith said but it wasn't meant.

If anything, she was a little worried.

She'd been given the low down on Angelus and everything he'd done by Xander and he hadn't painted a pretty picture but Faith had picked up Xander's tone; resentful, jealous.

So she wasn't the only one who had a thing for little miss perfect, she thought with a knowing grin that she tried to hide from the girl in question.

Faith put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and tried to sound casual.

"So, I was thinkin', maybe after this we could get a takeaway? I did say that slayin' always makes me hungry and-"

Buffy held up a hand.

"Yes, I know the other part of that sentence."

Faith chuckled and looked at the blonde.

"So what d'ya say?"

Buffy stopped and turned to look at her, pausing to think for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess we could. I am a little hungry."

Faith smiled brightly.

"Cool. We'll do one more sweep of this place then we'll go."

Buffy nodded and the two slayers made that their last round.

...

The park had been locked up but that hadn't been a problem for Faith as she broke the chain and let Buffy in whilst telling her to hold her fries.

Once inside, the slayers went over to the swing set and took a seat each on them while they overlooked Sunnydale and ate their fries.

It was silent.

Neither girl said anything until Buffy spoke up.

"So Xander seems pretty impressed by you."

Faith nearly choked on a french fry.

"Xander?"

Buffy nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"No offence, B, but he's not really my type." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy frowned but only slightly.

"Oh, then what is?"

 _Blonde, beautiful, hazel eyes, can kick ass almost as good as I can..._

"I dunno. I don't really think about it much." She replied vaguely.

Faith suddenly felt uncomfortable as a wave of sadness hit her.

A longing for something that could never happen.

"Look um, I'm beat so I think I'm just gonna head back."

Buffy looked a little disappointed and she wondered if maybe she'd said something to upset Faith.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Faith shook her head and forced a smile.

"No, I'm just really tired, B. But look, I had a great time. Patrolling has never been so much fun. Thanks."

Buffy smiled when she saw the Faith's reaction was genuine.

"You're welcome. I'll walk you back."

Faith held up a hand.

"No, it's cool. I might swing by Restfield. It's on the way."

Buffy nodded. Faith wanted to be alone. That much was clear.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?" She ventured.

Faith nodded and binned the rest of her fries.

"Sure. Same time, same place."

Buffy nodded and watched as Faith walked away.

Faith could kick herself sometimes.

Why did she have to act like that? Like nothing mattered and that she didn't really care about anything.

Why couldn't she be honest and say what she felt, what she really wanted to say.

She let out a groan as she turned into the alley that lead to Restfield cemetery, when someone jumped her.

She spun around, producing her stake and plunged into the vampire's heart.

No...

Not a vampire...a human.

Faith's eyes widened as she watched the human sink to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

Faith crouched down beside him, her hands moving in the air just in front of him.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think, didn't want to acknowledge what had just happened.

She should call someone but it was too late for that...he was dead, whoever he was.

She looked around and then down at the blood on her hands.

Buffy. She'll know what to do.

...

There was a light knocking on Buffy's bedroom window and the first thought that came to mind was Angel. He used to do that all the time.

She smiled when she got up from the bed and went over to the window to find a scared looking Faith outside.

She opened the window with a confused frown and the other slayer climbed inside.

"Faith? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Buffy asked, keeping her voice low as not to wake her mom.

Faith shook her head and held out her blood stained hands.

Buffy held them and her eyes widened.

She knew it wasn't demon blood.

"What happened?"

Faith's voice shook.

"This guy...he just-he came outta no where and I couldn't-I didn't know...Buffy I didn't know." Faith said, sobs wracking her body as she fought for control.

Buffy nodded and steered the other girl to the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up first."

Inside, Buffy was shaking.

Faith had killed someone. Yes, it had been an accident but it was still murder.

Faith sat by the sink as Buffy ran the water and washed the blood from Faith's hands.

Faith was watching it drain away down the sink; the red of the blood making a harsh splash against the pristine white porcelain.

Once that was done, Buffy told Faith to take a shower while she went and got some clothes for her to wear.

Buffy rummaged around until she found some shorts and tank top. She then put them on the toilet seat while Faith was showering behind the curtain.

Back in her room, Buffy was trying to come to terms with what had happened.

They would need to talk about it, there was no getting away from it.

It had happened and Faith would have to face the consequences.

A little while later, Faith emerged from the bathroom.

Buffy forced a smile.

"Feel better?"

Faith wrapped her arms around herself and nodded.

"A little."

Buffy patted the space on the bed beside her.

"Tell me what happened, Faith."

Faith let out a breath as she sat next to the other slayer.

"I was in the alley, heading for Restfield, like I told you I would, then this guy jumps me and I..."

Faith experienced the flashback.

The guy. Her stake. His blood.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Buffy rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"It's ok. You can tell me."

Faith licked her lips, her mouth was suddenly dry.

"I staked him. Buffy, I thought he wads a vampire, I swear. I would never-"

"I know, I know, it's alright."

Faith shook her head.

"No...it's not alright. I killed a man."

Buffy nodded.

"I know but we'll get through this. Now the first thing we need to do is go to the police and tell them what happened."

Faith sprang up from the bed, making Buffy flinch and also stand up.

"No, no I can't do that."

Buffy frowned.

"Faith, you have to. You killed a man."

"I know but...jail? B, it was a mistake."

"It's still murder, Faith. I wanna help you but you have to do the right thing."

"And I wanna but I can't go to jail, Buffy. It's bad enough that the image of this guy is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life but to be inside as well? Nah, I can't do that."

Buffy gave her a stern expression.

"We all have to face up to what we've done, Faith. I would if it was me."

Faith's eyes suddenly darkened.

"But this wouldn't be you, would it? You're all good and pure. Buffy can do no wrong, that's you, isn't it, little miss perfect?"

Buffy glared at Faith.

"I'm not perfect."

Faith clenched her teeth.

"Coulda fooled me...you damn well act like it."

"Don't argue with me just because you can't handle what you've done."

Faith shook her head in disappointment and headed for the window.

"Y'know somethin? I really thought you were different. That you had my back. Man, I was way off."

"Faith, I do have your back and I'm trying to help you." Buffy explained, sounding like she was pleading with her.

"By puttin' me in the slammer? I don't think so."

Faith opened the window and climbed out.

"Faith, wait!"

"No, B. I know you now. I was wrong about you. Wrong to think that I could actually feel-" She stopped herself and then just shook her head.

"Whatever. See ya round."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Angel**

 **Author's Note- Secrets are revealed in this one...enjoy x**

Angel frowned as he stood, putting the book down that he'd been holding.

He could hear someone outside and he wondered why they hadn't bothered coming in.

He went outside and saw Faith pacing back and forth like an untamed lion.

"Faith?"

The dark haired slayer looked up and forced a weak smile.

"Angel...I-I had no where else to go..."

He nodded and gestured for her to come inside.

She walked past him, wringing her hands as she went.

"I've done something really bad and B wants to turn me in." She explained.

Angel's frown deepend and he sat down as he listened to her.

She continued to pace and wring her hands.

She was restless and obviously whatever was plaguing her was tearing her apart.

"Faith, start from the begining."

She licked her lips and nodded.

"Ok...I was out with Buffy and then she went home. I said I was gonna swing by Restfield but this guy jumped me in this alley-I didn't know he was human, Angel, I swear- but I um...I killed him and now I...I don't know what to do and B wants to hand me over to the police and...Oh god, Angel I'm so scared." She cried as she went to him, throwing her arms around him and clinging on for dear life.

Angel and Faith hadn't known each other for very long but she knew if anyone could understand what she felt, what she was going through, he could.

He was a killer and now...so was she.

He probably understood parts of her that she couldn't even comprehend but she wasn't about to reveal that she had the hots for his girl, that would be something that Faith would take to her grave.

Angel held her for a while and then slowly pulled back, still holding her by the shoulders.

He was her anchor in a world that was falling apart all around her and she was scared that if he let her go, she would fall into the dark pit that had been calling her name ever since she had taken the life of a mortal.

"Does anyone else know?" Angel asked.

Faith shook her head.

"Ok. Now it's obvious you feel bad about what you've done. You're not a monster, Faith. As tragic as this is, it was an accident. Buffy wants you to go to the police because she believes that it could help you with the guilt you're feeling."

"Angel, I can't go to jail... I just can't."

"What about Giles? Have you thought of telling him about this? Maybe the Watcher's council could help with-"

"With what?! What could they help me with exactly?! Could they take away the image of the guy I staked? Can they make me feel better somehow? They can't help me, Angel. I have to find a way to live with this."

Angel nodded.

"You do...and I'm gonna help you."

Faith looked up at him, hope shone in her dark eyes which had somehow softened since she'd been in his company.

"You will?"

Angel nodded and she lept up, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Faith closed her eyes as she rested her head against Angel's chest.

She felt safe and protected. She would be ok. As long as Angel was here, she'd be ok.

"What's going on here?"

Faith and Angel both looked up and then moved back from each other as Buffy stood in the doorway.

The blonde had a frown on her face and a brief look of hurt in her eyes.

"You couldn't get me on your side so you came to him?"

Faith shook her head.

"No...B, it's not like that. I didn't know what to do. I needed-I needed a friend."

"I am your friend, Faith!"

Angel took a step towards Buffy.

"It's not what you think. Faith came to me looking for help. She said you wanted her to go to the police."

Buffy nodded and folded her arms.

"I did. I still think she should."

Angel looked back at Faith.

"What good would it do her, Buffy? She's hurting, she feels remorse for what she did...she's not a monster."

Buffy looked from Angel to Faith and then back again.

"So that's all it takes, huh? Doe eyes, a little 'help me, Angel, I need you' and she's got you right where she wants you. I know her, Angel. She's reckless and selfish."

"B, I tried to talk to you-"

"Don't say another word." Buffy snapped, glaring at the other slayer.

"You know what Angel means to me and I wouldn't give you the answers you needed so you came here, to try and seduce him."

Faith frowned at that accusation.

"I just wanted help..."

"Oh I bet you did. I know Angel wouldn't touch you, Faith, but we both know that doesn't stop you from touching him."

Faith's fists clenched at her sides.

"This isn't about me and Angel or taking anything from you, B. I just wanted someone who understands me!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith.

"Why don't I believe you? Why should I believe the sexually adventurous, slutty Faith only ever wants a cuddle?"

Faith said nothing, just lowered her gaze.

Angel glanced at Faith.

When he looked back at Buffy, he lowered his voice.

"If you keep acting this way, we're gonna lose her."

"Angel, we lost her the moment she decided to kill that man!"

Faith put her hands to her head, trying to block out the voices.

She tried to ignore what Buffy was saying; how angry Buffy was and how Angel kept trying to defend her and make the other slayer understand Faith's point of view but the blonde wasn't having any of it and in the end, Faith ran.

Buffy took off after her but lost her as soon as she emerged from Angel's mansion.

Buffy looked up and down the road but Faith was no where to be found.

Angel was right...they'd lost her.

Buffy went back inside and Angel glared at her.

He knew Faith had gone.

His jaw tightened as Buffy stopped in the doorway as she had done when she'd come in the first time.

"She's gone."

Angel nodded, not saying a word.

"I thought she...I thought she came here to-"

"Sleep with me? Buffy, she was crying out for help. Anyone could see that."

Buffy nodded her head slowly.

She realised that her anger had overtaken her sense of what was right and wrong, or maybe it was something more; maybe the sight of another woman touching Angel had sparked something inside of her.

Buffy had never been the jealous type but after seeing how her friends had taken to Faith, she wondered if anyone could take Angel from her, could that person be Faith?

They were both similar now. They had a connection.

Angel sat down and scrubbed at his face.

"You should try to find her. The sun's coming up soon. I can't do anything."

Buffy nodded and turned to leave when she stopped herself.

"Angel...I'm sorry."

"Just find her." He said but he wasn't angry, he was disappointed.

Maybe if she could find Faith, they could help the other girl together.

It was worth a shot.

Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale for hours, looking for the other slayer.

Faith was no where to be found.

Buffy tried the Bronze, the cemeteries, the motel...where could she have gone?

Buffy stopped walking, as she suddenly realised where Faith could be.

When Kakistos had been looking for her, she had waned to run so what was the difference this time?

Faith was in trouble and her gut instinct was to run.

She would run again. Buffy was sure of it.

Buffy turned and started running in the direction of the bus station.

Maybe she could catch her. Maybe it wasn't too late.

Buffy kept running.

She may be the slayer but her lungs still screamed for air and her legs burned as she pushed harder and harder.

She had to get to Faith.

Finally, she rounded the corner and found Faith standing at a bus stop.

She couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across her face.

A bus pulled up and Faith moved towards it as it stopped.

"Faith!" Buffy called out, jogging over to her.

Faith rolled her eyes at having been found.

"Shit..."

"Faith, you can't go."

"Why? Because the police haven't turned up yet and I should give them a chance?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No, because I believe that we can work this out, without anyone else. Me and Angel, we'll help you. Both of us."

Faith smirked but it was cold and void of emotion.

"Because your boyfriend told you to?"

Buffy frowned.

"No...because you're my friend, Faith."

Faith folded her arms and narrowed her dark eyes at Buffy.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, you basically accused me of trying to screw Angel."

Buffy licked her lips.

"I know but...you know, I wouldn't blame you if that's what you wanted. He wouldn't ever...do that but-"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"I don't want Angel, Buffy."

"I know but he is very attractive and you and he-"

"I needed someone to talk to, B. I didn't want to sleep with him."

It was clear by her fake smile that Buffy didn't believe a word the other girl was saying.

Buffy nodded but she thought that Faith was lying and her anger was starting to resurface.

"Ok. If you want to keep pretending that you aren't attracted to him then-"

"I'm not." Faith stated.

"Oh come on, Faith! I saw you with him!"

"I needed someone."

"You could have picked anybody! Giles, Xander, my god, even Willow but no, you picked him because you know what he means to me."

"That's not why-"

"Faith just stop with the lies!"

"It's not lies! If you knew what was really going on up here, you'd never question me again!" She exclaimed, pointing at her head for emphasis.

"Then tell me, Faith! Because I don't understand why you think it's ok to go after someone's boyfriend!"

"I will never want Angel like that!" Faith shouted, anger rising.

Buffy glared at her.

"More lies! So now do you want to make up a lie of why you wouldn't want him?!"

Faith reached boiling point and it came out of her mouth before she even had time to stop it.

"How could I possibly want Soul boy when all I've ever wanted was you?!"

Buffy stopped and Faith raked a hand through her hair as she licked her lips and turned away, instantly regretting what she'd just revealed.

Both slayers stayed silent.

Buffy was trying to understand what Faith had just said and Faith was standing there, wishing that she could take back that last sentence.

When Buffy could finally speak, she frowned a little.

"Why didn't you...I mean-why did you keep this quiet?"

Faith shrugged, trying to look tough again.

"Dunno, what was the point? I mean, as you could ever feel that way about someone like me."

Buffy looked down.

She wasn't sure what to think.

There was something about Faith that made Buffy a teeny tiny bit curious but nothing she would ever admit to.

She could never see herself in a relationship with the other woman.

In truth, she never thought that Faith, so cock-sure of herself, confident, almost bordering on arrogant, would ever be interested in whiter-than-white little Buffy or Little miss perfect as she would sometimes called her.

Buffy's eyes slowly looked at Faith who had her back to her.

"Faith."

The dark haired slayer turned.

"Nothing can ever...I mean, I don't feel that way...about you."

Faith nodded as her heart broke but really, she was only listening to what she already knew.

A small smirk touched Faith's lips.

"I know. It's cool. You'd probably be a boring screw anyway."

Buffy nodded.

It wasn't that she agreed but she knew why Faith said those cutting things sometimes.

All the jibes, the insults, the snappy responses; it was all to protect that indestructible wall she'd carefully built up over the years.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Faith said, turning to leave the bus station.

"Where will you go?"

Faith shrugged.

"Anywhere that isn't here... Anywhere that doesn't include you or anything to do with you." She said sharply as she turned her back on the other slayer.

Buffy watched her walk away.

She wondered where Faith would go and if she was doing the right thing by letting her walk away.

It didn't change anything that Faith had a thing for Buffy.

They could still be friends in Buffy's eyes, but whether Faith was on board with that was another issue.

Buffy watched until Faith rounded a corner and then the blonde turned turned away.

She would tell Angel that she couldn't find her.

It was easier than telling him the truth.

At least that's what her mind told her.

 **Author's Note- So it's out in the open. Faith will be back but what side will she be on and what does that mean for her and Buffy, if anything? Wanna know? I'll update soon. Thanks for sticking with this story guys. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Bad Girl**

 **Author's Note- Faith goes to the dark side which means things can only get a helluva lot more fun from here on out!**

It had been a few months since Faith had disappeared but a new Big Evil was brewing and it was then that Buffy realised things would go a whole lot more smoothly if they had Faith to help them.

Angel had wanted to know what had happened but Buffy had lied and said that she hadn't been able to find her.

Buffy sat in the library as Giles got them up to speed on what they had found.

The Mayor of Sunnydale was more sinister than anyone had actually realised.

It turned out that he was preparing for something called the 'Ascension' and he had recruited vampires and demons to help him achieve it.

What they hadn't accounted for was the rogue slayer who was looking to switch parties after having her heart drop kicked one time too many.

Mr Trick stood in the doorway to the Mayor's office.

"You say I have nothing to worry about, Mr Trick, but the slayer is still alive. Tell me why is that?"

Mr Trick tried to come up with a viable excuse.

"Well, as small as she may be, she is very strong and very quick. She took out three of my men on her own. She also has the vampire with a soul to help her sometimes. As you know, we've tried killing her a few times."

The Mayor nodded.

"Ah, Angelus. Y'know, things would be so much better if he just lost his soul again. He would be a formidible ally in the preperation for my upcoming Ascension."

Mr Trick nodded.

"Indeed he would, Mr Mayor but you already have one very intelligent vampire working on your side." He said, flashing white teeth.

Then all of a sudden, a stake pierced Mr Trick's heart and he looked down in total shock before crumbling to dust on the floor, the stake clattering along with it.

The Mayor looked only slightly shocked as the dark haired slayer stood in the doorway.

"Your boy tried to kill me." Faith spat as she walked in.

The Mayor sat forward.

"Did you wipe your shoes on the mat before you came in?"

Faith frowned, confused momentarily by the question.

"Huh?"

The Mayor gestured to her boots.

"Your boots are a little muddy. Who knows what you're walking in or have walked in."

Faith shook her head and shut the door behind her as she walked all the way into his office.

"Anyway, I killed one of your boys. So you're a man down."

The Mayor shrugged.

"So it would seem."

"So I guess that means you're hiring."

The Mayor looked Faith up and down.

She knew what was running through his head; why would a slayer, a champion of the light and a warrior that stands for all that is good and pure, want to work for the new Big Bad?

"Any reason for this new switch um...Faith, is it?"

She nodded her head.

"People don't do jack for me, no matter how many lives I save...why should I give a shit about them anymore?"

The Mayor pouted.

"Someone break your heart, Faith?"

Faith bit her lip as images of Buffy telling her that she didn't feel the same flashed through her mind.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and using the hate and pain to fuel her words.

"I want to use the power that was given to me to suit my own needs. Being slayer has to mean more than this hell I'm living in."

The Mayor steepled his fingers and nodded as he listened to her.

"True, true. I admire your outlook. Hmm...ok, I'll give you a shot but hey Kiddo, you let me down, I will have to kill you, understood?"

Faith nodded.

She expected nothing less from someone with evil in his heart.

Right now, she felt like killing anyone who dared to cross her.

The Mayor rubbed his hands together.

"Great! So now that we've laid down the ground rules, here's your first mission; kill Buffy Summers."

...

Faith knew Buffy well but not well enough.

She needed to know her habits. What she loved, apart from Soul Boy, sleeping patterns so that she could use that as an avenue of attack if she needed it.

She could pull an Angelus and torture everyone Buffy loved but she knew in heart that she couldn't hurt Buffy like that.

Her friends and family didn't deserve to suffer. Buffy did.

Buffy was the one who had caused all the hurt. She was the reason Faith lived with this constant pain of feeling unwanted and unloved.

Faith shook her head as she sat on the bench in Restfield Cemetery and watched as Buffy fought a couple of vampires on her own.

With any luck, one would kill her and save Faith the trouble.

The dark haired slayer watched as Buffy dusted them both.

Faith smirked.

She knew how to get to her but not yet.

She wanted to play a little game first...

Buffy got the first letter a little after a week.

It didn't say who it was from just a simple note;

 _I'M COMING FOR YOU X_

Faith had watched Buffy's face as she had looked up from the note and looked into the street, as though she would catch the person walking away.

The next note had been a little more wordy;

 _FIGURED IT OUT YET? YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT BEFORE I COME FOR YOU. X_

Faith watched as Buffy went to Giles and asked him who could have sent it.

None of them even considered Faith as an option; beliving that she was gone for good.

Out of sight, out of mind as they say.

Faith had to admit, it hurt a little.

She listened as she heard Buffy crying upstairs in her room, afraid of who was doing this and Faith knew that it rang similar to what Angelus would do.

Only Faith didn't buy into the whole roses and shit. She liked to keep things simple.

Her last note was the one that she wanted to have the most impact on;

 _I'LL BE AT THE DOCKS. SEE YOU SOON, LOVE X_

The dark haired slayer waited for Buffy to show and once she saw that the blonde had come, she grinned to herself and went inside a ship that was docked.

Buffy tracked foot prints to the ship and frowned before she gave one last look around and then went inside.

It was silent.

Nothing moved, nothing creaked and it made Buffy uneasy.

She called out into the ship.

"I'm here. What do you want with me?"

Faith smiled as she stayed hidden but she did reply; it might ease the other slayer's mind a little if she knew who it was.

Faith figured she'd been tortured long enough.

"What don't I want with you is the real question."

Buffy stopped walking and frowned.

"Faith?"

"The one and only, B. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. Smart girl like you an' all. Have to say, I'm disappointed."

"So why have you come back? Revenge? Can't get over me, is that it?"

Faith could've dropped down from her hiding place and punched her right then but she reigned in her anger.

"Aww, B. It's not always about you. I mean...I wanted to see ya but not for the reason you're thinkin'."

Buffy smirked, looking up and all around her, trying to see where Faith was hiding.

"You want to kill me?"

"Not yet, babe. We'll do that after."

Buffy frowned.

"After what?"

Faith dropped down then and turned Buffy around sharply, putting a dagger to her throat.

"After a little late night torture."

Buffy turned in Faith's grip and pushed the other girl back.

Faith came at her again and gave her an upper cut, sending her head snapping back.

Buffy stumbled but came back with a sharp kick to Faith's abdomen.

The dark haired slayer grunted as she fell back against the wall and Buffy lunged at her, tackling her to the floor.

The metal of the ship's floor groaned with the heavy thud of them both.

Faith looked up at Buffy as she grinned, keeping the blonde's fists away from her face.

"Knew you liked it on top."

Buffy snarled down at her and got in a good punch.

Faith's head whipped to the side with the force of the blow and she licked her lips.

She tasted blood.

She wiped it away and looked at her fingers which were stained with it.

"You cut me..." Faith said but she grinned and then grabbed hold of the collar of Buffy's jacket, pulling her in close.

"My turn."

She head butted the blonde girl and Buffy fell back and Faith jumped to her feet, taking a fighter's stance.

Buffy also stood and looked at Faith.

"What happened to you, Faith?"

Faith shrugged.

"Saw the light, changed my do-gooder ways? Pick one."

She ran at Buffy and knocked her back.

Both slayers were getting tired and it seemed like a no win war as both girls were evenly matched.

Faith was more aggressive but Buffy was quicker. They balanced each other out.

"Is this all because you want to screw me and I won't let you?" Buffy asked with a mocking tone.

Faith grinned.

"You talk a big game, B, but we both know you wanna go on this ride." She said, gesturing to herself.

Buffy hit out at Faith and missed.

"You would be the absolute last person I would ever give myself to." She growled.

"Really? You've had a vampire, that went to shit really quickly. You can't have a human, you'd break their bed as well their body but you haven't tried a slayer. Bet you wish I was a guy, huh?"

She dodged another punch from Buffy and threw one herself which connected with Buffy's jaw.

"Do you really believe that crap?" Buffy asked tiredly.

Faith shrugged.

"Would certainly make it easier for you though, wouldn't it?"

Buffy shook her head and Faith swung for her again but Buffy ducked under her arm.

Buffy spun quickly and grabbed Faith. pinning her to the wall.

Faith chuckled darkly as Buffy used her body weight to press into Faith's back so her nose was touching the wall.

Buffy hissed into her ear;

"What the hell makes you think that I would ever want you, Faith? You're disgusting."

"Maybe, but I'm hot and I've seen the way you look at me, B. When we're fighting, gettin' that blood pumping, I know you feel it. I know you wanna go there."

Buffy spun her around so that they were face to face.

"I think it's you that wants to go there and you're trying to get me on side because you feel pathetic wanting someone who doesn't want you."

Faith bit that, and Buffy suddenly found one of Faith's hands wrapped around her throat.

"You think you know me?" Faith snarled, her dark eyes locking with the blonde's.

"I know enough about you to know what kind of person you are."

Faith brought her close.

"Fine. If you really believe what you're saying, that you're not even the dlightest bit curious...walk away."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Your hand is around my neck. One move, you'll snap it."

Faith dropped her hand, challenging Buffy. Showing her that she was free to go.

The blonde haired slayer didn't move.

"Well come on, B. You can go. You're free." Faith said gently.

Buffy stayed where she was.

Everything inside her was screaming to get away, to leave this place and Faith but she didn't. She couldn't.

Faith kept her expression unreadable but she moved her face only half an inch closer to the other slayer's.

"Your move, Love." Faith whispered.

Buffy's jaw clenched before she grabbed the back of Faith's head and crashed their lips together. There was no tenderness to this. It was all aggression and anger.

Faith pushed Buffy back and grinned at her, that knowing smirk coming forward.

"I knew it."

Buffy came at her again, pushing her into the wall and Faith responded by opening her mouth and moaning when the other slayer deepened the kiss.

Faith laced her fingers in Buffy's hair and closed her eyes as the other slayer bit at her bottom lip.

When they both needed air, Buffy stepped back as though she couldn't believe what she'd done.

Faith licked her lips and spoke calmly to her;

"My place isn't far... It doesn't have to end here, B. Not if you don't want it to."

Buffy shook her head and frowned.

"I can't...I don't..."

"You do. I can feel it, but hey, I'm not gonna push you. If you tell me no, I'll walk away. If you say yes, well then..." She grinned, looking Buffy up and down and leaving her sentence unfinished but the implication was there just the same.

Buffy looked around before meeting Faith's challenging gaze.

"What's it gonna be?"

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Torn**

Buffy stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed, Faith's lips moving over her neck, gentle and loving.

She hadn't known the other slayer was capable of such affection.

Faith moved and looked down at Buffy.

"You ok?" She asked, her brow creasing into a small frown.

Buffy frowned back a little, not too sure of what to say. She didn't even know how she agreed to come back to Faith's place.

"Yeah...yeah, I just-"

Buffy sat up and Faith moved to the side, holding the sheet to her chest as Buffy did the same.

Was it not...good?" Faith asked but she sounded a little more pissed than worried.

Faith knew what she brought to the table and not once had she ever been told she wasn't good.

"No, no it was. I just...um-"

"Then what is it? I didn't push you to come back here and you seemed like you enjoyed it." Faith said with a grin, even though she was a little exasperated that something was wrong with Buffy and she wasn't saying what that was.

Buffy smiled a little.

"I did."

Faith sat behind the other slayer and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, nipping her shoulder lightly and sending a pleasant shiver down Buffy's spine.

"Then why did you stop me?" She said but her tone was playful as she pulled Buffy back down, rolling on top of her and started kissing her neck again.

Buffy closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Faith's lips against her skin.

God it had been so long!

She held everything back with Angel. They couldn't do this, ever, and it drove Buffy crazy that she couldn't release what she was feeling, but with Faith, she had done that last night and it had felt amazing.

She hadn't been gentle and neither had Faith.

They both let everything go and just did whatever they felt was right.

Buffy had felt how much Faith wanted her and she wondered if Faith had felt how angry Buffy was, at everything.

She was partly angry at Faith herself because she hated how she felt when she was around the other girl.

Faith made her feel like something akin to a primal nature and Buffy always tried to keep it clean and simple but Faith...she was complicated and she liked to try things. She liked to try _everything_.

Nothing could shame her and she didn't care what it was; if she wanted it, she would find a way to get it. If Faith hadn't of been that way, Buffy wouldn't be here in her bed.

Faith had kept to her word. She hadn't pushed Buffy to do this.

The other slayer had come of her own free will and had done things that she now hated herself for.

She felt dirty but Faith revelled in that feeling; she loved the feeling of doing something that people would be shocked by if they ever found out but she also cared about Buffy enough to keep her mouth shut if that's what the other girl wanted.

Faith moved up and grinned as her fingers skimmed the sensitive flesh of Buffy's hip and lower, silently promising that she would make her feel good again.

Buffy's jaw tightened and she put a hand on Faith's shoulder to stop her from going any further.

Faith froze as Buffy made her look at her.

"This means nothing."

Faith licked her lips, frowned and then nodded that she understood.

It wasn't good enough, not for Faith but if this was the only way she got to be with Buffy, she'd take it.

Buffy then rested her head back as Faith took her to that place that made her feel alive again. ...

When Faith woke up again, Buffy had gone.

The dark haired slayer sighed as she threw back the covers and headed for the shower.

The Mayor had bought this place for Faith.

He had said that he couldn't have one of his employees living in a dusty and shabby motel room.

The shower was almost scalding as Faith stepped under the water and let it wash over her.

She had hoped that Buffy would still be there when she woke up, even though a part of her knew that the other girl would leave the first chance she got.

Her and Buffy, they were enemies and the night they had last night, it couldn't happen again.

Faith's task was to kill Buffy and that was what she would do. She could do it. It'd be easy...wouldn't it?

Buffy never told anyone about her night with Faith. She was ashamed, she had regretted it as soon as she had woken up the next morning,

Willow knew something was wrong and she tried to talk to Buffy but everytime she did, the slayer would clam up.

That night, Willow spoke to Xander and they suggested going to the Bronze; they thought it might cheer Buffy up.

The slayer agreed to go and that night, Willow and Xander did their best to make sure their friend had a good night.

They talked, Xander made jokes, Willow was her usual cute, dorky self and they danced a little as well.

Buffy actually started to enjoy herself until she noticed a certain slayer dancing in the corner, a guy wrapped around her as she moved suggestively to the music.

Buffy's smile slipped as the other slayer turned so that she had her back to the guy and gave Buffy a wink.

Buffy stopped dancing and looked at Willow.

"I'm gona go get a drink and have a sit down."

Willow nodded and said that she and Xander would join her after the song finished.

Buffy got a drink from the bar and sat down, letting out a breath.

Seeing Faith brought back everything she had done.

"Hey girlfriend."

Buffy tensed as Faith walked up behind her.

The other girl took a seat on the couch opposite.

"So, what you been up to?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Same old, same old."

Faith nodded.

"Cool. But y' know... I'm gonna have to kill you at some point."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Because I won't sleep with you again?"

Faith gave her an amused frown.

"Oh you don't think you will?"

Buffy smirked and folded her arms as she sat back.

"Never in a million years."

Faith tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Really? Because if someone is that disgusted by what they've done, they don't normally let it happen again...twice."

Buffy glared at her.

"If you tell anyone what we did-"

"You'll what, B? Come after me? Kill me?"

Buffy pursed her lips, causing Faith to smirk in triumph.

"See? You don't really wanna kill me and to be honest, B, I don't wanna kill you. I kinda like having you around. I like what we do when you're around."

"It happened once, Faith."

"Twice."

Buffy sighed and shook her head as Faith sat forward, picking up Buffy's drink and taking a sip.

"Huh, I half expected water. You must be feeling sorry for yourself."

Buffy snatched it back from her and put it down.

"You need to go before Willow and Xander come back."

Faith scoffed.

"Pfft, I'm not worried about them."

"Well I'm worried about what you'll say around them."

Faith looked hard at Buffy for a moment before finally nodding and getting up again.

"Ok. I get it. I'll go but I'll be seeing you soon."

"Is that another threat?" Buffy snapped at her.

Faith grinned.

"Nah, babe. It's a promise. Catch ya later."

She blew Buffy a kiss before leaving the slayer alone just as Willow and Xander came over.

Willow took one look at Buffy's face and frowned with concern.

"Everything ok with you?"

Buffy forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. You guys enjoy your dance?"

Xander smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Yep! pretty sure a girl looked at me and smiled. Then she started laughing and I don't know how to feel about that..." He trailed off.

Buffy chuckled silently as Willow gave him a sympathetic look.

She tried to enjoy the rest of the night but images of Faith kept popping into her head. Her smile, the way she knowingly looked at Buffy when the blonde said something she didn't quite believe...it was getting annoying having the other slayer take up residence in her head all the time.

After about another hour, Buffy decided to head home.

She needed to sleep; beliving that she would feel much better about everything in the morning.

Buffy stretched as she went into her room and groaned as she felt her muscles pull and protest at the way she angled her arms to loosen up.

She yawned and slipped out of her jacket, letting it drop to the floor. She then sat down on the edge of her bed and removed her boots, kicking them to the side.

Buffy suddenly sat up straight.

Someone was in here.

Buffy clenched her teeth together in anger and spun around as she spoke;

"Listen, Faith, I-"

"Faith?"

Buffy stopped, her mouth hanging open.

"Angel?"

He gave her a small smile.

"I didn't mean to just show up like this but you haven't been by in a while, I wanted to check that you were alright."

Buffy forced a smile and got up from the bed.

"I'm fine."

Angel looked at her and walked around to her side of the bed.

"I don't believe that. Something's going on with you."

Buffy sighed and folded her arms.

Angel stepped into her personal space.

"Come here."

She did, wrapping her arms around him as he held her. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. His strong arms held her protectively and he allowed himself a small smile as she let out a contented sigh.

After a while, he pulled back slowly and lifted her chin, bending his head as he lent down and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back but with more passion.

As soon as she opened her mouth and Angel deepened the kiss, Buffy saw Faith and she pushed him away.

Angel frowned slightly.

"Buffy what's wrong?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing...I guess I'm just tired."

Angel nodded and stepped forward, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Get some rest. See you tomorrow?"

Buffy nodded, putting that fake smile back onto her lips again.

"Sure."

She then watched as Angel slipped out of her bedroom window.

She sat down heavily on her bed and didn't bother to change as she drifted off to sleep...

 _The bed was warm but the body on top of her was cold._

 _Angel looked down, smiling into her face._

 _"I love you."_

 _Buffy smiled._

 _"I love you too. I didn't think we would ever be able to do this."_

 _Angel frowned.._

 _"We can't."_

 _Buffy frowned._

 _She didn't understand. They were in Angel's bed, they were having sex and now he was telling her that they couldn't?_

 _"Why?"_

 _Angel suddenly wrapped a hand around Buffy's throat._

 _"Because you'll always be thinking of me." He said, his voice changing from his own to someone else's and then Angel transformed into Faith and she released her hand from Buffy's neck._

 _"Faith? No...no where's Angel?"_

 _"Does it matter? You can't stop thinking about me, B. You want me, you know you do."_

 _Buffy shook her head, frowning._

 _"No, no I want Angel!"_

 _"Then why did you think of me when he was kissing you? Stop lying to yourself, B. The truth always comes out in the end."_

Buffy's eyes snapped open.

Not. Not Faith. She didn't feel anything for Faith.

Did she?

Buffy shook her head and sat up in bed, raking her hair back.

She needed to talk to her. To clear her mind of all of this.

It was that...or kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight: Resist**

 **Author's Note- So they slayers are going head to head. Who one will end up on top? (pun intended) x**

Faith was relaxing on her bed, flicking through a magazine when there was a sharp knock at her door.

She frowned and rolled off the bed.

Upon opening the door, she gave the blonde slayer a wicked grin.

"Wondered when you'd get your pretty little ass round here."

Buffy's lips were set into a tight line and she regarded Faith with the flicker of anger in her eyes.

Faith stood back, holding the door open and gestured for Buffy to come inside.

Buffy looked around the apartment as if seeing it for the first time.

"Nice place."

Faith frowned slightly.

"You've been here before."

"Yeah but we were too busy-" Buffy cut herself off as Faith grinned again.

"Never mind."

Faith sighed. Little Miss Perfect was still being all cagey.

"So, why have you come here?" Faith asked, her voice taking on a bored tone.

"I uh...I needed to talk-to you-about...things."

Faith shrugged.

"What things?"

Buffy licked her lips as she recalled her dream.

"I don't mean this to come out wrong, but ever since that night when we...when we slept together, I-I can't-I mean I don't want to but I..."

Faith took a step towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, trying to be comforting or as comforting as Faith as could get given her childhood.

Buffy's hazel eyes locked with Faith's dark ones.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Buffy stepped back, shaking her head.

"I even think about you when I'm with Angel."

Faith's confident smirk slipped a little.

"Yeah but you're not...'with him, with him'. He can't, he-"

Buffy shook her head again.

"Oh no, no, not like that, I just meant when he holds me or when we kiss."

Faith folded her arms and nodded in understanding.

"Oh...well ok."

"It's not ok. It's messed up, Faith. I came here to tell you that..." Buffy trailed off as she turned her back on Faith and spoke those words that she knew would damage the other slayer all over again.

"I don't want to see you again."

Faith chuckled and Buffy turned back around.

"Yeah, I don't believe that. You're here now aren't you? And I'll still be around. I got no where else to go." She said, that cocky side of her personality shining through.

Buffy stared at her, her face a picture of pure seriousness.

"That's the thing...you can't be here anymore, Faith. You have to leave Sunnydale."

Faith frowned.

"Uh, maybe you didn't hear me, B. I said, I got no where else to go."

"No I heard you, and the fact that you have no where else to go is really not my problem. I just know that I can't be around you. At all."

Faith straightened and licked her lips.

"I can't leave Sunnydale, not yet."

"Why? Why does it matter where you are?"

"I got stuff to take care of here."

"I'm doing that, Faith. One town doesn't need two slayers."

Faith raked her hair back and shook her head.

"No, that's not it, I'm-" She stopped herself.

Buffy didn't know about Faith's involvement with the Mayor and she wanted to keep it that way. Or did she?

So what if Faith was now working for the Mayor? Buffy wanted her gone anyway.

She wouldn't ever let her back into her life so what she did have to lose?

Absolutely nothing!

Faith turned to Buffy, her eyes darkening.

"There's someone else here who needs me, B."

Buffy frowned.

"Who?"

Faith thought about it. Thought about what it would mean for them, for her to make it clear that she was no longer on Buffy's side anymore.

"Faith, who?" Buffy pushed.

"Mayor Richard Wilkins."

The blonde slayer's eyes widened.

"Faith, you know he's evil."

The dark haired slayer nodded.

"Yeah, I do and y'know what? I don't care. I stopped caring ever since you-"

"Since I what? Since I rejected you?"

Faith's dark eyes challenged Buffy's.

"Don't pretend something like this hasn't broken you before, B. I talk a big game and act like I don't give a shit but all that changes when you fall hard for someone. I'm just sorry that someone happened to be you."

Buffy stared at Faith as she turned away and headed for the door, pulling it open.

"I think you should leave." Faith said, her head down and her tone low and full of disappointment.

Buffy walked towards the door as though she were going to do just that; instead, she put her hand on the door near Faith's head and shut it then turned to the other slayer.

"You want me?" She whispered.

Faith looked up hesitantly and then nodded but didn't say a word.

Buffy shrugged out of her jacket as though she were offering herself up.

"Then take me."

Faith stared at Buffy.

All she'd ever wanted was standing in front of her, looking at her. Telling her that she could take it if she wanted but...something was off. It felt...wrong.

"I can't do this, B."

Buffy's teeth clenched in frustration.

"I'm telling you to do this. You get another chance with me and you wanna blow it?"

"I can't...not like this."

Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, spinning her around and kissing her hard.

Faith resisted for a while, her brow furrowing but when Buffy started being gentle, Faith relaxed and kissed her back.

Buffy stroked up and down Faith's arms to calm the other girl and Faith found herself pushing Buffy back towards her bed.

They both fell down on the bed, Faith on top and she looked down at the blonde as she straddled her.

"You drive me crazy, y'know that?"

Buffy grinned and pulled her down for another harsh kiss.

Once they broke apart, she made Faith sit up again.

"And you make me feel things I really shouldn't."

Faith grinned, moving a little so that Buffy could feel her, how close they were.

"And doesn't that get you off? Doing something bad. That it's our little secret and no one else knows what's going on between us. Coz I gotta tell ya, B, it gets me off just thinkin' bout it." Faith said as she lent down and licked a wet path up the other girl's neck.

Buffy moaned and clutched at Faith's back, her nails digging into the soft skin beneath the fabric of Faith's black tank top.

Faith sat up and slipped the top off of her head.

Buffy looked at the lacy black bra Faith had on and gripped the dark haired girl's hips.

"Doing this... doesn't make you feel...dirty, somehow?" Buffy asked even as Faith moved a little, making Buffy's hips jump at just that small touch.

Faith nodded but that grin was still on her face.

"Oh yeah, course it does but you gotta get a little dirty sometimes, B. You gotta cut loose, lose your inhibitions and shit. Think about nothing but what's happening in the moment. Otherwise, you'll over think it and wuss out like a little bitch."

Buffy frowned until she saw that Faith was only teasing.

"In fact, I think I got an idea." Faith said as she suddenly flipped them both so that Faith was beneath the blonde slayer.

"Now you're in charge."

Buffy looked down at her, at a loss for what to do.

"So...what do I do?" Buffy asked awkwardly.

Faith wriggled her hips.

"Whatever you want. Don't think, just do it."

Buffy looked at Faith and licked her lips before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.

Faith returned it, cupping Buffy's face in her hands.

Buffy sat up slowly and stroked Faith's hair back from her head.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Faith looked at Buffy, saw the tenderness in the other girl's eyes and swallowed before a frown came onto her face.

"Get off me." She said but it was said so quietly Buffy wondered if she'd really said it.

"What?" She asked with a hesitant smile.

Faith pushed Buffy off and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she knelt beside her.

"Nothin'."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"You can't just do that, ok?" Faith snapped, standing up and moving away from the bed.

"Do what?"

"Look, we were fine just screwing around and then you go and say something that means you care about me when I know you don't. You got lost in the moment and-"

"Isn't that what you told me to do?" Buffy questioned, cutting Faith off.

"Yeah but I meant...I dunno, but I didn't mean that."

Buffy moved to the edge of the bed and looked at Faith with confusion as the other slayer stood there in her black bra and leather pants, she folded her arms over her chest as though she were trying to cover herself.

"Is it cause' I told you you're beautiful?" Buffy asked, a little bewildered.

Faith glanced at Buffy and the blonde smirked.

"What? Have you never been told that before?"

Faith looked down and away, doing her best to avoid the other slayer's gaze.

"Faith?"

Faith shrugged.

"I've been called, hot, sexy, bangin' even but never beautiful."

Buffy stood and walked over to the other slayer, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Well for the record, you are."

Faith stepped back and and shook her head.

"No you can't...you can't do that!" She raged.

Buffy stared at her in shock.

"What do want me to do, Faith? One minute you're all, 'God, I'm falling for you' and then the next you don't want me anywhere near you! What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't say what you don't mean! You told me before this doesn't mean anything so stop acting like it does! You come over here for a good hard and fast screw, fine. I can do that but don't make it seem like some love affair. There's no love here, B, we both know it."

Buffy looked down and then finally, making her decision, she nodded.

She went over to Faith, pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, hard enough to bruise.

Faith dug her hands in Buffy's hair as she kissed her back.

Both slayers had frowns on their faces as they moved against each other.

Buffy wound her hand in Faith's hair and yanked her head back sharply, causing the other slayer to hiss out through her teeth.

Buffy silenced her by kissing her again and then pulling away from her, only to throw her onto the bed.

Faith licked her lips as Buffy treated her like she was angry and in truth, she was.

She didn't understand Faith and this only added to her anger.

She bit down on her Faith's lip and forced her way inside Faith's mouth with her tongue. Faith responded eagerly, letting Buffy do whatever she wanted.

Buffy was rough and unforgiving but she still had Faith screaming her name and vice versa, and they both let the slayer in them come forward.

Their strengths rivalled each others' and they smashed up most of Faith's apartment during the process; not that either of them seemed to care, and once they were done, they both collapsed onto the bed again and fell into a deep sleep.

...

Faith opened her eyes and looked to her side to the see the blonde sleeping peacefully.

She smiled warmly at her before that familiar frown retured to her face.

They'd had their night. The fantasy was over and now they had to go back to being enemies.

Faith climbed out of bed and went into the shower.

She wondered if Buffy would still be there when she got back.

The water seemed to wake her up a bit and she thought about what had gone on last night; was it a level of understanding that this was just sex and nothing else?

Was Faith being used because little miss perfect couldn't get her kicks with Soul Boy?

Did Buffy actually feel something for Faith? No. Faith couldn't even entertain that thought so she she shook her head and let the water wash her clean of all those thoughts that plagued her mind every single day.

Once she felt more like herself again, she turned off the water and stepped out.

She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and went back into the apartment.

Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, and looking around, her gaze going to the window every now and then.

She smiled when she saw Faith.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Faith scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"Look, you didn't have to wait for me to wake up. You can go. It's not like you're my prisoner."

Buffy nodded.

"I know but...I wanted to make sure you were ok. We were uh...pretty-"

"Reckless? Hard? Angry? B, I'm fine. A few bruises but nothing I won't heal from. It's cool."

Buffy knew that tone.

Faith had her guard up again and there was no getting past it but maybe Buffy could at least try.

"Did you wanna talk?"

Faith shrugged as she went over to her closet.

"About what?"

"I don't know...anything. What was said last night? Maybe we could talk about that-"

"Look, B, I'm cool, ok? We had fun last night but now we gotta face facts; I work for the Mayor and you're gonna try to stop me. We're enemies. Enemies that occasionally have sex but still enemies. At the end of the day, we're gonna try to kill each other." She said it so matter of fact it was almost cold.

Buffy looked at her.

"I don't want it to be that way."

Faith shrugged.

"Can't change what it is, B."

"Yes we can. You don't have to work for him, Faith. You can help me take him down."

Faith frowned.

"Turn down the only man who's been like father to me? Yeah, good call, B. I might just do that."

Buffy sighed. God, she was hard work.

"He is evil!"

"Yeah and so am I! We're a perfect match!"

Buffy shook her head.

"Faith, you made a mistake, that doesn't mean you're evil."

"Yes it does. I killed a man, B. Everyone wanted to throw the book at me, including you. I'm sick of feeling guilty so y'know what? I choose not to care and that makes me evil but hey, I'm cool with that."

Buffy frowned.

"I don't believe that. I still think you can be a good person."

Faith had heard enough and right now, she wanted to walk over and kock the shit out of the blonde just so she would shut up.

"I'm not! Get used to it, B. You're meant to protect the world from evil, right? So do it. when the Ascension comes, stop me."

"I don't want to...I want you with me, Faith. We all do."

Faith shook her head, becoming more and more angry.

"Stop talking like you care! We are enemies. End of story."

Faith lowered her voice as she gestured to the door with her head.

"Now get out."

Buffy got to her feet and headed for the door.

Faith followed her.

Buffy stepped out into the hallway and turned back to Faith.

"Faith. I want to help you. Please, don't shut me out."

Faith looked her up and down with a look similar to disgust (even though that was the last thing she felt) and then shut the door in her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine: Reveal**

The Mayor paced in front of Faith but no concern showed on his never-aging face.

"I don't want that slayer getting in the way of the Ascension."

Faith shrugged as she slouched in the chair.

"Done."

"I mean it, Faith. Nothing can go wrong tomorrow. I don't want Buffy, Angel or her little friends ruining our big day."

Faith quirked an eyebrow.

" _Our_ big day?"

The Mayor stopped pacing and smiled down at her with something akin to warmth in his eyes.

"Well it's not just my day anymore, Faith. You've helped me so much through this and I want to thank you. So yes, it's _our_ day."

Faith smiled and nodded.

"Cool."

He smirked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Cool? Just cool? Now didn't I raise you better than that?" He said in that fatherly way of his.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sir. Thank you... for making this our day. I appreciate it."

He smiled brightly then.

"That's my girl! Now go make sure that Angel gets what he deserves."

Faith nodded and stood, going over to the cabinet and pulling out a crossbow with a small vial and a few arrows just coz y'know, she might miss. It was highly unlikely but it was better to be prepared.

A vampire came into the Mayor's office and stood to attention.

"I'm ready." Faith announced.

She nodded to the Mayor and the vampire did the same before following her out the door.

Killing Angel. It would be easy but Faith knew that. She hated Soul Boy. Buffy loved him. What was there to love about him? He had killed people.

 _So have you._ Her brain taunted.

Faith scowled and tried not to think about what she'd done.

Angel. Kill Angel. That was all she had to do.

She had to find a hiding place, a vantage point, and then all she had to do was point the crossbow in Angel's direction and pull the trigger. Easy.

But still, she was curious to know a little more about Angel, Y'know, before she killed him.

The vampire that trailed behind her, was making her feel uncomfortable.

She killed vamps like this and here she was using one as her own personal bodyguard. It's not like she needed one.

She turned and looked back at him.

"We'll meet back here in half an hour, there's somethin' I gotta do first."

He only nodded and walked away as Faith clutched the bag that held the crossbow and headed for Angel's mansion.

Angel had his back to her as she walked in.

He turned and looked at her, showing no emotion on his handsome face.

Faith would admit that he was handsome, he was a hot piece of ass and she wasn't surprised that Buffy got all tingly in her special place whenever he looked her way. Faith had more control with feelings, that's all.

"Faith."

"Hey."

He looked questioningly at her.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Faith licked her lips and ditched the bag with the crossbow to the side as she walked further into the mansion.

"We haven't talked much...I guess I just wanted to see why Buffy thinks you're so special."

He frowned but only a little.

"And why would that bother you?"

Faith shrugged.

"B's my friend. I wanna make sure you're a good guy."

Angel chuckled lightly.

"Ok. It's good that you're looking out for her. She needs someone like you in her life."

 _I am in her life. In ways that you can't even imagine. Ways that you can't be even if you tried._ Faith thought viciously and triumphantly all at the same time.

Instead, the dark haired slayer nodded.

Angel looked at her intensely before he asked a question that she really didn't want to answer.

"So, how you holding up? Buffy told me about what happened with the human in the alley."

Faith's fists clenched at her sides but she shrugged instead of lashing out. There might be time for that later.

"I'm good. It was just an accident, right?"

Angel nodded.

"It haunts you though, doesn't it?"

Faith pursed her lips and raised her chin, trying to appear unaffected.

"I dream about it but it doesn't keep me awake at night if that's what you're askin'."

Angel shook his head.

"I don't believe you."

"Screw you, you don't know me." Faith snapped.

Angel wasn't phased by this tone at all.

"I think I know you a lot more than you think. You took a life, Faith. Yes, it was tragic and it haunts you but there's hope for you if you're sorry for what you've done."

"And what if I'm not?" Faith asked, folding her arms.

"Then you're not human. I know the guilt eats you up inside and your way of dealing with it is to block it out. To pretend that it's just one life and what does it compare to the hundreds, maybe even thousands, you've saved? Just tell me I'm getting warm."

Faith was definitely getting warm, her anger was close to overflowing but she stayed silent as Angel continued;

"Now you're angry because I'm hitting a nerve and making you face up to things you'd rather leave buried."

Faith's breathing became erratic and more than anything, she wished that she had just shot him the back with the crossbow when she'd had the chance.

"But you have to face them, Faith. You have to realise what you've done and repent."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him.

"Repent? What are you, a preacher now?"

Angel shook his head.

"There is redemption for you but you have to want it."

Faith shrugged.

"I don't care about redemption. I've done what I've done and I can't take it back.

Am I sorry? Yes. Do I see the guy in my dreams and does his face appear when I close my eyes? Yes. But there's nothing I can do about it, so I do what I do best and fuck what anyone thinks of me."

Angel bowed his head.

"We're trying to help you, Faith."

"We?" She snapped.

"Buffy, me, Giles, everyone."

"I don't need anyone's help." Faith muttered as she walked over to the corner and picked up her bag. She was done here.

"Buffy's worried about you."

That made her stop.

She turned around slowly.

"Is that what she tells you when she comes here?" Faith asked, unable to stop the jealousy from coming forward.

She slipped the bag over her head, the strap crossing her body as she took a step towards Angel.

"Do the two of you talk when she comes here? Do you sit up and fantasize about a future you can't have with each other? Do you look at the bed when she's here and wonder if it's worth it just to take her and let that do-gooder soul leave your body if it means you can have her just once?"

Angel frowned at the way Faith said those words, as she stalked towards him, slow and sure.

"You say she worries about me...she said she worries about you, but answer me this Soul Boy, who does she come to in the middle of the night when she wants a good screw?"

Angel frowned but he looked confused.

"Buffy and I can't-"

"I know. So if she's not screwin' you, who do you think she's screwin'?"

Angel stared at Faith as realisation dawned on him.

"You..."

Faith nodded, that triumphant gleam in her eyes.

Angel licked his lips as his anger shone through but he was doing his best to control it.

"She loves you..."

"Oh no, it's just sex." Faith said flippantly.

His dark eyes bore into her's.

"Do you love her?"

"It's not about-"

"Do you love her?!" He snapped, his voice sharp and loud.

Faith licked her lips and folded her arms.

"In my own way."

Angel shook his head.

"She deserves better than you."

Faith grinned, pleased that she'd been able to taunt the vampire.

"Hey, I give her what she needs, pal."

Angel's jaw clenched and his hand curled into a fist.

Faith looked down.

"You wanna hit me now? Go ahead. I've been dying for an excuse to hand your ass to you." She said, taking up a fighter's stance.

"I don't want to fight you, Faith. I just want to know that you're not messing Buffy around if she has feelings for you."

Faith shook her head.

"She doesn't. She just needs to let off steam sometimes and she knows she can get it from me."

Angel wasn't fooled. He saw the hurt in Faith's eyes when she told him that Buffy didn't have feelings for her.

At the end of the day, as sad as it sounded, Faith just wanted to be loved.

Would she ever admit that? Hell no! She didn't play the role of 'needy little slayer in need of love and affection' and she never would. As far as anyone else knew, Faith needed no one but herself and she was fine with that facade.

Angel and Faith stared at each other for a while before Faith let out a breath and turned away.

"I gotta go."

"Faith."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't hurt her."

Faith glanced over her shoulder at the vampire she would soon put an arrow through.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

...

Buffy was meeting him tonight.

Right now, she watching them from a roof top, her crossbow raised as she watched them kiss in the street.

The blonde looked so happy, so content and Angel, even though he looked a little happier than normal, was still tortured, would always be tortured.

Had he told Buffy that he knew what she did? What she had done and with who?

Faith shook her head as she adjusted the crossbow which now felt strangely heavy in her grip.

Buffy smiled up at Angel as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You're acting strange tonight. Anything wrong?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head and then a small frown came over his face.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

Buffy nodded and looked up at him.

"Faith came by today."

Buffy frowned.

"She did?"

He nodded.

"Wha-what did she want?" Buffy asked, folding her arms as nervousness began seeping in.

 _Would she have told him_ -

"She told me that you and her-"

 _She would._

"Oh God."

"Yeah, I know but Buffy listen-"

"It was just a one time thing y'know, it didn't mean anything. Well actually it was two times but I don't love her and it's just sex and I know that's not a good reason to sleep with somebody when you're already dating someone else and I feel dirty afterwards even though she makes me feel really good at the time but I know that doesn't make it right and I just-"

"Buffy."

She stopped babbling and looked at him, her guilty eyes shining.

"It's fine. I love you and I know you love me. I can't give you what she can. I just never thought you were-"

"I'm not! I just...I don't know."

"Faith is a very attractive girl and she's powerful, confident. I can see why you're drawn to her."

Buffy frowned.

"You think she's attractive?"

"Yes but I don't love her. I love you." Angel told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and making Buffy look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Angel. She's not even on our side anymore." She said sadly shaking her head.

Angel frowned.

"She's not?"

Buffy frowned and closed her eyes.

Another secret she had kept, from everyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. She's been working with the Mayor, helping him prepare for his Ascension."

Angel frowned.

"And you didn't think you should mention that?"

Buffy returned his frown with one of her own.

"Wait a sec, you find out I've been having sex with Faith, and _this_ is what you're annoyed about?"

Angel's jaw tightened.

"I just don't understand why you would keep something like that to yourself."

Buffy looked down.

"I thought...I thought I could talk to her. Change her mind, bring her back to our side, where she belongs."

Angel sighed.

He knew that Buffy was trying to sort things out on her own but it wouldn't be that easy and now she would have to tell the others.

Angel pulled her into him before releasing her again as she took a step back.

"We'll figure this out together, ok? Maybe Faith can still-"

Angel was cut off as an arrow flew at his back and plunged into his flesh just above his heart.

On the rooftop above, Faith grinned.

"Angel!" Buffy cried as he fell to the ground.

She held onto him and looked up to see Faith fleeing the scene.

Oh she was so dead...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten: Blood**

Buffy called everyone together and told them the truth. She told them everything. Well, everything apart from the fact that she had been sleeping with Faith.

Giles was angry that Buffy had kept him in the dark about this, Xander was annoyed that it seemed to be a secret that Buffy and the newly re-ensouled Angel seemed to have between them and Willow was trying to understand why Buffy would keep something like this from her best friend while Cordelia...well Cordelia couldn't care less.

They did some research and came up with a few things but Angel was getting weaker by the minute.

Giles took Buffy to one side.

"Buffy, there's no good way to say this... Angel doesn't have long, and Willow and I have been reading up on the poison that was used. Buffy the only thing that can cure Angel...is the blood of a slayer."

Buffy stared at Giles and then looked over at where Angel lay feverish on the bed.

She wouldn't lose him again. She couldn't.

"He needs the blood of a slayer?... then I'll get him one."

She then grabbed her jacket and headed out to find Angel's antidote.

Faith turned as Buffy kicked the door to Faith's apartment open.

"Hey, B!" Faith said brightly, a big smile on her face.

"You shot Angel." Buffy said, a growl to her voice.

"I did. He was getting in the way of things but hey, not my choice, babe. This comes from higher up."

"The Mayor." Buffy said knowingly.

Faith only folded her arms.

"So I guess you're here to beat me to a bloody pulp for shooting your boy toy full of poison."

Buffy shook her head and stalked towards Faith.

"No...I'm here to kill you."

"Bit brash, B. Killing me won't save your beloved Angel."

"Actually...it will. The blood of a slayer is the antidote and since I need to be alive to stop the Ascension, I'm gonna give him yours'."

Faith shrugged.

"You gotta get it first."

Faith threw the first punch which Buffy blocked and came back with one of her own, snapping Faith's head back.

Faith kicked out, knocking Buffy's legs out from underneath her and Faith straddled her, pinning Buffy's arms above her head.

She grinned down at the other slayer.

"How you like it, B. Remember?"

Buffy bucked her hips and threw Faith off.

"Guess not." Faith muttered as she got to her feet.

Buffy came forward again, landing blow after blow, kick after kick.

Faith blocked a few punches but one connected with her jaw and she tasted blood.

She grinned at Buffy, her teeth stained with her own blood.

"You really got it bad for the vamp, don't cha, B? I think it's pathetic."

Buffy circled the other slayer.

"Why's that, Faith? Still sore I won't love you?"

Faith landed a punch of her own but Buffy ducked under her arm.

"I don't need you to love me, B. I just like screwin' you."

Buffy kicked out but Faith jumped over her leg.

"Well I hope you remember our last time well because it won't be happening again."

Faith grinned.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, princess."

Buffy lashed out and both herself and Faith tumbled through a window and onto the roof.

Glass shards splintered their hands and backs and Faith groaned as she stood awkwardly.

They were both breathing hard as they stared each other down.

"Well, you gotta give me a little somethin' to remember you by." Faith said.

Buffy lowered her guard and took a few steps towards Faith.

"Fine. How about a kiss?"

Faith shrugged.

"Works for me."

This is how it was with Buffy and Faith. They fought, they screwed then they fought again. It was this never ending cycle but Faith would never admit to loving it as much as she did and neither would little Miss Perfect.

Buffy came forward and wrapped a hand gently around the back of Faith's neck as she pulled her close.

Buffy's lips touched her's and Faith moaned despite herself and all that was happening.

That girl could still have that affect on her.

Buffy deepened the kiss and Faith used her teeth to tug gently on her lower lip.

"Hmm, I could die happy like this." Faith whispered against the other slayer's mouth.

Buffy's eyes watered as she plunged a knife into Faith's stomach.

"Wish granted..." She said through tears.

Faith staggered back and put her hand to where the knife was protruding from a blood soaked wound.

"You killed me..." She said in shock but one corner of her lips quirked into a half smile.

"I didn't...I didn't think you could do it..."

Buffy shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You left me no choice, Faith. I had to..."

Faith backed up to the edge of the roof.

"You killed me." Faith said again, then she looked down as a truck approached her building.

She then grinned back at Buffy.

"That's my girl."

She then fell from the roof.

Buffy ran to stop her but was too late and Faith fell hard into the back of the truck, that knife still sticking out of her.

Buffy closed her eyes and turned away.

...

Buffy told everyone to leave her alone with Angel. She wanted to say goodbye properly. Well, that's what she had told them anyway.

Once they had gone, Buffy dragged Angel out of bed and made him face her.

"I'm not giving you a choice here, Angel. You have to take my blood."

Angel shook his head and stumbled away from her.

"No. I won't."

"You have to." Buffy growled.

"I won't lose you, I can't. Just drink. I can take it."

Angel still refused.

"I won't be able to stop. Buffy, you can't ask me to do this."

Buffy hit him again and again, taunting him until he turned, his face in full vampire effect.

Buffy ripped the shoulder of her top to expose her neck and Angel bit savagely into her.

Buffy had been bitten before but it was never like this.

With Angel, it felt...she felt ashamed to admit it but she got such a rush from it.

His teeth sliding into her sensitive flesh as his strong arms held her, it was euphoric.

They fell to the floor with Angel still feeding off of her.

 _Keep going. Don't stop._ She silently begged.

He didn't. He fed until she felt weak, powerless and finally, she passed out.

...

Buffy woke in the hospital, a blood tranfusion tube taped to her hand as a stream of thick, red liquid drained into her.

She frowned as she blinked a few times.

She felt better. Stronger.

She stood, ripping the tube from her hand, along with a few other wires and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

A couple of nurses walked past her room and she heard them talking;

"I don't think she's going to wake up. I mean, she had a knife sticking out of her. There was too much blood."

Buffy frowned.

Faith.

She walked out of her room and down the corridor, where the nurses had come from and found another room.

She pushed gently on the door and found Faith laying in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to a few machines which were beeping, letting them know that she was still alive just not concious.

Buffy sighed as she looked at the other slayer and closed the door behind her.

Faith looked so weak, so vulnerable and Buffy had done this to her.

Any minute now, she expected her to open her eyes and when Buffy would ask how she was feeling, the other slayer would respond with the usual 'five by five'.

Buffy smiled a little.

She felt something for Faith, she just didn't know what that was exactly.

But things would never be the same between them ever again. She had tried to kill Faith, you couldn't come back from something like that.

She lent down and gave Faith a light kiss on her head before she walked back out to her own room and grabbed her clothes.

It was time to stop this Ascension.

 **Author's Note- The next chapter jumps to Faith waking up. No Ascension faliure included since she's not around for that.**

 **Hope you're still enjoying this one. Reviews are appreciated x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven: Nightmares**

Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as she sat on her bed, a pillow clutched to her chest.

Angel had left her.

They had stopped the Ascension and Angel had gone. He said that he couldn't be around her everyday and not have her the way he wants to, and even though he said he was ok with it, the thought of Faith being able to give Buffy what she so desperately wanted with him, was not something he could deal with anymore even though Faith was now out of the picture.

He had stayed to help Buffy defeat the Mayor and save the school and all of it's pupils but then he'd turned around and walked out of Buffy's life. For good this time.

The blonde looked to the window which was open a little and sighed.

He wouldn't be coming through there to see her anytime soon and neither would Faith. She missed them both.

She wondered that if Faith wasn't in that coma, would she be here with Buffy? Would she be holding her and telling her that it would be ok, that she was there for her, no matter what?

The day that she had almost killed Faith, haunted her.

Plunging the knife into Faith's gut and watching as she fell from the roof and then seeing her again in the same hospital.

She regretted it. It hadn't done any good anyway.

Angel was still gone and Faith was in a coma.

She had been in that coma for eight months now.

Buffy sometimes went to see her, to check and make sure that she was...well, not ok exactly because she wasn't ok but just to feel closer to her somehow.

Buffy shook her head when she realised that she couldn't even explain it to herself.

She cried a little more, burying her face into the pillow to muffle the sound...

Eight Months Later

 _Y'know, for a moment there I thought she might have feelings for me._

 _I was wrong about that, wasn't I? Even I didn't think that Little Miss Perfect would take to killing me so easily but then what did I expect? No, really, what did I expect? It was Angel's life or whatever on the line and she wasn't gonna sacrifice him for nobody._

 _I see that now, and to think at some stage that B might change and start seeing things from my perspective...well now I know that's never gonna happen._

 _She won't change. I won't change._

 _I swear the minute I get outta here, I'm gonna head for her and her little friends and rip them all a new one._

 _I wonder how Angel's doing. She wouldn't let him die. She'd give herself to him before she let that happen but then what if it was taken out of her hands?_

 _What if Giles had her taken away somewhere and they all left Angel to die?_

 _Oh so many possibilities!_

 _I'm not gonna lie, being in a coma sucks, big time. I can hear people. I still dream, God do I dream! Well, they're nightmares really but same diff, and they're always the same._

 _I'm in a park,it's a beautiful sunny day and the Mayor is sitting with me._

 _Then she appears and guts him like a fish, then she comes after me. She's holding that same knife and even though she just cut the Mayor, I'm wondering if that's my blood on the blade instead of his. Did she ever clean it? Or is my blood staining the metal?_

 _I know the Ascenison was stopped. I can hear everything people are sayin'._

 _The school got blown to shit, a few people died and that included the Mayor._

 _She killed him too. She killed me and then she killed him. I dunno, maybe that's what the nightmares are telling me. That she'll come after me when I wake up._

 _Angel knew about us, maybe she's scared I'll blab to one of her friends._

 _As if! That's not the way to get back at somebody._

 _I only told Angel because I got angry and I wanted to hurt him._

 _No, when I get outta here, I'll kill her before she kills me. I'll make her feel the pain I felt. I'll make her feel worthless and like nobody cares if she lives or dies because they know a new slayer will be called so they'll always be safe._

 _I'm gonna make her feel like I've felt all my goddamn life._

The machine's beeping got louder and quicker as Faith's eyes opened.

She was awake.

She sat up slowly, wincing at how weak she felt and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

No doctors, no nurses showed up, nothin'.

Faith frowned and ripped the wires from herself. She didn't need them anymore.

Everything felt strange; the floor beneath her bare feet felt cold and hard, the smell of antiseptic was too strong and the voices she could hear were louder than before.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone?" A voice asked her.

Faith turned and looked at the girl who stood in front of her.

She had clothes, probably some money too.

Faith forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think you could help me out." ...

Faith pulled on the hoodie and fanned her hair out over the hood.

She left the hospital and started walking the streets of Sunnydale.

People were walking around as though they had nothing to fear, a gang of boys walked straight past her as though she were invisible.

Faith folded her arms, feeling a little cold and headed in the direction of Buffy's home.

She could track the other slayer from there.

It wasn't hard, the slayer in Faith had only been dormant, not dead and she found she could track the blonde slayer easily enough.

It lead her to a small house just near the campus of UC Sunnydale.

Faith crept quietly to the window and peered inside.

She could see Giles, Willow, Xander and...there she was. Buffy.

Faith frowned. Where was Angel?

Buffy turned as someone else came into the room.

A new player? Faith wondered as he smiled and lent down to kiss Buffy.

Faith's eyes narrowed.

Who the hell was he? Where was Angel? Why was Buffy wrapped around this jerk?

The dark haired slayer shook her head and walked away from the house.

Buffy was so gonna pay for what she had done.

Faith went back to the Mayor's office and found it empty.

Guess no one had wanted to take over just yet and who could blame them when the last guy got charred?

Faith poked around the in the draws, finding a letter opener and then she stopped, her brow creasing as she found an envelope and ripped it open.

There was a letter and some strange, metal thingy.

She read the letter quickly.

 _Faith,_

 _If you're reading this then it means I am dead. Most movies do this so that information can be passed on easily. That was my attempt at humor._

 _Anywho, inside this package, you'll find something that will give you another chance at life, at someone else's life._

 _Now...let me tell you how to use it..._

Faith continued to read as she glanced at the metal object.

Buffy walked through campus with Willow at her side.

They had been told that Faith was awake and that she had gone missing.

"Do you think she's still in Sunnydale?" Willow asked a little nervously.

Buffy frowned and shook her head.

"I don't think so. If I were her, I would've got out of town fast. Especially with the police crawling all over the place looking for her."

"Police never bothered me much. I thought you knew that."

Buffy stopped and turned around, coming face to face with Faith.

"Faith..."

"Hey, B. Long time, no see."

"How are you-"

"Feelin'? Five by five but see there's this blonde chick I've meaning to see. You don't know her do you? Walks around, holier than thou, thinks she's better than everybody else and what else was it? Oh yeah, she carries a big fucking knife!"

Buffy ducked as Faith lashed out.

"Faith, it doesn't have to be this way." Buffy said as she stood back, out of the other slayer's reach.

"How do you think it should be then, B? You tried to gut me, it's not like I can forgive that or put it down to a mistake. You knew what you were doin'."

Buffy looked down.

"That's true, I did but I don't want to fight you."

Faith grinned and cocked her head to one side.

"That's real funny, B, Cause' I really wanna fight you."

Willow circled around Faith, holding her backpack at the ready.

Faith turned to Willow.

"I don't think that's wise, do you? I mean, come on, Red. Be serious."

Buffy looked at Willow and the red head backed off.

Faith then turned back to look at Buffy.

"So now that we're here, what do you wanna do?" She asked, licking her lips suggestively. With Faith, that could mean either mean fight or fuck.

Buffy clenched her teeth, picking the second option.

"The time for that has been and gone."

Faith quirked an eyebrow at the blonde slayer.

"Oh honey you don't get over this. Once you had a piece of this pie, you want the whole damn thing and then seconds." She said, her voice becoming a low purr.

Buffy looked at Willow.

"Willow, go inside. I can handle her."

Willow frowned and Faith glanced back at the red head.

"It's true, She does know how to handle me. In more ways than one." She said with a wink.

Buffy could've kicked Faith.

If Willow saw through all her sexual innuendos, they were screwed. Well, Buffy would be the one with a red face, Faith clearly didn't care who knew what she was up to and with who.

Willow looked undecided about leaving her best friend but Buffy gave her a smile.

"Really, it's ok. She's not gonna do anything with a campus full of witnesses."

Willow finally nodded and Buffy waited until she was out of sight before looking at the other slayer.

"What do you want, Faith?" Buffy snapped.

"I wanted to see you, B. It's been a while."

Buffy looked around before speaking again.

"I visited the hospital."

Faith nodded and the cocky smile slipped from her face.

"I know...I heard you talking to me."

Buffy looked surprised.

"You did?"

Faith nodded and then folded her arms.

"But I didn't come here to make nice, darlin'. See, here's the thing I don't get and I was wondering if you could help me out; You tried to kill me to save your lover. Now imagine my surprise when I wake up, come over to what I'm guessing is Giles' place, and see you with some sweet looking thing that is definitely not Angel. Can you explain that to me? Cause' I tell ya, I got nothin'."

Buffy swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Angel left me, Faith. I healed him, we stopped the Ascension and then...he left.

Then I met Riley. He's kind and loving, it's so new...so _normal_." She explained with a warm smile.

Faith gave her a tight smile in return.

"That's just great...no really, I'm pleased for you. You screwed me, dated Angel. Tried to kill me, Angel left and now you've gone and got yourself a new boy toy."

Buffy shook her head.

"Faiht, it wasn't like that-"

"No, see I think it's exactly like that, You use people, B. You used me and then you tried to kill me!"

"You almost killed Angel!"

"He left anyway! What does that tell you, B?! He can't be around you. You pushed him away, you pushed me away."

"You're not exactly Miss warm and affectionate though, are you?"

Faith shrugged.

"And would it have made any difference to us if I was? Would you come running to me instead of him when shit got real? Face it, B. You fucked up by trying to kill me and now you're trying to justify it by making me the bad guy."

"You _are_ the bad guy! You killed a man!"

Faith smirked.

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

Buffy paused and looked down.

"You need to turn yourself in, Faith."

Faith shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so."

Buffy took a threatening step towards the other slayer.

"Then I'll have to make you."

Faith grinned.

"You're gonna have to catch me first."

She then took off running and Buffy chased after her.

She wasn't letting Faith get away this time.

Faith was fast, even after eight months of being in a coma.

She pushed students out of the way as she ran and Buffy watched as Faith ran towards a wall.

She then vaulted over it and Buffy stopped as she climbed half way up it.

She was gone.

Or so she thought.

A strong hand grabbed her, pulling her over the wall.

Buffy rolled but Faith had her pinned beneath her.

Buffy started to struggle when Faith chuckled darkly.

"Go on, struggle. It only brings back memories for me and I know it does it for you too."

Bufy glared up at her.

"The thought of you touching me, disgusts me."

Faith didn't buy it.

"Really? So that wasn't you screaming out my name that time?"

Buffy tried to move Faith off of her and brought her hand up to hit Faith under the chin and propell her backwards but as she brought her hand up, Faith grabbed it and Buffy felt cold metal between their palms.

Faith grinned.

"See ya on the other side."

A shock of power surged through the both of them and they both fell backwards.

Faith's eyes widened as she stood, looking down at Buffy's body.

"What...what the hell have you done?" Buffy asked but it was Faith's voice that spoke the words.

Faith stood and grinned.

"Looks like a body swap. Look I hate to run but I got things to do. This is gonna be fun though. Catch you later, lover."

Buffy watched as Faith took Buffy's body and ran.

Now what?


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve: Confusion**

 **Author's Note- The title doesn't even begin to cover it. The body swap bit, it's a challenge but basically you know that Buffy is in Faith's body and Faith is in Buffy's body so I I will still refer to them as they are rather than who they look like, I think I've cleared that up...**

 **Enjoy! x**

Faith entered Buffy's home and smiled to herself. She could get used to living here but with Buffy running around in Faith's body, it was still something of a problem.

Joyce came through from the kitchen and smiled at Faith who looked like her daughter.

"Buffy, I'm glad you came home. I haven't see you in a while."

Faith frowned.

"You haven't?"

Joyce gave her a small, confused frown.

"Well I guess what with college and everything-"

"College, yeah, sure. I've been studying and...stuff." She said awkwardly.

Joyce gave her a small smile.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're home. I've made dinner, do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure."

Faith followed Joyce into the kitchen.

"So I heard that Faith woke up. Have you seen her?"

Faith licked her lips and tasted the blonde slayer rather than herself, which was a rather pleasant shock.

"Uh... yeah."

"The police are still looking for her you know."

"I know."

"Are you going to see if she'll turn herself in?"

Faith nodded.

"Yeah."

Then an idea popped into her head and she smiled.

She knew exactly how she could live little Miss Perfect's life and get rid of her own problem at the same time.

"Actually, I should go round up the guys and come up with a plan to get Faith locked away for good."

Joyce nodded as Faith started to leave.

"I do feel sorry for her though." She said softly.

Faith frowned and came back into the kitchen, one had on the door frame.

"You do?"

Joyce nodded.

"I mean, she's nothing like you but I think she's troubled. Deeply troubled and I think maybe all she wants is someone to understand her, to be there for her."

"Yeah...maybe." She replied distantly.

"Anyways, I gotta run, see ya."

Joyce frowned a little as the girl who looked like her daughter walked out.

...

Buffy headed for Giles' house. He'd know what to do. He always did.

She raised her hand to knock and then realised that he'd never let her in, looking like this, looking like Faith.

She walked straight in and Giles glared at her.

"I wondered when you-"

"Giles it's me." Buffy said but it was Faith's voice that spoke.

"I know it's you."

"No, I mean...I'm Buffy."

Giles stared at the dark haired girl.

"You don't look like Buffy."

"I know. Faith had this thing and she switched our bodies."

Giles looked her up and down.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth."

"Because...well, I don't know exactly but shouldn't you know anyway? Can't you just tell? Like I did with you when you turned into a demon?"

Giles did look at her but all he saw was Faith.

"I don't see Buffy in there at all. Now there is one way to settle this, you come and sit down-" He began, pulling out a chair for her but never taking his eyes off of her

-"And I'll tie you to it until we decide that you are who you say you are."

Buffy rolled her eyes and went to the chair.

She didn't have time for this but Giles needed to be sure.

She let him tie her to the chair and fidgeted slightly.

"Something wrong?" Giles asked lightly.

"It feels weird being in her body. She's so tense. She needs a massage."

Giles stood back and looked at her.

"Well I suppose if you were Faith, you wouldn't have let me tie you up."

"Exactly. Now do you believe me?"

Giles looked doubtful.

"I'm not sure. I'll need Willow to perform a spell to confirm it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, well... Faith's eyes.

"And how long will that take? Giles, she could be anywhere by now and did I mention she has my body?"

Giles nodded.

"I'll call Willow right away."

Meanwhile...

Faith was at the bronze, dancing with any guy (or girl) who looked her way.

The music stopped and the band said that they were going to take a break, so she went and took a seat on one of the couches in the corner.

Willow approached her with another girl that Faith hadn't seen before.

"Buffy! Hi!"

 _What? Oh, yeah...I look like her._ Faith thought bitterly, even though being in Buffy's body gave her the freedom that she didn't have in her own body.

"Hey, Willow. What's up?"

Willow looked back at the girl and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Buffy this is Tara. Tara, Buffy."

Tara gave Faith a nervous little wave.

Faith only nodded.

Willow smiled.

"I'm just gonna get some drinks. You want one?" She asked Faith.

Faith shook her head and watched as Tara sat on the couch opposite her.

"W-Willows' told me a lot about you. It's nice to-to meet you."

"You nervous, girl?"

Tara blinked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um...no. It's just."

Faith sat back, realising that she should at least just try to play nice.

"So, you and Willow been friends long?"

Tara shook her head.

"Only a little while but she's amazing. I've never met anyone like her." She said, a soft smile curling the shy girl's lips that had Faith looking slightly amused as she realised that Red was now batting for the other team.

"She's full of surprises. So are you two exclusive?"

Tara looked shocked and shook her head.

"N-no...she's- I mean, I'm, we're not-"

Faith held up a hand.

"Ok, I get it. Don't bust a gut tryna explain it, jeez."

Tara put her head down as Willow came back with two drinks; one for herself and another for Tara.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?"

Faith grinned slyly but with Buffy's mouth, it looked pleasant.

"Nothin' much. Tara's just been telling me what an amazing friend you are."

Willow smiled at Tara and Faith could've laughed.

Little Buffy didn't know her best friend was keeping her own little secret.

Mind you, she doubted Willow knew about her and Faith.

Faith stretched uncomfortably.

She needed to get out of here.

"I'm gonna go slay a few vamps."

Willow nodded and Faith grinned down at Tara as she stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Tara. We should do it again sometime."

Tara didn't nod or say anything but Willow seemed completely oblivious.

Faith headed for the college, intent on finding Buffy's dorm room.

It wasn't too difficult but when she got there, she saw that guy that Buffy had been kissing at Giles' place.

She grinned as she shut the door.

He stood, smiling at her like a love sick puppy.

"Buffy. I just came by to see you."

 _Ah, this must be Riley._

Faith walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well here I am. Did you come by for..." She left the sentence hanging, seeing what way he would respond.

"Uh, no, not if you-"

Faith wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do wanna. Do you?"

Riley put his hands on her hips and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I don't want to pressure you. If this isn't what you want then I-"

"Why wouldn't I? Now shut up and get on the bed."

Riley frowned.

"You feeling ok?"

Faith nodded but she had a frown on her face.

"Yeah, sure. You wanna do this or what?"

In truth, Faith just wanted to hurt Buffy in any way possible and she wasn't sure if this was the way to go. She figured Riley was like all the other horny college guys; lookin' to get off and then disappear soon as they got what they wanted. So why was this Riley acting like he actually cared?

She pushed the question away and pushed Riley down onto the bed, straddling him and pressing harsh kisses to his lips.

He pulled back a little.

"You're acting really strange, Buffy. Are you ok?"

"Five by five. Now lets do this." She said impatiently, leaning into him.

"Five by five? Where did that come from?"

Faith sighed and crawled back off of him.

"If you're gonna be all prissy, then I'm not doing this. I didn't think there would be this much talking."

Riley stood and wrapped his arms around what he thought was his girlfriend.

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want. I remember what a dick Parker was to you."

Faith frowned.

"Parker?" She said softly. The name sounded strange to her, probably because she didn't know who this Parker was.

"Yeah. I know he made you think he cared about you, got what he wanted and then took off. He was a real jerk."

Faith licked her lips.

 _Poor B_.

What? No, she didn't care what Buffy went through or had been through.

Everybody went through their own shit and they just had to suck it up and deal with it.

"You remember when he was gloating about it to everyone until I shut him up with a punch." He said with a light chuckle.

He turned her around and made her look up at him.

She still had a frown on her face.

"You're special, Buffy, and even though you don't need it, I want to take care of you."

Faith backed out of his hold and frowned at him.

"What is this?"

Riley frowned.

"What's what?"

"Why are you being like this? Do you love her?"

"Love who? Buffy, you're not making sense."

"Me, I mean do you love me?" Faith amended, momentarily forgetting that she was in Buffy's body.

"Of course I love you. I wanted to wait for the prefect moment to say it but maybe this is it." He said with a warm smile.

He came forward to hold her again when she put up a hand to stop him.

"I gotta go." She muttered, heading out the door.

"Why?" Riley asked.

Faith stopped and looked at him.

"Because it's not you I want."

Giles had finally managed to get ahold of Willow and both her and Tara had come over straight away.

Tara had told Willow what she thought and as soon as Willow saw Buffy in Faith's body, she knew that Tara was right.

Giles had been convinced and now Buffy was looking for Faith before she decided to leave town.

She went to Faith's old apartment but she wasn't there.

Then Buffy realised something.

Faith didn't have to hide anymore. She could live in Buffy's house and no one would say anything.

She stopped walking.

That meant her mom was in danger.

Buffy turned and ran straight for her house.

She hoped she didn't get there too late.

 **Author's Note: So what's waiting for Buffy at her house? Hint, it isn't her mom.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen: Home Alone**

Buffy burst through the door, breathing hard.

"Mom!"

She ran into the lounge, then the kitchen, then upstairs to her mom's bedroom.

She ran back downstairs and stopped when a note caught her eye.

 _Hi honey_

 _Gone out for some late night shopping. it's so much quieter._

 _See you soon_

 _Love Mom_

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and then wondered how she was going to explain to her mom that even though she looked like Faith, she was actually Buffy.

Buffy shook her head.

She didn't need to worry about that right now. She could go upstairs and have a lie down before her mom came home without wondering where Faith might be.

Buffy climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom, shutting the door and turning on the little side light. She rested her head back against the door and let out a breath.

"Hey honey, glad to see you're home."

Buffy's eyes widened as she found Faith in her bed...not wearing much of anything.

"What...what are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping. Well, I was until you came in but now I'm wide awake and lookin' for a little fun. How about it?"

Buffy frowned down at Faith and tried to get over the fact that she was currently looking at herself.

"You steal my body, come into my house and now you have the audacity to ask for sex? Are you unstable?"

Faith shrugged as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Some say that but personally, I think they can't handle me so they give me that label to make it seem that way. But you...you know better. Now c'mere, give us a kiss."

Buffy licked her lips and stayed where she was.

Faith let out a sigh.

"Don't make me come over there." She said, as she edged forward.

Buffy flinched.

"Please don't."

Faith grinned.

"Why? Afraid you'll cave?"

Buffy frowned.

She was definitely having trouble seeing Faith use her body but Faith seemed to be intrigued by it.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to sort myself out..."

She moved her hand down her body-Buffy's body- watching with a wicked grin as Buffy watched her.

She bit her lip, her head going back as she moved it further.

Buffy realised what she was doing and moved forward, grabbing her arm to make her stop.

"Don't-just... don't do that." She snapped.

Faith swallowed and looked at Buffy with her head tilted.

"Don't you wanna see how you look when you get off? Cause' I gotta tell ya, B. I'm curious as hell."

Buffy straightened.

"I'm with Riley now."

Faith winced.

"Yeah, I might've botched that for you, B."

Buffy frowned.

"What?"

"He told me he loved me-well, he told me he loved you-because he thought I was you-"

"Yeah I get the confusion, carry on."

Faith rolled her eyes at being interrupted.

"-and I said that I didn't want him, because for a while, I forgot I looked like you. You know me, B. Whatever I'm thinkin' just flies outta my mouth."

Buffy glared at Faith.

"You destroy everything you touch..." She said quietly.

Faith wrapped the sheet around herself and knelt on the bed, taking hold of Buffy's wrist gently.

"Yeah, I know but you should be proud of me, B. I was gonna screw him." She revealed as she brushed her own hair back but she knew it was Buffy that could feel it and that was all that mattered.

"Proud of you?"

Faith nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't screw him because I wanted someone else more than I wanted to get back at you."

Buffy frowned, this wasn't making any sense.

"You love getting back at me, Faith, who would you give that chance up for?"

"You, baby. I wanted you. It's why I came back here. I figured you'd be all worried about your mom and what I might do...so I came here. I've been waiting for you." She whispered as she lent forward, brushing her lips lightly against Buffy's.

She grinned against her own mouth.

"God I have a great lips."

Buffy closed her eyes and let herself be pulled down to sit on the bed.

"Yeah you do..." Buffy said distractedly.

Faith wrapped a hand around the back of Buffy's neck and pulled her closer.

"Admit it, B. You've always wanted me, wanted this. No one comes close to us, to our power. Not Riley, not Angel."

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she quickly got to her feet.

 _Fuck. Shouldn't have said Angel._ Faith realised a little too late.

"You should leave." Buffy said quietly.

Faith smirked.

"Don't think so, B. I look like you. If anyone's getting thrown out on her ass, it's gonna be you."

Buffy caught a reflection of herself in the mirror.

"Why do you need my life, Faith? You can go wherever you want."

"And I plan to. I got a one way ticket to L.A first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be out of your life soon enough, don't worry." She said that last bit with venom in her voice.

Buffy frowned.

"You can't have my body, Faith."

Faith grinned.

"I already do, babe and you can't stop me. Too many people love you and hate me. They'll look at me and think it's you. I'm in the clear."

"Giles and the others know about this."

"Y'know, I thought they might but I'm not worried. I'll kill every last one of them if I have to but I am leaving here tomorrow, like it or not."

Buffy straightened as she walked out of her own bedroom.

"You'll never make it to that plane. I promise." She said over her shoulder.

Faith just laughed and settled down in Buffy's bed.

 **...**

The airport was busy as Faith paid for her ticket and waited for her plane to be called.

She smiled.

New body. New life. It was like a second chance and Buffy hadn't made good on her promise. She wasn't here and Faith was almost disappointed.

She shrugged to herself and went to stand by the window, watching the planes come and go and started fantasizing about when she would be on one and watching this little town get smaller and smaller as the plane took off.

She started thinking about where it had all gone wrong.

She had always been a wild one. Her mom used to call her fire cracker, well, when she wasn't drunk that was.

Her mom's boyfriends had always tried it on with her and she'd either gone with it or beaten the crap out of them, whichever worked or it sometimes depended on the mood she was in.

When she had been called, after Kendra died, she felt this surge of power.

She felt invincible and it didn't take long before Faith took off, leaving everything behind and throwing herself fully into the role of the slayer.

Her watcher was proud of her, that was why it had broke her heart so much when Kakistos had killed her and done those terrible things.

Faith squeezed her eyes shut at the memory and forced herself to stop thinking about the past.

When she opened them again, she found herself standing there and for a second, she wondered if she was having some weird trippy mind crap thing but then she spoke and Faith realised it was Buffy.

This body swap was becoming a real bitch, especially when Faith was deep in thought like that.

Faith grinned knowingly.

"You came."

Buffy only nodded.

"I said I would stop you."

"Aw, and here I thought you were coming to say goodbye." Faith said with a mocking pout.

Buffy folded her arms.

"Last chance, Faith."

"Or what? What are you gonna do to me, B? In a place full of people, you haven't got many options."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak when the TV caught both their attention.

 _'People are trapped inside this church just outside of Sunnydale. One man who managed to escape out the back before the attackers came, described them as men with strange faces and sharp teeth._

 _We'll update you when we have more.'_

Faith and Buffy both looked at each other.

Faith sighed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

She walked away when Buffy called out to her.

"So that's it? You're supposed to be a slayer, Faith. There are people in trouble and you're gonna leave them to die?"

Faith turned around, giving the other slayer a shrug.

"What do they need me for when they've got you? I'm no one."

"Two is better than one. We can beat them, Faith, but I need your help." Buffy told her, meaning every word.

"I don't see why I should. I'm not needed so don't pull all this crap that I am."

Faith turned away again as she heard her plane being called.

This was it. A new life. No turning back now.

"I need you!"

Faith stopped and raked her hair back but she didn't turn around.

She was so close.

She heard Buffy walk up behind her.

"I can't do this without you, Faith. Please...stay. Help me."

Faith closed her eyes briefly and then turned around to face Buffy, her expression close to anger.

"We save these people, then I'm gone. Deal?"

Buffy nodded.

"Ok...deal."

Both slayers arrived at the church and stormed the place as one.

Vampires in daylight and inside a church, it was new to say the least.

Faith and Buffy charged at the vampires and took them out together as the people fled from the church.

Buffy started fighting with the leader, the only one left alive, and he managed to pin her beneath him.

He lowered his fangs to her neck and Buffy tried to push him back but he was strong.

Then he turned to dust and Buffy felt the weight leave her as Faith stood above her.

Buffy brushed herself off as Faith extended a hand and helped her up but as soon as she did, she felt something between their hands.

Faith glared at her as a shock went through the both of them and they fell backwards.

Buffy sat up and looked at Faith.

They were back in their own bodies.

Faith touched her face gingerly as if she couldn't believe she was back in her own body.

Buffy moved towards her.

"I'm sorry... but I saw my chance and I took it."

Faith dug her hands into her hair as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"No...I don't wanna be her. She doesn't deserve to live. She's nothing, she's no one-" Faith started muttering incoherently.

"Faith-" Buffy went to her.

She slapped the other slayer's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

Buffy backed off but she was more concerned about Faith's mumbling.

"Who doesn't deserve to live, Faith?"

Faith looked up at Buffy and the blonde saw the hurt in Faith's eyes as she replied;

"Me."

She then jumped up and took off running.

Buffy went to chase her but stopped herself.

Maybe Faith really was beyond help.

Maybe this was someone that no matter how hard Buffy tried, she would never be able to fix her.

This thought weighed heavily on her mind and she got to her feet.

Willow's job of making the same spell Faith had used to switch their bodies without the need for the metal thing, had worked a treat and she would thank Willow once she got home.

Oh yeah and she had to fix things with Riley and see how her mom was.

Another one of Faith's messes to clean up.

Buffy wondered where the other slayer would end up this time.

 **Author's Note- Next stop...L.A!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen: Evil**

 **Author's Note- So Faith is now in Angel's town. This could get interesting...**

Wolfram and Hart. Evil at it's core. If you wanted a demon assassin, a dark witch or just an evil lawyer to make sure you get away with murder (literally), then this was the place you went to and all they really asked of you at the end of the day was what any corporate law firm wants, your money and if you want more, then they'll up the price by taking your soul and why not? All of their employees have sold their's.

Lilah Morgan was such an employee but she was good at what she did and she was twice as ruthless as any of the men in this building, apart from the one exception that was Lindsey McDonald.

They often worked together on cases as their competiveness kept each other on their toes.

It made them work harder to out-do each other but now they found themselves on the same page along with another colleague, Lee Mercer.

Lilah had a case file on a well known rogue slayer.

Lindsey knew about it but Lee wanted in on it too.

"Let me handle it, Lilah. I think I could get her on our side."

"And I couldn't? Look, Lee, normally I'd agree to letting you take over but this is a rogue slayer we're talking about here. It takes certain...finesse and you just...oh what's the phrase I'm looking for?...you just don't have it. At all."

Lee sneered at her.

"What makes you think she'll even listen to you?"

Lilah grinned, a perfect eyebrow arching.

"Because I have a way with words that you severely lack, Lee."

Lilah flipped open her phone and called ahead.

"Bring the car around. We're going to a club."...

The guy she was dancing with had a girlfriend and she wasn't happy about being pushed aside.

Faith didn't care as she draped her arms around the guy's neck.

The girl had disappeared, clearly deciding that her boyfriend or whatever he was, was wasting her time.

"I'm Josh." He called over the pounding music.

Faith frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I don't care."

The guy wasn't put off at all. Well it was that or he just didn't hear her.

"What's your name?"

"It won't matter in the morning, will it?"

The guy grinned and shut up as he continued to dance with her.

A woman moved through the crowd and tapped Faith on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Faith rolled her eyes and turned around, expecting to see this guy's girlfriend come back to mouth off at her but instead, it was a woman in a dress suit.

She looked smart, confident...and after something.

"What do you want?" Faith asked, still dancing with the guy but she was turned so that she could properly face the other woman.

"I wondered if we could go someplace more private?"

Faith blinked and then grinned.

"You're forward. I like that."

The woman looked down shyly but Faith had a strange feeling that this was all an act.

"So will you come with me?"

Faith looked at the woman and then glanced up at the guy.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

She stepped away from him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I thought we-"

Faith elbowed him the face and he was instantly out cold and laying on the floor.

Faith followed the other woman out of the club and into an alley.

"I don't normally leave a club just cause' someone says 'excuse me' but for you? I just had to make an exception." Faith said with a slight grin.

"I think you misread the situation." Lilah said.

Faith frowned.

"I was grinding with a guy, you came up and asked if we could go somewhere more private? To do what exactly? Chat about how shitty the weather's been?"

Lilah licked her lips. She was nervous now.

"Faith, we-"

"I didn't tell you my name." She said suddenly.

"We know who you are." Lilah told her.

"Whose 'we'?"

"I work for a law firm called Wolfram and Hart. We wanted to hire you for your...special skills."

Faith glared at her.

"Never heard of you."

Lilah found herself backed up against the wall and panic set in but she did her best to keep her voice even.

"I'm Lilah Morgan. We know who you are and we know what you do and even though it seems like most of the world has given up on you, we haven't. We believe you could really make a difference."

"A difference to what? The world? Cause' trust me, Lilah, been there, done that, didn't work out."

"We know. Some blonde girl stole your spotlight."

Holy shit, they knew everything!

"We can help you start again."

"And do what exactly?"

"We could give you enough money to get your own place, go to another country. You'd never have to work again, you'd never be hunted again. Just come with me and we'll explain everything."

Faith looked her up and down.

Another chance. With enough money to do it too. How could she say no?

A limo pulled up and Faith grinned, this bitch had money.

She went over and opened the door, holding it for Faith.

"So, what do you say?"

Faith nodded.

"I'll hear what you have to say."

Lilah smiled triumphantly as Faith climbed inside but before she got all the way in, she stopped, remembering why she had thought that Lilah had pulled her from the club in the first place.

"One thing..."

Lilah's smile slipped, as she was well aware that this slayer was unpredictable.

"Sure."

"I'm not getting you off in this thing."

Liah rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I asked you out here for."

"I know...just wanted to set the boundaries." Faith said, looking her up and down, wary but confident that Lilah wasn't a complete threat.

She was still only a human with no abilities that Faith could sense.

Wolfram and Hart really was a big deal.

Faith looked around at all the people who gave her strange looks as she walked through the clean cut offices and lobbies with the professional receptionists and business workers.

God, she couldn't work here. This place would drive her crazy.

Lilah gestured to an office when they stepped off the elevator and Faith walked in. She stopped when she saw that there were two other men in the room; both of them had that sly smile on their faces and Faith's fists curled at her sides.

The one sitting behind the desk stayed seated while the other one who had been leaning against the massive desk, walked towards her.

"Faith, glad you could come. My name is Lee and I am part of the team that hired you." He said with a smile but it didn't look friendly or warm; it looked forced.

Faith sneered at him.

"I haven't accepted anything yet."

Lilah smirked as she stood behind the slayer.

"Faith, as you know, this is Lee, and behind the desk is Lindsey."

Faith only nodded but she realised that she was starting to look a little unsure so she started walking around the office, picking up different things and examining them.

"So, what did you wanna hire me for?"

Lilah blinked, Straight to the point.

Lindsey spoke up then.

"We're well aware of your past, Faith. You've killed before-"

Flashes of a stake-her stake- plunging into that human's chest rushed through her brain and she fought to push it back. Like she did every single goddamn day.

"Yeah. So what?" She snapped instead, folding her arms.

"We need someone taken care of and we thought given your history, you would be the perfect candidate."

Faith shrugged.

"Who is it?"

Lindsey scratched the bridge of his nose before he stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of it but far enough away from Faith.

He knew her reputation for losing her temper almost too easily.

"It's a vampire but there's a slight difference."

Faith waited but she was getting annoyed with them, they were taking far too long to reveal their target and she was close to walking...or she would have been had Lilah not mentioned how much money she'd get out of this.

"He's strong, fast, clever-"

"Yeah, yeah, all vampires are, so who is it? I'm getting bored."

Lee stepped forward, taking the lead while Lindsey and Lilah shared a smirk.

"His name is Angel."

Faith's lips parted in shock and suddenly, her whole priorities shifted.

She'd come here because she'd been promised something but now she knew who it was, she found herself wanting something completely different and suddenly, she couldn't wait to get started.

"Now he might be a little tricky, he's-"

"I'll do it." She said, cutting Lee off mid sentence.

They all stared at her before Lilah grinned and stepped forward.

"That's great. Not everyone wants to take Angel on. They're afraid of him, I think."

"Well I'm not." Faith told her.

"That's good."

Lee took over again and Lilah rolled her eyes.

"Now you have to remember something here, Faith. We have brought you in. We have hired you. So if you mess up, who do you think is going to look bad here?"

"I'm guessing that would be you." Faith replied.

Lee nodded.

"And if you make me look bad, I'm not gonna be happy. Do you understand?"

Faith licked her lips and frowned as though she was thinking it over before she came forward and grabbed the front of Lee's shirt.

"I understand, _Lee._ But do you wanna know something?"

He swallowed as she held him there, close to her face.

"I don't really give a shit how I make you look. I said I'll kill Angel and I'm gonna but I don't want you gettin' in my way with all this crap about what I can and can't do. Now, do you understand me?"

He nodded but his arrogance threatened to be his undoing.

"I...we, just want to make sure that we've made the right choice with you."

Faith nodded like she understood and then grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration." She whispered, before head butting him and then throwing him against the glass shelves, shattering them beneath his weight.

Lilah and Lindsey only watched as Faith went over to Lee, standing above him as he looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Alright! I'm convinced!"

Faith shook her head.

"No. I feel I really need to show you what you're payin' for."

Then she proceeded to kick and punch him until he became unconcious...


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen: Get In The Game**

Angel kicked out at the one remaining vampire and he flew backwards, knocking into Wesley who fell back, the stake tumbling from his hand.

Angel rushed forward and grabbed the stake, dusting the vampire before he had a chance to bite Wesley.

He then offered his hand to the ex-watcher and pulled him up.

"Well, he certainly took me by surprise."

Angel rolled his eyes.

"They all do."

Wesley frowned.

Ok, so he wasn't as strong a fighter as Angel but he could hold his own...most times.

They were so busy talking that Angel barely ducked the knife that flew at his head.

It landed with a thunk into the tree behind him.

Angel turned and found Faith grinning at him.

He was momentarily shocked.

"Faith."

"Hey, baby. I came all this way to see you."

Angel looked at her and frowned.

"Last thing I heard was that you were in a coma."

Faith nodded.

"Yeah, for like...eight months? I tried living in Sunnydale but B just doesn't like me anymore, so I thought I'd come here and we could catch up. What d'ya think? Maybe we could go for a coffee?" She said, toying with him.

Angel glared at her.

"What do you want, Faith?"

Her expression remained on something that looked like a child having way too much fun and a mentally unstable person.

"I'm here to kill you, Soul Boy. I got a contract and everything."

Angel sighed.

"Lemme guess, Wolfram and Hart?"

"Yeah. They hate you bad, boy. Almost as much as me."

Angel shook his head.

"Are they paying you?"

Faith nodded.

"Is it worth it?"

Faith shrugged.

"Sets me up for life, well that's what the business chick said anyway."

"Lilah." Angel said knowingly.

"Oh you know her?"

Angel nodded.

Faith shrugged and then turned away.

"Well I gotta get going' but I'll see you round?"

"Will you?"

Faith smirked.

"I'm here to kill you, baby, and you know I always finish what I started."

Angel nodded and watched her walk away.

Wesley frowned.

"Now what?"

Angel glared at Faith's back.

"I got a phone call to make."

Buffy didn't answer like he'd thought so Angel was now talking to Giles.

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"We didn't think she'd come for you, Angel. Her anger has always been directed at Buffy."

Angel sighed.

"Alright, fine. Take care." But he muttered it, he was annoyed that no one had warned him that Faith was awake.

...

Wesley flipped through the pages of his new book on demons and the occult.

He was doing his best to keep his mind off things but the fact that Faith was in LA and she was hired to kill Angel, made him over think things and conjure up things that hadn't even happened yet, which made everything seem that much worse.

Wesley almost jumped out of his chair when his door flew open, snapping back off it's hinges.

he turned as Faith walked in. She still wore that same unnerving grin.

"What do you want, Faith?" Wesley asked, standing now.

Faith shrugged as she casually walked into Wesley's apartment.

"Hmm, good question, Wes. I would like a mansion to live in, servants to cater to my every whim, a different lover every night and maybe a puppy but since I'm not gonna get all that, I'll settle for seeing Angel dead."

"You must know that's never going to happen, Faith."

She nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he just needs a little motivation."

Wesley frowned as she came closer.

"And by that you mean...?"

"I think maybe if I hurt someone he cared about, I think that would do it. Get him in the game a little more, y'know?"

Wesley frowned.

"So I suppose you're here to make sure that I go wherever you tell me."

"Nah, I was thinkin' we stay here and I do some good ol' fashioned torture on your English ass."

Wesley glared at her and took a fighter's stance.

Faith laughed loudly.

"You really think you can take me, Wes? I'm a slayer and you...well, you're not even like Giles... who let's face it, has more balls than you!"

Wesley refused to let her words hurt him or to show it at least.

The dig at him being the lesser man than Giles did hurt but he did everything by the book, he could proud of that.

"That may be so but at least I kept it professional."

Faith smirked at him.

"Yeah, you did and where did it get you, book boy? Being cornered by a slayer in your very own apartment."

"I'm not cornered and I am not going to do whatever you say."

Faith tilted her head as though considering this a challenge.

"Not yet anyway but there's time, Wes. Don't worry."

That was when she chose the moment to run at him, sending a flying roundhouse kick into his abdomen.

He fell, she delivered a hard punch right at his head before he could recover, and that was all Wesley remembered...

Faith paced backwards and fowards in front of her former watcher.

She cracked her knuckles and pulled a lighter from her pocket, flicking it on and off in her hand as she glanced at Wesley.

She would definitely use this. But what else could she use? Oh yeah! Ice and blunt objects. She was pretty sure they were in the different torture groups.

Plus, her ice idea might even wake the idiot up.

She pocketed the lighter, then went and grabbed some ice from the freezer and filled up a bucket she'd found under the sink.

She then proceeded to pour the ice into the water and waited until the water was stone cold.

She grinned as she came back into the living room and splashed the water straight into Wesley's face.

He came awake with a start and began spluttering and coughing.

Faith smiled and put the bucket down.

"Thank God, I was begining to think I'd hit you too hard there."

Wesley glared at her as he found himself tied to a chair with a gag hanging around his neck.

She would probably use it when she didn't want to hear him talking anymore.

"Faith...why are you doing this?"

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, I'm thinkin' Angel will be more willing to play the game once he knows Ive got you."

Wesley shook his head.

"No...I mean everything. I was your watcher. You had all the potential to make an excellent slayer."

"Not better than Buffy though, right?" She questioned bitterly.

Wesley paused.

"Buffy was excellent in her own way but you were different, and just like that, you threw it all away."

"No! You _made_ me throw it all away! You sent your council boys to bring me in. You didn't even give me a chance!"

"I was following protocol. Certain rules must be applied when-"

"Yeah, I get it. You follow the rules. When are you gonna get it, Wes? Following the rules doesn't help you to win. If you got some big bad to fight, you gotta fight just like em' or you'll die trying to do what's expected."

Wesley frowned at her.

"I thought I could save you."

"By sending me to England? You think that was you saving me?"

"By giving you the help you needed."

"Why? You think I'm cracked, is that it? That I need therapy or someone to help me open up about my 'feelings'? Tell em' why I thought mommy never loved me and why daddy fucked off to drink himself into oblivion, and do I know why older men took a shine to me?

Confess my darkest secrets and then I'd be all cured and shit?...wake up, Wes. I was never gonna be that girl."

Faith reached into her pocket again and pulled out the lighter, flicking it on and off and moving it closer and closer to Wesley's face.

"What d'ya think, Wes? You ready for a little fire?"

Wesley moved back until Faith snapped the lighter off again.

"No...not yet. We haven't tried using blunt objects first." She said absent-mindedly

She looked around the apartment and found a picture frame.

There was nothing special about it, just a photo of Tower Bridge in London.

"You got any attatchment to this?" Faith asked, holding it up, even though she didn't really care whether he did or whether he didn't.

Wesley shook his head slowly.

Faith nodded.

"Good."

Then she struck him, hard across the face.

He clenched his teeth in an effort not to cry out in pain. A gash opened on his right cheek and blood dripped down his jaw.

Faith walked around to the other side and struck him again. This time, there was no gash but she'd hit him hard enough to bruise.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you hadn't been such a pompous ass, I might've been a better slayer?"

Wesley glared up at her.

"I can't change the past."

"No, that's right, you can't but you could've been a little more supportive. I watched my first watcher die, Wes. She didn't deserve it. Kakistos did horrible things to her, things he was gonna do to me.

After she died, I forced myself to live without having to depend on anyone, then you show up, all 'do this, do that, follow my fucking orders'.

You treated me like a fucking weapon, Wes, and that's all I was to you, wasn't I? You didn't care about anything except being the best goddamn watcher there ever was!"

Wesley was getting tired and when she saw him leaning forward, his eyes heavy with sleep, she yanked his head back sharply and grit her teeth.

"No, no I want you awake for this, Wes. I want to feel everything. Every scrape, every burn, every fucking bruise. You deserve all this and more for how you treated me."

Wesley looked at her.

"Faith...I am sorry that I didn't treat you like a living human being but I have my reasons, if you'll listen."

Faith licked her lips and swallowed.

"Go on." She said but she said it softly, the hope in her voice clear to anyone who could see the look in her eyes that went with it.

"I would have treated you like a living person instead of a weapon, Faith, but you...you were already dead inside. You felt nothing and all you wanted was to do what you wanted no matter who you hurt, so I'm sorry if you think I didn't show enough care for you but why should I waste my time on a worthless piece of trash like you!"

Faith pulled a switch blade from the counter and held his head back as she pushed the blade into his throat.

"Say that again! Say it!"

Wesley swallowed and felt the cool metal of the blade.

"You. Are. A worthless piece of trash."

Faith nodded.

"Again. Tell me I don't deserve this life. That I'm better off dead." Her voice was hard and rough but it shook, like she was tired and angry and that she'd given up all at the same time.

Wesley looked up at her.

"This world would be a better place...without you in it."

Faith clenched her teeth and instead of slitting Wesley's throat, she kicked his chair back.

He hit the floor hard and she stood over him.

"I'm gonna get Angel. He's taking way too long to get here. I think I need to send a message, don't you?"

She knelt down behind Wesley and grabbed his tied hand, slicing his palm with her blade, making him hiss out through clenched teeth in pain, and ripped some fabric from his shirt then wiped the blade on it.

She then righted Wesley's chair and looked at the ex-watcher.

"I'll be right back. Don't even think about trying anything."

Wesley couldn't move if he wanted to.

He was helpless...

Angel caught the brick that flew through the window of Angel Investigations.

Tied to it, was a piece of material with blood on it.

He brought it to his nose and sniffed it.

Wesley's blood.

Angel could also smell Faith's scent too; a little spicy and dark.

She had him.

Angel grabbed his coat and headed for Wesley's apartment.

Angel found Wesley's door broken and his apartment a mess.

As he walked further into the room, he found Faith standing behind Wesley.

She had tortured him.

"About time, Soul Boy. I was wonderin' when you were gonna show."

Angel took a step closer and Faith shook her head.

"Ah ah, you stay where you are or I kill good ol' Wes here quickly but painfully."

"You look like you've done a number on him already." Angel said, unable to keep the growl from his voice.

"Well I'm sure it's not as good as your handy work back in the day but hey, I try."

"This isn't about Wesley, Faith. You came here to kill me, so let's finish this."

Faith nodded and then pushed Wesley out of the way as she lunged at Angel.

The vampire grabbed her as she raised her fist at him and he threw her across the room.

Faith hit the wall with a thud and rolled onto her knees.

Angel came over and she let out a sharp kick to his shin, buckling him for a moment before she stood and pushed him into the glass cabinet.

Angel turned just as Faith took a stab at him with the switchblade.

"A knife? You know that won't kill me."

"I don't wanna kill ya just yet, Angel, but I need you weak enough to take you out."

She ran at him again and he punched her square in the jaw, watching her head snap back.

She regained her composure and lunged at him again, throwing every kick and punch she could until she realised Angel was holding back.

"Come on! Fight me you bastard!"

"I'm not gonna do what you want, Faith."

"Like you know what I want." Faith sneered.

Angel blocked another few of her punches until Faith found herself being pushed out of Wesley's apartment and into the corridor.

Angel kicked out, sending the girl tumbling down the stairs.

Faith jumped to her feet once she hit the bottom and drop kicked Angel as he came after her.

She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her out of the building.

She went with it and they both found themselves on the street, the rain beating down almost relentlessly as Faith's punches.

Angel grabbed her wrists and tried to hold her back.

"I do know what you want, Faith, but I won't be the one to do it."

Faith glared at him and kept hitting him but no matter how hard she hit, Angel only blocked, he wouldn't hit her back.

"You know I'm gonna kill you so why don't you just end it?!"

"Because you're not here to kill me."

"I am!"

She kept punching but they were getting weaker.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Faith."

"Yes it does! I've killed people before! You think I care if you live or die?!"

Angel could hear her voice breaking, her heart pounding so hard, like she'd been running for hours.

"I'm a murderer, Angel! I'm evil! The world would be a better place if you just took me out of it!"

She was echoing Wesley's words earlier because she believed them to be true.

"I won't kill you, Faith."

"You have to! Please, Angel, just do it...kill me, please, I don't want this anymore..."

She was still throwing punches but they hardly hurt anymore and soon she was on her knees on the rain soaked street with Angel looking down at her.

"I can't kill you. I won't."

She looked up at him, her hair soaked and her eyeliner running down her face.

"Please...just kill me." She sobbed as she clung to his legs, almost mirroring what Angel had done with Buffy back in Sunnydale that time when he'd returned from hell.

Angel reached out and touched her head.

"Angel...please..."

She was full on crying now and Angel's jaw clenched as seeing the strong slayer so tortured.

He knelt down in front of her and held her as the rain beat down on the both of them.

"I'm gonna help you. I swear...we'll get through this, Faith."

She continued to cry as Angel held her.

It seemed as though Faith had been broken in more ways than one...

 **Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys.**

 **I loved the episode where Faith had that breakdown, it was so heart wrenching and I wanted to do the same here, I just hope I did it justice even if it was a little different.**

 **I'd love to know what you guys think.**

 **Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up soon. X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen: Road To Redemption**

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, sorry this is up later than promised but it's longer than intended to make up for it. Hope you guys like it. x**

Angel watched Faith sleep. It had probably been a while since she'd slept deeply.

Angel put a blanket over her and she snuggled down even more.

Looking at her now and at the state she was in, she looked younger than she ever had before. She was young! She was only in her twenties and already shouldering so much responsibility, or she should have been if she was like Buffy, but she wasn't, she was Faith and Faith did whatever she wanted.

There might have been a time when Faith would have stood shoulder to shoulder with Buffy in the good fight, but something had happened and Angel's brow creased as he tried to think about what could have happened.

He knew Faith and Buffy had history but he suspected that it had meant more to Faith than it did to Buffy and maybe that is what had tipped the dark haired slayer over the edge.

No matter, Angel would find out when she woke up but right now, he wanted to concentrate on making sure that Faith would be ok.

As Angel turned away to leave her to rest, Faith started twitching as the start of a dream invaded her mind...

 _Faith was smiling as she lay on her bed. Buffy lay next to her, that warm smile on her face._

 _Faith brushed a strand of blonde hair back behind Buffy's ear._

 _"I love you." Faith said, her voice deep sultry but then it was always like that._

 _Buffy's smile grew until she put a hand over her mouth and she laughed loudly in Faith's face._

 _Faith frowned as she sat up, the blonde slayer following her._

 _"What's so funny?" Faith asked, a small frown appearing on her face._

 _"You. You love me! Faith, it's...it's pathetic." Buffy told her._

 _Faith licked her lips and the frown deepend._

 _"I just opened up to you and you-"_

 _Buffy climbed out of bed and started getting dressed._

 _"I what? Faith, I could never love you and I'm sorry but the thought that you thought that I might feel the same, not only is it impossible but it's so funny!"_

 _She started laughing again and Faith hugged her knees to her chest._

 _Buffy walked around the bed as she kept her eye on Faith._

 _"I could never love you, Faith, because I love Angel and he loves me. Always have. Always will."_

 _Just then, Angel materialised beside Buffy and kissed her deeply._

 _Angel grinned at Faith._

 _"You'll never have her, Faithie."_

Faith bolted upright in bed.

She was breathing hard and she couldn't shift the dream from her mind.

She could tell herself as much as she liked that it was just a dream but she knew the truth; Buffy loved Angel.

There would never be anything like that between herself and the other slayer.

She shook her head and climbed out of bed, grabbing her boots, jacket and duffel bag.

She had to get out of here.

She had almost made it to the door when Angel came around the corner.

He gave her a small frown as he took in the fact that she had her jacket on and her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

Faith raked her hair back.

"Uh, yeah. I uh...I can't stay here."

She went to move around him but he stood in her way.

"Angel, move."

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno but I can't be here. I just can't."

She brushed past him and he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Her first instinct told her to lash out, to hit him, to stake him even, but she held back and glared up at him instead.

"You can't stop me from leaving."

"I know I can't but the question is, why are you?" He asked as he gently released her arm.

Faith licked her lips.

"I can't change what happened...I can't change any of it."

"I know that."

"I mean, I'm sorry for everything that's gone on and what I've done and all the chances I didn't give people but...It still doesn't change anything. The guilt, the pain, the hurt, it's still there, right? It never goes away."

Angel nodded in agreement, his face a mask of hurt and torment.

"Right, but you're sorry so that's a start. It's a good start."

Faith shook her head. She didn't know if her remorse would be enough to help her get through this.

It was also the fact that she was holding something back.

Faith looked at Angel.

Maybe she could tell him the truth. Maybe if she did, then he would know that she was being completely honest with him and they might have a chance at working things out as friends.

It sounded crazy in her head. A vampire and a vampire slayer as friends, but if Buffy and him could be lovers, then why couldn't he and Faith be friends?

It wasn't too much of a stretch, if anything, it should be easier.

Angel looked at her as if sensing something.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Faith nodded her head slowly as she thought about it.

"Yeah...actually."

Angel nodded and gestured for her to go back inside.

"Um...could we maybe take a walk?" Faith suggested.

Angel nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a long while before Angel spoke up.

The darkness was comforting to them both because of what they were despite how much they both hated what they had become. They were both so different and yet so alike. It was probably why Faith found talking to Angel so easy...most times but this, it was different. It was a confession and she wasn't sure how the vampire would take it.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Faith nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah...it's um, it's about Buffy."

Angel's brow creased slightly at the mention of the blonde slayer's name.

"Buffy?"

Faith nodded.

"You know about what happened between us, so you know that...damn, Angel, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it, Faith." Angel said softly.

They stopped walking and Faith scratched the back of her head as she fought to find the right words.

"With me and Buffy, it was about sex, well for her it was anyway, but for me...it was more than that."

Angel listened patiently.

Faith sighed.

"Angel, I got feelings for your girlfriend."

Angel nodded.

"Well...technically she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Ex-girlfriend then, whatever! The point is that I have feelings for this girl and...I don't want to."

Angel nodded.

"So you know how I feel."

Faith nodded her head slowly as she put her hands in the pockets of her leather pants.

"I guess I do... It sucks."

Angel nodded, his brown eyes widening slightly.

"It does...Does she know?"

Faith shrugged.

"I tried tellin' her once but she...it didn't work out, alright? So now I'm keepin' my feelings to myself. It's better this way."

"It hurts though, doesn't it?"

Faith nodded.

"But I gotta get over it, right? I mean what am I gonna do? Mope over her every single day of my life like-"

"Me?"

Faith shut her mouth, a look of sadness and regret flashing in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that-"

Suddenly, Faith was knocked on her back as something attacked.

Faith sprang to her feet, whipping out her stake and spinning in the direction of the attacker.

Angel was throwing punches as the thing attacked him with lightning fast moves.

Faith ran at it but it kicked out at her, sending her flying and crashing into a brick wall, making it crumble under her from the impact.

Faith grunted as she fell and heard Angel call out as the demon slashed at Angel's chest.

"Faith!" He shouted.

She shook her head, trying to clear the haze.

She got to her feet but as she did, something flashed past her and joined in the fight.

She heard the demon scream and blinked, trying to clear her vision.

Angel was back on his feet and punching the demon again but he had help.

Faith frowned a little, unsure if the hit she'd taken was messing with her head.

"Buffy?" She whispered.

Sure enough, there was the blonde, swinging, kicking and punching for all she was worth.

Faith forced herself to stand as the demon knocked the blade from Buffy's hand and sent it skittering across the grass.

Buffy landed on her back as Angel tried to keep it off of her.

Faith moved quickly, grabbing the dagger and running at the demon.

While it was being distracted by Angel, Faith plunged the dagger into the demon's back.

It howled in pain as Faith pushed the dagger in deeper, feeling it's tough skin under her hands.

It fell forward with Faith on it's back and when she landed, she pulled the dagger back out, her hands covered in the demon's blood.

Faith looked down at her hands and dropped the dagger as she shook her head.

"No...no, not again. I won't. I haven't-"

Buffy turned as she went to Angel but Angel brushed past her and went on his knees where Faith was knelt on the ground, staring at her blood covered hands.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not human blood."

"Angel, I can't..." Faith sobbed.

Angel pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried.

Buffy glared at the scene before her.

"So you're what? Best friends now?"

Angel looked up at the other slayer and his jaw tightened.

"She needs help, Buffy."

"Help? She needs to be sectioned! Do you know what she did to me?!"

Angel shook his head.

"No but I'm willing to give her a chance. No matter whats she's done."

Buffy clenched her teeth.

"No. She's had her chance. I'm bringing her in."

Faith looked up as if realising that Buffy was there for the first time.

"Buffy..."

"I don't know what you did to trick him, Faith, but it won't work on me."

"I didn't trick him...I need help."

"Why should I believe anything you say? You took my body, Faith. You...used it and did God know's what with it."

"I didn't do anything. I was going to but I...I stopped." Faith admitted.

Buffy frowned at her.

"I know. Riley told me everything, but that doesn't mean that you get off light for this."

Angel frowned.

"Riley?"

Faith looked up at Angel, knowing the hurt it would cause him to know that Buffy had someone new in her life. Someone she loved other than him.

"It's her boyfriend." Faith told him gently.

Angel looked like he'd been run through with a sword all over again.

He stood, pulling Faith to her feet carefully and looked at Buffy.

"I am going to help Faith. Now you can stay here, talk to her, see what she has to say-because there's a lot going on that you don't have a clue about-

"Angel." Faith whispered in a warning tone.

"It's alright, That's your business. I'm not gonna say anything." He assured Faith.

He then looked back at Buffy.

"-but if you can't give Faith a second chance, go home."

Buffy's gaze switched from Faith to Angel and back again.

The blonde folded her arms.

"Alright...I'll hear what you have to say." She said to Faith.

Angel nodded to the dark haired slayer and she gestured for herself and Buffy to take a walk.

Angel said he wouldn't go far and would meet them back at his place.

Buffy walked alongside Faith, never taking her eye off the other girl for long.

She still felt that Faith was unpredictable.

"So what? Are you gonna tell me that one day you woke up and Found God?"

Faith smirked, despite how the comment made her feel.

Buffy didn't believe she was capable of change and just knowing that, hurt Faith more than she would ever admit to.

"No. I didn't. But I took a job here. I was hired to kill Angel and I took it because...because I wanted him to kill me. I wanted everything I felt to be over.

 _I_ wanted to be over." Faith told her but her voice didn't shake and it was said in a very matter of fact tone.

Buffy stopped walking and Faith looked down at the ground.

"I...I didn't know that. I didn't know you felt so much guilt."

Faith didn't look at her as she replied;

"Well now you do."

They started walking again.

"I know you can't ever forgive me, B. And if I knew of some way to make everything better, I'd do it."

Buffy only nodded.

"So what's the plan now?"

"I dunno...Angel said he'd help me but I don't know how."

Buffy stopped walking again and turned to Faith.

"Help yourself. Turn yourself in."

Faith stared at the other slayer and her expression turned stoic.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

Buffy shrugged.

"It's what I think you should do."

"Would that help? Would it make me seem like a better person in your eyes?" As soon as Faith said it, she regretted it and she mentally kicked herself for letting something like that slip.

Buffy frowned.

"Why would it matter what I think?"

Faith frowned deeply and shook her head, starting to walk away.

"It wouldn't. Forget I said anything."

Buffy kept up with her.

"Faith, what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing you haven't heard before." Faith muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just...leave me alone, alright?"

Buffy frowned and stopped in front of Faith so she couldn't walk anywhere.

"You need to be straight with me, Faith. You owe me that."

Faith licked her lips.

"I've been straight with you before, remember? It didn't work out too well."

"Wait...this is because of-"

"Yeah, because of that. Now can we just drop it?"

"No. We can't just drop it. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe it's cause' I hate the way I feel. I hate the fact that everytime I close my eyes, I see that guy bleeding to death right in front of me and maybe it's also because I love someone who can't even give me a chance!"

Buffy pursed her lips.

"Faith, you and I are the same in some ways but that doesn't mean you have feelings for me."

Faith's head snapped towards Buffy and her eyes darkened.

"Don't tell me how I fucking feel! You think I like this?! You think I like walking round thinking about you all the time?! I don't want this anymore, B! In fact...in fact, I wish I'd never come to Sunydale."

Buffy frowned at Faith.

Ok so Buffy didn't feel about Faith in the same way but she cared about her.

She was another slayer, her kin. How could she not care about her?

Yes, she'd spent a long time hating the other girl but a part of Buffy would always want to reach out to Faith. To help the girl.

"You don't mean that..." Buffy said sadly.

"Don't I? Think about it, B. I was living my life just the way I wanted, then I come to Sunny D and meet you and then...I fuck it all up. I shoulda stayed where I was."

Buffy took hold of Faith's shoulders and she noticed the way the other girl relaxed in that hold.

"Don't say that! I know we haven't had the best relationship but being with you, even though I know it's not who I am, I felt alive for the first time in a _very_ long time."

Faith looked up at the other slayer.

"You did?"

Buffy nodded.

"I didn't mean sleeping with you, it was good but I meant the slaying thing."

Faith nodded.

"Sure. That makes sense. Guess you gotta be a guy to appreciate what I can do." She said with a cheeky gin.

Buffy let go of her shoulders and gave her a slight nudge.

"I don't regret you, Faith."

Faith gave her a small smile.

"I don't regret you either."

The two slayers smiled, embraced (maybe a little awkwardly) and then pulled apart.

Buffy folded her arms.

"So I guess we should head back to Angel's."

"Sure, there's just something I gotta do first."

Buffy didn't want to question Faith so she just nodded.

"Ok. I'll meet you back at Angel's."

Faith nodded and watched as the other slayer turned away.

"Buffy?"

The blonde stopped and turned around to look at Faith, a smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...for everything."

Buffy nodded and her smile turned warm.

"I forgive you, Faith."

Faith smiled a little as she turned away then, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets as she walked away, and Buffy did the same.

The smile on Faith's face brightened considerably.

"That's all I needed to hear, B." She whispered to herself as she headed in the direction of the police station.

Ready to begin her journey on the road to redemption.

 **A/N-** **Reviews are welcome. I like to know what you guys think. X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seveteen: Behind Bars**

 **A/N- Ok guys so this chapter and maybe the one after, is going to focus on Faith's life in prision which we didn't see in the Angel episodes, so I'm hoping you guys would like to know what that might have been like for her. I know I would!**

 **Enjoy! X**

A wild spirit locked in a cage. It truly was Faith's version of hell but she knew this was exactly where she should be. She had done a bad thing and now she had to pay for it, in full.

The first few weeks had been about showing the other prisioners that she wasn't to be messed with and that, 'No, she wasn't going to be someone's bitch'.

If anything, she would make them _her_ bitch, but Faith wasn't interested in anything like that. She just wanted to do her time and find some kind of peace within herself.

At lunchtime, she always sat on her own.

Her cellmates were a little afraid of her after she'd rammed that girl's head through a wall only the other day.

Faith was fine with installing a little fear; just because she'd turned over a new leaf didn't mean she'd be little Miss Sunshine. She'd still be Faith, just a lot wiser from learning from her mistakes.

Faith sat hunched over a lunch tray, poking the same piece of crap around on it with a plastic spoon. The food in here really did suck.

She kept her head down, listening to different conversations, waiting for her name to come up just in case one of them or a few, were planning on trying to get the jump on her.

It was visiting day tomorrow and Faith wondered if anyone would show.

The last one to visit her had been Angel but that had been a week ago.

Maybe he was busy.

As Faith mulled this over, one of the prisioners- a new one- walked past her and knocked her tray on the floor.

"Oh look at that, you dropped your tray." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Faith looked down at the tray and then slowly up at the new girl.

"No. You did." She told her.

The other girl smiled but it was a cruel smile.

Ok, so this girl was bigger, taller and looked more like a fucking bulldog than an actual human being but Faith had taken on much nastier things that this.

"Shouldn't you pick it up?" The girl questioned.

"Nah, I think you should."

The lunch room went very quiet as Faith got to her feet.

The other girl seemed to like all the attention.

"It's your tray."

"You dropped it." Faith countered.

"Pick it up!"

Faith raised an eyebrow before standing in the girl's personal space.

"Alright, you're new here so I'mma let this slide but you need to know that you don't get to push me around, honey. You don't even want to try it."

The bulldog girl chuckled.

"Oh, I suppose you haven't heard of _me_ then."

Faith shrugged.

"Can't say I have."

The girl gave Faith a shove backward and the slayer hit her back on the table.

Her first thought was to punch, to make this girl become accustomed to a world of hurt but she held back. She was stronger than all of the girl's in here and unless they really pushed her, Faith wouldn't fight back and use her abilities to her advantage but this girl? This bulldog? She was working her last nerve.

"Name's Trina and everybody knows not to mess with me. I've done some really bad shit, stuff you couldn't even imagine, and you're in here for what? Unpaid parking fines?"

Faith grinned coldly and straightened.

"No. I'm a murderer."

Bulldog girl's smile faded just a little.

Faith took a step forward and the girl backed up.

"I've killed people and I don't know how long I'm gonna be in here for, now I got no problem with adding another name to my list, you wanna be on it, bulldog?"

The girl screwed her face up at Faith.

"What d'you call me?"

"Bulldog, name matches the face." She sneered gesturing to the girl's face with circular hand motions.

The girl lunged at Faith but she jumped up and back, onto the table behind her.

Bulldog swung for her again and Faith kicked out, snapping the girl's head back.

A few guards came then and pulled bulldog away from Faith.

As they did, she heard one of them talking to the new girl;

"You don't ever mess with that one, she's crazy."

Faith grinned a little as another guard came and joined his co-worker, pulling Faith off of the table.

"It's solitary confinement for you."

"Oh come on! She attacked me!"

"She didn't even hit you." One guard muttered as they dragged her out of the lunch room.

So Faith was stuck in a cell even worse than her own.

It gave her a lot of time to think, which was probably the idea, and paced around, the dim light giving her a slight headache.

She had been in solitary confinement before but she'd been known to make herself tired, she knew she wouldn't sleep otherwise.

She sat down in one of the corners and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes against the light.

"Anyone in there?"

Faith frowned as she heard a voice coming through from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I'm Amy. I got put in here for trying to strangle my cellmate. She had it coming."

Faith's frown deepend.

"What did she do?"

There was a pause.

"She's...a little handsy."

Faith bit back a grin.

She'd met girls like that her first day in here and she doubted that the new ones wouldn't try it on as well.

"Fair enough. Did you wanna kill her?"

"Yeah, least she wouldn't touch me again."

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What you in for?"

"Sellin' drugs."

Faith licked her lips.

She still hadn't met another prisoner that had killed. Assault, yes. Vandalism, sure but murder? Not as yet.

"You?" Amy asked.

Faith sucked in a breath before answering.

"I killed somebody."

There was a slight pause.

"Anyone you knew?"

Faith frowned and shook her head as she looked down at her hands, as if she could still the blood there.

"No...that still doesn't make it right though."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" She asked, the question throwing her off guard.

"Did you mean to kill him?"

Again, Faith shook her head.

"No. He came outta nowhere." She said distantly, as she recalled the entire scene.

"That sucks."

Faith nodded.

"Yeah but that's why I'm in here. Do the crime, you do the time, right?"

"I guess. But sometimes you don't have a choice." Amy said.

"I did. I was...impulsive."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Amy offered helpfully.

Faith smirked but there was no feeling behind it. She'd killed a man, mistake or not. Maybe if she'd let Buffy talk to Giles in the first place, she wouldn't be here now but then maybe in here, she had a shot at forgiving herself or something close to it.

Faith found herself in solitary for another few days until she was finally let out and back in her own cell.

Another few weeks passed until a guard came for her.

She frowned as she looked up from the magazine she was reading on her bed.

"Lehane, you got a visitor."

Faith put the magazine down and got up, frowning slightly and then wondering if it could be Angel.

She didn't know anyone else who would want to see her.

She followed the guard down to the rooms and stopped in the doorway when she saw the blonde seated on the other side of the glass.

She then got herself together and sat down, picking up the phone as Buffy did the same.

"Hi." Buffy said with some warmth to her voice.

"Hey."

There was a long pause.

"Didn't think I'd be gettin' a visit from you." Faith said with a small grin.

"I wanted to come and see you. I basically drove you here so..."

"Yeah. You did, but maybe it's for the best."

Buffy only nodded.

"So, how have you been?"

Faith shrugged.

"You know me, five by five."

Buffy grinned and shook her head.

"Same old Faith, huh?"

"Not quite. A lot's changed, B. A lot had to change."

Both slayers looked at each other for a long while before Faith spoke up.

"So, you here to see me or you gonna see Angel too?"

Buffy looked down and then back up at Faith.

"I'm just here to see you."

Faith nodded.

"Cool. How's things goin' with soldier boy?"

Buffy shrugged.

"It's not. He's gone."

Faith sat back and frowned.

"He ended it?"

Buffy nodded.

Faith had no idea what to say to that. She didn't know of anything she could say that would be comforting or positive, so she just said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Well it's his loss, B."

Buffy forced a smile but didn't say anything.

"Has Angel been to see you?"

Faith shrugged.

"Once but he's got a lot on, y'know, saving the world, kinda like what you do."

Buffy smirked, she knew Faith was teasing her.

"What about you? Do you miss being on the outside?"

Faith stretched.

"Yeah but it's only been a few weeks, B. I'm not getting suicidal yet."

"Yet?" Buffy questioned, a tinge of panic to her voice.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I'm where I'm supposed to be and that's that."

Buffy smiled at her.

"Who would've thought that we'd be here, having a civil conversation when months ago we were trying to kill each other."

Faith's smile dropped despite Buffy's attempt at keeping things light.

"I never wanted to kill you, B. I may have said it, may have even thought it but I wouldn't have done it. I don't have it in me." She said quietly.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"To kill? Cause' you kinda-"

"To kill _you_." Faith amended.

Buffy looked down, feeling foolish.

"Oh...right. Listen, Faith, about that-"

"Nah, I don't wanna get into all that. You know how I feel, B, but I'm dealin' and soon, I'll move on and forget all about...everything that happened."

Buffy looked up with eyes filled with child-like innocence.

Faith hated how she could act so strong and yet be so incredibly fragile all at the same time.

"You'd forget about me?"

Faith shook her head.

"No. Never. But don't go gettin' any ideas, blondie. I'm getting over you."

Buffy smiled and played with the ring on her finger.

The claddagh ring that Angel had given her. She'd only recently started wearing it again.

Faith pretended not to notice.

The bell rang that visiting hours were over and Faith sighed.

Buffy did the same.

"That went way too quick." Buffy said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You comin' back again?" Faith asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Buffy nodded.

"When I can."

Faith nodded but she didn't believe the other girl.

Like Angel, Buffy would be too busy. Hell! She hand't expected to even see her today but here she was!

They both stood and hung up their phones.

Buffy gave Faith a little wave and Faith smiled a little and gave her a tiny salute, because Faith didn't wave. It wasn't really her style.

But still, she turned away, heading back to her cell with a smile on her face.

 **A/N- Next, Faith gets some bad news but how will she handle it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen: Break Out**

One Year Later

 _'She's dead, Faith.'_

Those words, they wouldn't stop playing over and over in her mind. She tried to shut it out but she dreamt about it every single night since she'd been told.

It couldn't be true...

They had told her that there was a bright purple light, it looked like it was buzzing with electricity.

Dawn was supposed to be the sacrifice but Buffy had sacrificed herself in order to save her little sister and the world. Yet again.

She was dead.

They'd had the funeral and that was it. All over.

Faith felt numb, hollow. She wondered how Angel must be feeling.

She paced about in her cell, her cellmates, getting irritated with her.

Her anger had been through the roof lately.

She had hit out at anyone who even so much as a gave her a funny look.

Her cellmates were getting sick of it.

"Faith, sit down for fuck's sake." One said, letting out a breath as she did.

Faith scowled down at her as the blonde flipped through a magazine.

"Shut up, Lisa. You have no idea what shit I'm dealin' with."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"We heard; blondie died."

Faith felt her eyes fill up and she clenched her teeth in an effort to stop them from falling.

"It's sad but shit happens." Lisa added.

Faith couldn't contain herself any longer.

She flew at Lisa, grabbing her by the front of her tank top and pushing her into the wall, the magazine went flying from her hands.

"Shit happens?! Do you have any idea what that girl meant to me?! Do you even care?! No, of course you don't, cause' the only thing you've ever loved is that fucking loser of a boyfriend!"

Lisa stared at Faith in total fear.

The other girl had seen the damage that Faith could do and had done, and she had no desire to find out first hand what that felt like.

"Alright! I'm sorry, Faith! I'm sorry!"

Faith looked at her hands which were balled into fists in the girl's tank top and she frowned down at them, then released Lisa, letting her drop back down onto the bed.

"I need to...I need some air." She muttered distantly as she headed outside.

It was still dark so technically, Faith couldn't go outside but she needed a walk outside of her cell at least.

She passed the visiting rooms and thought of Buffy.

That was the last time she'd seen her.

She shook her head and carried on walking.

Faith looked up as a new girl came in and saw the door shut behind her.

Why was she in here?

She had to get out, she had to get to Sunnydale.

Buffy wasn't there anymore but for some reason that didn't matter. She just wanted to be near her and she didn't know why or if what she was thinking made any sense but she couldn't stay in here.

Suddenly, she ran, bolting for the door and kicking it open as a guard came through.

She throat-punched him and kept running, knocking out any guards that stood in her way and by sheer will of determination, she was free.

...

Faith had changed into jeans, a grey hoodie, black leather jacket and boots and was now back in Sunnydale.

She made sure to keep her hood up and her head down.

She didn't want anyone knowing she was back.

She made her way to one of the cemeteries and walked through all of them before she finally found Buffy's gravestone.

She sucked in a breath and knelt down in front of it.

She took a quick look around before speaking;

"Hey, B. I got out early for good behaviour. Nah, you know that's a lie. I just...I couldn't be in there anymore, ok? To find out that you were-that you are..." Faith bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes again.

"I can't believe you're gone, B. It wasn't supposed to be this way, y'know. I was meant to get out, come see you and we'd start saving the world together again. Y'know, the Chosen Two."

Faith chuckled.

"Well, that's how the movie version would've gone.

What am I supposed to do now? Now that you're not here anymore, it doesn't feel right. You know the strange thing? I knew something was up even before I got the call. I've been told that slayers have a bond, a connection, I never believed that with you and me despite my feelings an' all but...I felt something, like something had been cut-like the connection had been cut. I told myself it was because I was in prision and you were here but...I think I knew. The call just confirmed it, I guess."

Faith sighed and hung her head.

She traced Buffy's name in the stone and let the tears fall as hard sobs wracked her body.

The last time she'd cried this hard was when Angel had been there to save her and she'd broke down. She'd felt like she was breaking then but now, this was something completely different.

"So I guess...you're up in Heaven now, with old pets and relatives. I hope you're happy, Buffy. I really mean that. Cause right now? I'm a mess and I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Do I go back to prision? Do I keep running? What should I do?"

Faith waited as though she would get an answer but she shook her head and slowly stood up.

"I can't go back. I wanna stick around here for a while. If the cops show up, I'll run. I will go back, B, I promise...but I can't, not yet."

Faith touched the stone once more and then turned away.

...

The dark haired slayer had kept her promise. She'd stayed in Sunnydale. She'd helped out when the scoobies seemed to be in way over their heads and she'd done it all without them knowing. She'd kept a low profile and the cops hadn't shown but she still didn't relax. She'd had to pay the guy at the motel extra just to keep his mouth shut but it was a neccessary evil.

It had been nearly a year and Faith was out one night, taking one of her walks where she wouldn't run into anyone. She liked to take a walk just before dawn, that was when it was quietest and she could think and oh boy, had she done a lot of thinking.

Faith kept walking, past the Bronze, down a few side streets until she stopped.

She could hear something moving, walking into things; could be a drunk but still, her slayer senses were on high alert and she produced her stake from under her jacket.

She crept around the side of the wall and peered down the dark alley.

She frowned.

There was definitely something moving down there.

She moved closer until the figure stumbled into a bin and fell to their knees.

Faith put her stake back. She was right, it was a drunk.

She turned away when something stopped her.

"Faith?"

The dark haired woman turned at the voice and looked into the darkness.

Great, now she was hearing things because the figure wasn't even looking in her direction.

She shook her head and turned away again.

"Faith...is that you?"

Faith frowned again and glanced over her shoulder. Slowly, she pushed her hood back and stared at the figure she thought she would never see again.

"Buffy?"

The figure moved towards her, under the sickly yellow glow of the street lamp and Faith's lips parted in shock.

"Buffy... I thought-I thought you were-"

"Dead? I was." Buffy replied but she was still looking around as though she wasn't aure of where she was.

"Why am I...why am I back here? I was-I was in-"

Faith reached out to her.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have explain yet. Let's just uh..." Faith paused as she looked at Buffy's dirt covered dress.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Buffy nodded and Faith found herself putting an arm around the other slayer and helping her towards the motel...

Faith pushed the door open and let Buffy inside.

Buffy looked around Faith's room as though she didn't recognize it. Maybe she didn't. It still wasn't clear on how she had come to be back in the first place.

"The showers' through there and I'll get some clean clothes for you." Faith told her.

Buffy nodded and went towards the shower.

"Buffy?"

She stopped and looked back at Faith.

"You ok?" The dark haired slayer asked.

Buffy forced a tiny smile and nodded, then went into the shower and shut the door.

Faith went through her things; things she'd bought through-out the year she'd been in Sunnydale, and found a pair of sweat pants and matching top.

She shrugged.

It would have to do. Of course they were black, she imagined the Buffy would have picked them out in a brighter colour, maybe baby blue or God help her, even pink!

Faith smiled a little and went to the door, knocking lightly on it.

"Uh, B? I got you some clothes."

There was a pause, the sound of the door unlocking and a hand as Buffy reached out for them.

Faith handed them to her and Buffy muttered her thanks before shutting and locking the door again.

Faith sat on the bed, switched on the tv and waited for the other slayer to re-appear.

It didn't take her long and she emerged from the bathroom in Faith's tracksuit.

The dark haired girl smiled.

Buffy looked clean and fresh faced but the haunted look in her eyes didn't go away.

"Hey, you look better." Faith said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks." Buffy said softly as she tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Come, sit down. Tell me what happened." Faith offered, patting the space beside her.

Buffy sat down and looked at her.

"How come you're back in Sunnydale?"

Faith looked a little sheepish.

"I got a call, they told me you were dead...I couldn't be in there anymore, B. So I got out and got the first bus to Sunny D."

Buffy only nodded. No judgement, nothing.

"So, what about you? What do you remember?"

Buffy looked down at the bed.

"Everything." She said sadly.

"You wanna fill me in?"

"Are these sheets clean?" Buffy asked distantly.

Faith was thrown by the odd question until she realised what the other girl was saying.

"Oh yeah, I haven't...I mean, I change them once a week. I know it's the motel guy's job but he can barely get off his ass to switch the 'No Vacancy' sign on."

Buffy smirked a little at Faith's wit.

"You haven't changed."

She'd said something similar to her when she'd visited her in prison and Faith had told her otherwise.

"No, I really have, but I gotta know, B. Why are you back? Not that I'm not happy about it but I just wanna know."

Buffy's lips set into a grim line.

"I heard Willow's voice... They did some kinda spell and the next thing I know..."

Faith followed Buffy's gaze to her knuckles which were now turning into pink gashes.

"You were digging your way out of your own grave..." Faith finished for her, that same distant tone that Buffy had, clear in Faith's voice.

Buffy nodded.

Faith licked her lips.

"Damn, B. I shoulda been there for you."

"You didn't know."

That still didn't make Faith feel any better.

"You've been gone almost a year...and I heard you got sucked into some electric vortex, where did you go?"

Buffy looked like she about to cry and Faith wished she hadn't of said anything.

"Shit, B, I'm sorry. If it's too painful, you don't have to answer that, I didn't-"

"Heaven."

Faith looked at Buffy with a small, confused frown on her face.

"What?"

Buffy looked at Faith and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I was in Heaven, Faith. And now I'm back here. They brought me back to hell and I was in Heaven."

Faith licked her lips.

"Shit."

Buffy started crying openly and Faith did the only thing she could think of, she pulled the other slayer into a tight hold, rubbing her arms, trying to comfort her.

Buffy cried like that until she fell asleep.

Faith watched her, making sure she was alright and once she was satisfied that she would sleep right through, she quietly got off the bed and slipped on her jacket. She left a quick note;

BE RIGHT BACK X

Faith quietly shut the door behind her and then pursed her lips.

Someone had some explaining to do.

She knocked loudly at the Summers' residence until someone opened.

It was Xander.

He looked very shocked to see her and who wouldn't be? She was supposed to be in prison.

"Faith!"

Faith pushed her way in.

"Where's Red?" She barked.

Xander frowned at her.

"Is there a reason for this visit?"

"You're damn right there's a reason! You guys played with some powerful magic and now Buffy's back!"

Xander stared at her for a long time before she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, stay with me! Where's Red?" She asked again.

The girl in question came downstairs and had the same expression on her face that Xander had.

"Faith! What are you-"

"What did you do?!" She roared.

Willow frowned in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean, I-"

"You brought Buffy back! Why?! She was free, Red!"

Both Willow and Xander exchanged looks and then focused on Faith.

Small smiles came onto their faces and Faith raised her eyebrows at them.

"You think this is a good thing?"

"Well...we thought that she could be in some hell dimension somewhere." Willow explained.

"Yeah, well she wasn't."

Willow frowned.

"Where was she? _Where_ is she?"

Faith suddenly felt very protective.

"She's safe and she'll tell you where she was when she's ready."

Xander chimed in.

"Well can we go and see her?"

"No." Faith snapped.

Xander smirked at the brunette.

"You think she wants to be looked after by you of all people?"

"I'm not the one who-never mind. I can protect her, ok? She'll come around when she's ready until then...just deal with it." Faith told him as she turned and walked back towards the door.

"So we're supposed to be ok with that fact that she's staying with you? A murderer?"

Faith's fist clenched at her side as she fought to hold back her anger at him.

"It's better this way. She doesn't feel pressured with me."

"Is this about your little crush?" Xander said with a sneer.

Faith paused and turned back around for the second time.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Faith, don't go all shy on us now. You have a crush on Buffy. It's pathetic, almost sad even, but you can't help how you feel."

Faith nodded and got in his face.

"Yeah, I bet that's how you felt when you knew Buffy wanted to fuck a vampire rather than you, huh?"

He faltered for a little while before coming back with one of his own digs.

"The difference is, Faith, I've moved on. I'm with Anya now. You haven't moved on. You're still sniffing around her, hoping somethings' changed or that it will. Now _that's_ pathetic."

Faith couldn't help it, she punched Xander in the face and he fell back.

Faith instantly regretted it and she shook her head as Xander slowly sat up, Willow helping him.

Blood dripped from his nose.

"Now you see why we don't want Buffy with you?" He snapped.

Faith backed towards the door.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She muttered.

The door shut behind her and she ran back to the motel and to Buffy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen: Back To LA**

 **A/N-Ok, so this is going to bleed straight into season 7 for Buffy/season 4 for Angel pretty quickly. Gotta bring Angelus in some time or at least mention him.**

Buffy was sitting up when Faith got back.

The blonde smiled at her as she came in and shut the door.

"Where'd you go?"

Faith shrugged. She was tempted to lie, she didn't want Buffy knowing where she'd been, that she'd made her presence known to her friends and told them that Buffy was alive but that they couldn't see her. It made Faith look possessive but then she was fed up of the lies, the betrayal and to lie to Buffy right now, would be cementing her place as a liar in the other slayer's mind.

Faith licked her lips.

"I went to see your friends."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I had to tell them that you were back and I wanted to know why they-"

"Faith, you had no right to do that! I thought I was safe with you! That they wouldn't find out about me being back until I was ready!"

"You are safe with me!"

The words sounded strange even to her own ears. Not once had she ever been able to assure someone that they were safe with her and the way Buffy was looking at her now, she knew Buffy would never feel safe with her.

"I really don't think I am. And now they know I'm alive and they'll start looking for me! I just wanted some alone time, Faith! Ok, maybe it would have been with you but you're the only one who..." Buffy trailed off and shook her head.

Faith frowned slightly. She really wanted Buffy to finish that sentence.

"Who what?" She pushed gently.

Buffy looked up at her, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Who doesn't expect anything from me...who just doesn't care what I do as long as-"

"You're happy." Faith finished for her.

Buffy nodded.

"But I know the only reason that you feel like that is because of your feelings."

Faith held up a hand.

"Woah there, B. I care about you, sure and I want you to be happy but that doesn't mean-" Faith stopped at Buffy's raised eyebrow and she threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh fine! I got feelings for ya, ok? Let's not make an issue out of it."

Buffy bit back a smirk and avoided the other slayer's gaze.

Faith lowered her voice.

"I can still care about you and want you to be happy without having the feelings though."

Buffy nodded. She agreed with that. She felt the same for Willow and Xander and now Anya (as weird as that sounded).

Faith put her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Buffy sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Faith shrugged.

"I dunno, B. I mean, they're your friends but then they pulled you outta Heaven so I can understand why you're angry at em."

Buffy's eyes suddenly widened again.

"Do they know that? Did you tell them I was in Heaven."

Faith frowned.

"No! I would never! That's your business."

Buffy relaxed considerably and then let out a breath.

"Ok. So they know I'm alive. Do they know where I am?"

Faith shook her head.

"No, but it won't be long before they start sniffing around every motel in Sunnydale. They know I don't have the cash to get a place of my own and being as the cops are still on my ass, I can afford to put down roots, y'know?"

Buffy nodded in understanding.

"So we run."

Faith frowned.

"What?"

"We leave. Get away from Sunnydale."

Faith licked her lips.

"B, you're still the slayer. You can't just up and run."

"Why not? You did." The other slayer countered.

Faith nodded.

"Yeah but look at me, B! I'm a mess! I needed to run...and fuck it, I'm still runnin'." She said sadly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Buffy felt for her.

She was now stuck in a world that she'd been freed from and Faith was still on the run even when she was trying to do something right. It just didn't seem fair but they both knew that life wasn't fair.

Buffy looked at Faith then, knowing what she had to ask even though she already knew the answer; she was just hoping that Faith would tell her something completely different.

"So, what should we do?"

Faith stared at her intensely.

"I wanna agree with you and catch the first freighter outta here but...I know that's not what we should do. What we should do is for you go back to your friends and I need to turn myself in, again." She added with a roll of her eyes.

Buffy nodded. She knew Faith was right and it kinda bugged her that Faith was now the voice of reason. But she was right.

Buffy climbed off the bed and went to stand in front of of the slayer.

"I have to go now." She said softly.

Faith nodded.

"I know you do."

"Thank you...for taking care of me. Even if it was only for a few hours." She added with a little, humourless chuckle.

Faith didn't even so much as crack a smile.

"It's cool. You woulda done the same for me."

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I would have."

Faith stood and gestured to Buffy's clothes.

"You can keep them. I'm not gonna need em back where I'm going."

Buffy smiled tightly.

"Thanks..."

The blonde then turned and headed for the door. Then she stopped and turned back around.

"I'll come and visit you."

Faith waved a hand at her.

"Nah, you don't have to."

"I want to."

Faith paused and then nodded, her face stoic and unreadable until she smiled a very small, barely-there smile.

"I'd like that."

Then Buffy left and Faith sat back down on her bed with her head in her hands.

This was not the way she'd wanted things to go. She'd been so tempted to run with Buffy, to leave Sunnydale and Los Angeles behind but the cops would still be after her and what kind of life was that for Buffy? Certainly not one she wanted the other girl to have with her. One where she was always looking over her shoulder and they could never settle, then there was the problem of always being on the move and then of course, the real silent problem; Buffy would never love Faith and Faith didn't know if she could deal with that; being around the other girl all the time but knowing she couldn't have her or that the blonde didn't feel the way she did.

Faith sighed and found herself looking at a spot on the wall; It was then that she made a decision; she could lose these feelings. She could move on, fuck it, she _would_ move on.

She'd give up on this and she'd be free.

Faith knew that if she didn't, she was just another loser in love and she wasn't prepared to be love's bitch. Not for Anyone.

...

One Year Later

Faith tried not to feel overjoyed when she was told she had a visitor.

Buffy had been to see her a few times but apparently, some big bad was brewing and it called her back to Sunnydale and forced her to stay, but maybe she had some time or the big evil had been defeated.

Faith smiled to herself as she went into the room, but that smile slipped when she didn't see Buffy but Wesley.

She licked her lips as she sat down and picked up the phone.

"What's up, Wes? You never come to see me."

"It's Angel." He said.

That was him now. No pleasantries, no 'hello, Faith, how are you?' Just got right down to it. Faith could respect that. She wasn't one for all the nicey-nicey shit either.

"What about him?" Faith asked with a slight frown.

Wesley looked around before lowering his voice. He didn't know who might be listening.

"You know about the Beast, I assume?"

Faith nodded.

"Yeah. I see he blocked out the sun. Nice touch if you're a douche."

Wesley ignored her attempt at humour and told her straight.

"The Beast has a master, we're not sure who or what it is but our main problem is that the beast is now working with Angel."

Faith's frown turned into a full on scowl.

"What?"

"Faith, Angelus is back."

Faith stared at him before she stood.

"Get away from the glass."

Wesley stood and back and watched Faith launched herself through the window.

Wesley helped her take out a few of the guards before they managed to get outside and into Wesley's car.

He'd brought some clothes and Faith changed in the back while Wesley gave her the low down on everything that had happened and not just with Angel and Co but also Buffy, the Scoobies and Sunnydale; it was bad on all fronts.

They arrived back at the hotel where Faith was introduced to everyone.

Fred was sweet but probably wouldn't last a day out in the field (to her way of thinking), Gunn was tough but the soft spot he had for Fred was plain to see, as was Wesley's unrequieted love for the same woman, bet that was tough on all of them, Cordelia was well...Cordeila (only pregnant) as far as Faith could tell, there was a demon here called Lorne but he was friendly and they all seemed to trust him.

Faith mulled this over in her head until a voice, deep and judgmental, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So this the slayer."

Faith turned and a corner of her lips turned up in a half smile.

"And you must be Angel's brat."

Connor sneered at her.

"You've been brought in to help bring Angelus back." He said.

Faith shrugged.

"Somethin' like that, yeah."

"Angelus is a demon and should be killed."

Faith frowned.

"You're talkin' about your father there, son. I wouldn't give up on him just yet."

Connor shook his head.

"I'm not your son." He growled.

Faith nodded.

"No, you're not because if you were my son, I'd be handing your ass to you right now, but because you're Angel's boy, I won't touch you, unless you give me a reason to." She said but added that warning in case the kid got a little too big for his boots.

God he was like his dad! Dark, brooding, more with the attitude than anything else but he was young and probably a little more hot-headed. Well, with a mother like Darla, that had to be in there in some form or another.

Wesley had given Faith a little of their history but only enough so she knew who and what she was dealing with.

The human kid with the vampire parents. It was a new one on her, she had to admit.

Faith turned back to Wesley.

"Ok, so we go track Angel?"

Wesley nodded and then turned to the rest of the group.

"You get that protection spell up and running, Faith and I will track Angelus."

They nodded but of course, Connor didn't agree.

"No way! I can help! I can track him just as well as a slayer can!"

Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Connor, we don't need-"

Faith held up a hand.

"Wait a sec, Wes. Ok kid, if you're as good as you say, we'll try you out, you disappoint me, you're coming straight back here, understood?"

Connor smiled a little.

"Understood."

Faith nodded.

"Good and being as we're taking Live wire Boy with us, Gunn, you wanna come, keep him in check?"

Gunn nodded and they grabbed all the weapons they needed before heading out.

Connor went on ahead when Faith caught up to him.

"This is a capture mission, got it? No killing. Just taking."

Connor nodded but he didn't look like he was really listening and he proved that when they circled an industrial estate and a vamp jumped them.

Connor was on him in seconds, turning the undead thing to dust.

Faith lashed out in anger, pushing the brat against the chain link fence.

"You got a hearing problem, Kid?! What did I say?!"

Connor struggled but Faith held him in place.

"He was a vampire!"

"Yeah, and so is your dad! I said NO killing."

Faith shook her head in disappointment.

"Go home." She said quietly.

"What? No! I can do this! I swear!"

"Well you've just proved to me that you can't. I don't need you. Go!"

Connor glared at her before Faith glanced at Gunn and they both left Faith and Wesley to continue the search.

They walked in silence for a while until Wesley smiled a little at her.

"You handled Connor well back there."

Faith shrugged carelessly.

"Didn't have a choice, Wes. The kid was acting up. Can't have that."

Wesley nodded and then stopped as they neared a well known demon bar.

"I say we check in here."

Faith nodded.

"Good call. Rustle a few feathers or...scales or whatever, and see if anyone's seen him."

They both entered the bar and a few of the vampires scattered, not because they knew that the humans wanted answers on Angelus and his whereabouts but because it wasn't just Wes on his own, he'd brought a slayer with him and they feared her more than anything.

That was how you knew the real players from the wanna-be losers.

Wesley stood next to her.

"Do you think anyone knows anything?"

Faith nodded.

"I do. Lets see who's willing to talk."

Wesley gestured to the room at the back and Faith turned her nose up.

"Wes, I don't wanna talk to any blood whores, alright?"

Wesley took her arm.

"You will if we want to find Angelus. But I will warn you, what lies beyond there is like nothing you've ever seen."

Faith shrugged and went to go ahead when Wesley held her back.

"There's no coming back from this, Faith. I need you to be ready."

Faith nodded.

"I'm a slayer, Wes. I can handle it."

"Yes, you are a slayer, but you're not who you once were. I can see it. I need you to be you, Faith."

She frowned in confusion at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wesley's eyes darkened and Faith didn't like what she saw there but chose to ignore it anyway.

"I need you to be ruthless, fearless. I don't need you caring for people while we've got dangers such as Angelus and the Beast to deal with."

"What makes you think that I care about anyone?"

"Guilt. It consumes you and you so badly want to make up for what you did but by being this way, it makes you weak, Faith and we don't need it right now. Maybe if we survive this, then fine, but not right now."

Faith glared at him. He was right about her wanting to make amends but he was wrong about her feeling fear, she didn't, not at all but then she had yet to face the Beast and Angelus.

"Just focus on what you gotta do, I'll focus on what I gotta do, ok?" She said, trying to appear unaffected.

Wesley nodded but he knew that Faith had changed and he knew that she wouldn't be able to cope with what had to be done.

Well, looks like he would have to show her then.

 **A/N-Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and it's late. Enjoy anyways! x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty: Bad Blood**

Faith had never been to hell but she imagined that if she did, it would look and smell like this.

The place was disgusting. Blood splatters were dotted on the floor, it reeked of alcohol, smoke and blood. Humans lay about, high and weak from the blood loss while vampires fed shamelessly on the ones who were barely alive but completely out of their heads. It was dark, dank and Faith hoped that Angelus wouldn't stoop so low.

There were beds, matresses really, and they were pushed into corners and covered by net curtains. It was a complete and utter shit hole.

Wesley glanced back to see Faith's expression.

He knew this wasn't a place she'd ever been to before. She had known they'd existed but as tough as she was, she wouldn't ever step foot into one of these places without a good enough reason.

A girl who was shooting up, sat on one of the matresses.

Wesley glared at her.

"We are looking for a vampire named Angelus, has he been around here?" Wesley asked her, his tone hard and all business.

"Nope. I ain't heard no one by that name." She slurred.

Wesley sneered at her.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, man. I aint seen him!"

"And I'm just supposed to take the word of a filthy blood whore?"

Faith looked at the Brit. She's never heard him use any phrases like that before but then, much like herself, he had changed. He was darker, more serious.

"I haven't seen him." She slurred again.

Wesley suddenly grabbed her, holding her up against the wall and pushing her into it as hard as he could.

Faith licked her lips as she watched, slightly uncomfortable.

"Tell us the truth!" Wes shouted at her.

"Ow! He wasn't here!"

"You're lying!" Wes shouted and before Faith knew what was happening, Wes had the girl pinned to the wall via a spike through her shoulder. She screamed and cried as blood poured down her arm.

"Wes, stop! She's human!"

"She's a blood whore. The lowest of the low."

Faith shook her head and put herself between the girl and Wes.

"She's still human, Wes!"

Wesley's dark gaze locked with the other woman's.

"She's lying, Faith, and we want to know the truth."

He shoved Faith aside and pushed the spike deeper into the woman's shoulder, making her cry out again, more blood covering her arm.

"Where is Angelus!" He roared.

"Ok! Ok! He was here!" She screamed.

Faith looked up from keeping her eyes averted. She really had changed.

Wes eased the pressure off the spike.

"Did he say anything? Did he say where he could be going? What he wanted to do?"

"I don't know, it was late and I was high-"

Wes pushed the spike back in again and Faith inwardly winced.

"That wasn't what I asked! What did he say?!"

"He was mumbling to himself, something about a voice getting in his head, that's all I know, I swear!" She cried.

Wes, seemingly satisfied, pulled the spike back out and dropped it on the ground. The girl fell back onto the matresses, her blood staining the material.

Faith moved over to her, grabbing a piece of material and holding it over the girl's wound.

"You're gonna be ok, just breathe, alright?"

The girl nodded as Faith looped her arm around the girl, holding the material over the opening in her shoulder.

Wes looked down at them both.

"You should get to a hospital. Get them to stitch it back up for you. Go."

Faith frowned up at him.

"Wes, you can't just-"

"I said, go." He barked.

The girl, still crying and bleeding, got up and hurried out of the room.

Faith stood and glared at Wesley.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?! You can't just do that to people!"

Wesley turned around to face her.

"And why's that? Because you're really the poster child for humanity aren't you, Faith?"

Faith looked down.

"I'm not sayin' that what I did is justified. I hurt a lot of people but I don't think you should stick spikes into their shoulders when they're not giving you the answers you want!"

"But we know more about Angelus because of it, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do, but it didn't have to go that far." Faith said, her voice low and quiet.

"I don't need you like this, Faith. This is what I was talking about. When it comes to Angelus, we must be as brutal as he is."

"Then we become just like him. What's the point?"

"To defeat Angelus, we have to think as he would."

"No...I don't believe that. We do this our own way."

Faith brushed past Wesley, determined to leave the bar. She'd already seen too much and now she just wanted to get out of here.

"You think showing concern for a blood whore makes you a better person?"

Faith stopped.

Wesley took a step towards her.

"You think that maybe if you do good, if you act more like Buffy, people won't hate you?"

Faith's jaw tightened at the mention of the other slayer's name, for more reasons that one.

"Here's the truth, Faith. No one really wants you. You're useful. You're good at what you do, but at the end of the day, everyone wants you to crawl off and die somewhere so they never have to deal with you ever again."

Faith looked down, her fists were clenching at her sides and Wesley pushed his luck.

"Angel tried to help you, you ignored him. I tried to help you, you beat and tortured me. Buffy tried to befriend you but it wasn't enough for you, was it, Faith?

You think we can't see it? The way you are around her, the slayer that is better than you in so many ways...You wanted her to love you. Everyone knows how pathetic that is. Buffy could never love someone like you. A waste of space, a rat, a useless little bitch who's only talent seems to be in the sack, or so I've heard."

Faith lashed out, a hard punch to Wesley's jaw and his head snapped back.

His teeth sliced into his lower lip and blood dripped from his nose.

Faith's eyes were dark and angry, like a storm and her teeth were clenched, she was shaking from her anger.

Wesley straightened and looked at her, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I knew she was still in there." He said knowingly.

Faith looked at her knuckles which were now bleeding from the impact; yep, she'd hit him that hard.

"All that to bring the 'real me' forward?" She questioned, her voice was uneven.

Wes shrugged.

"I knew it would take a lot but now you're ready."

She licked her lips and nodded her head slowly.

"Let's do this."

But there was no emotion in her voice, only pain and determination.

Those words had cut deep. Deeper than Wes even knew but at least the old Faith was here and this Faith could take on Angelus. He was sure of that.

They walked around for a while, seeing if they could track Angelus but he was no where to be found.

They were almost about to give up when Faith stopped, tapping Wesley on the arm.

"I think we've found our boy, Wes."

Wesley followed her gaze to a banner that read, 'WELCOME, FAITH', and it was pinned to the side of a huge abandoned building.

"I'd say he was in there." She said.

Wesley raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

"So much for trying to be funny." She muttered.

Wesley ignored her and turned around.

"I think the best course of action would be to get in through the r-"

"Got it!"

Wes turned back around to see that Faith had already climbed up onto the roof and was now running towards the skylight.

He shrugged and followed her up but Faith was already inside before Wesley had even begun his climb.

It looked like some industrial building that hadn't been used in years and Faith trod carefully, in case one of the floorboards gave way.

After climbing down a few frames that were made up of scaffolding poles, she made it to the floor.

Then Angelus showed himself, well, he spoke but she couldn't see him.

"Hello, Faith. I see you noticed the banner."

Faith spun around in the direction his voice, stake out and at the ready even though she had no intention of using it.

"How could I not? It's big enough."

He laughed darkly.

"Always with the dry humour. I wonder if you use it to cover up more of your pathetic self than you already do."

"Alright, cut the crap. let's do this." She growled.

"Do what?"

"Fight."

He chuckled again, that deep, dark chuckle that made a not so pleasant chill slide down Faith's spine.

"Is that what you're here for, Faithie? Cause' I have a buddy who does that for me now."

Faith spun around too late and was punched hard in the stomach by the Beast.

She flew backwards, hitting the wall to her right.

Faith heard something crack and wondered exactly how many ribs that was.

"This is the other slayer?" She heard the Beast say, his tone clearly unimpressed.

He pointed at her with his rocky, clawed hand.

"This is the woman you all fear?"

Angelus shrugged.

"Hey, not me, buddy, but most of my kind do, yeah."

The Beast sneered down at Faith's form as she tried to stand.

"She's nothing but a weak little girl."

Faith lunged and tried knocking him down the Beast picked her up as though she weighed nothing and threw her down hard onto the floor.

Faith called out as blood filled her mouth and her vision blurred.

"Wow! Now see, Big guy, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Angelus went over to Faith and crouched down beside her.

"I was really rooting for ya, kid. Seriously! Between you an' me, the big guy? He's kinda cramping my style."

Faith blinked, trying to clear her vision but her head pounded, she had cuts and bruises all over body, plus those broken ribs that would heal by the morning and she felt, for the first time in her life...she felt weak.

"You want me to do you a favour, do ya, Faithie?"

Faith glared up at him.

"Screw you." She snarled.

"Would you? Because we almost did but Angel was all, 'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy', wasn't he? Now you and I...Oh, I can only imagine what that would've been like."

She spat blood onto the floor just by his boot.

"Guess we'll never know."

"Well, we might. Because after I get rid of him back there-He gestured over his shoulder to the Beast with his thumb- "Me an' you, we're gonna fight and I'm gonna kill ya but before that, we're gonna do all those things that I know you're capable of. Now, you can either play along or you can-"

"Tell you to fuck off?"

Angelus laughed then turned around, a strange looking spike in his hand and plunged it into the Beast's heart.

The Beast howled in pain and fell to his knees as a bright light seemed to burn him from the inside out and in turn, the sun became visible once more.

Angelus rolled his eyes when he saw the light through the blacked out windows.

"Hmm, shoulda thought about his death and that it could mean the return of the sun, damn!"

Faith swallowed and moved sso that she could sit the sun's rays that came through the dust covered window.

Where Angelus couldn't reach her.

"Aww, what's a matter, Fathie? Scared of little 'ol me?"

Faith glanced at the sun and saw the chain hanging from the ceiling.

"Nah, I'm just seeing if you got the balls to come and get me." She said but she was breathing hard and her voice was hoarse.

Angelus moved but not near enough.

"How ya feelin', Faith? Tired? Weak? Defeated?"

Faith glared up at him and grabbed the chain just above her.

"Defeated? Never."

She then swung the chain hard and it shattered the glass sending Angelus into the shadows before he grinned over at her.

"Maybe next time then."

Then he was gone and Faith collapsed in the sun.

 **...**

Wesley was sat beside Faith as she came to.

She frowned as she sat up slowly but everything still ached and her muscles protested at the slightest of movements.

"At least he killed the Beast."

Faith looked around and winced as the sun caught her eyes.

"Yeah..."

Wesley moved towards her and she got to her feet instead.

"I need a shower." She muttered.

Wesley nodded and they both headed back to his apartment.

Wesley showed Faith where the shower was and left her alone, telling her that he was going to to the hotel to talk to the rest of the guys and to meet him there.

She agreed and stepped into the shower, letting the blood and feeling of failure wash off of her.

She then stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

She felt like she couldn't do this. She felt like taking on Angelus would be too hard but she wasn't going to give up on Angel. She owed him too much and she cared about him but still, she needed to talk to someone.

She picked up Wesley's phone and dialed the number she knew off by heart.

She waited then started to put the phone down, regretting her choice and then hanging on again.

"Hello?" Buffy's voice came through on the other end.

Faith opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again, putting the phone back down.

She sighed and went to change into clean clothes.

Back at the hotel, no one was pleased but Faith ignored it and spoke to Wesley about coming up with another plan.

He had one but he knew she wasn't going to like it.

He sat down and showed her a syringe.

She immediately turned her nose up at it.

"It'll put Angelus into a coma-like state. All you need to do is take it and let him feed from you."

Faith licked her lips and nodded.

"Ok...well if it works-"

"Faith, don't agree to this readily; by doing this may mean that you don't wake up from it. Ever."

Faith's brow furrowed and she grabbed the syringe from Wesley.

"It's Angel. I'll do it."

Wesley looked into her eyes and could see that she was serious.

He nodded and handed the syringe to her.

"Only when you're ready." He said gently.

She nodded and looked down at the syringe and frowned.

Faith went upstairs to one of the rooms and shut the door to give herself some privacy as she picked up the phone, forcing herself to stay on the line, no matter whose voice she heard.

She dialed that same number and waited.

"Hello?"

Faith licked her lips and forced herself to talk.

"Hey, B, it's me."

There was a slight pause.

"Faith?"

"Yeah. I just um...I wanted to talk to you before...well, before some shit goes down."

Another pause.

"What are you talking about, Faith?" But there was concern in the other slayer's voice.

"It's just somethin' I gotta do, B, but I wanted to talk to you before...before it happens, ok?"

"Where are you?"

Faith closed her eyes.

"In LA. At...the hotel."

She could practically hear Buffy's eye roll.

"So you're not in prison."

"No. I got out. Again."

"But you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said but Wes- look it doesn't matter. I just wanted to have one civil conversation with you before I-" She cut herself off but the blonde caught on.

"Faith, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Jeez! Can we just talk without it turning into a fight?!"

Buffy sighed.

"Fine. I'll bite. Let's have a nice conversation."

Faith smirked but she wasn't happy. She could hear the mockery in Buffy's voice and she decided to give up.

"No, y'know what? Whatever, see ya round, B."

Faith went to put the phone down when she realised that this could be the last time she would ever speak to the other girl.

"Wait, B!"

"I'm still here."

"Listen I um, I want you to know that...I never stopped lov-caring-about you. You're a good friend, even when I wasn't such a great one." She added.

"Ok now you're scaring me, Faith. You never talk like that."

"It's gonna be ok, Buffy. I promise."

Faith then put the phone down. That was the best she could've said, given the circumstances.

She then went back downstairs to Wesley and held up the syringe, exposing her arm.

"I'm ready."

They found Angelus or rather, Angelus found them.

Wesley watched Faith's back as they fought. She was scared, she would admit to that. She had to let him bite her and she wondered if he would take too much before the drug entered his system.

They kept on throwing punches and trading kicks. Faith let him get close until he had her pinned beneath him.

He grinned down at her.

"Well this wasn't the way I pictured it but hey, it'll do."

He then bit down and Faith cried out as his fangs pierced her flesh.

he drank deep and she felt herself getting weak before he suddenly pulled back and stared at her in shock.

"What did you do?"

She grinned but she was weak from the blood loss.

"Got ya a little gift. Enjoy."

She then passed out and Angelus followed soon after.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One: A Visit From The Past**

 **A/N- A different take on that episode where Angelus and Faith are taken into Angel's past only this time, it's Faith's past that they're taking a little visit to.**

A dim light buzzed somewhere and Faith opened her eyes.

She was in a room but she knew this room. She knew it so well and had worked so hard to forget it.

She heard a grunt and sat up, looking to her right to see Angelus sitting up and shaking his head to clear the same haze that she felt.

He groaned and then took a look at where he was.

"Where in the hell are we?" He asked but his tone was harsh.

Faith licked her lips.

"My room."

Angelus frowned.

"You just had to shoot up that nasty shit, didn't you? And now we're in some alternate reality thing."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"It's the past, dumbass. This is my room when I was growing up in Boston."

Angelus looked around and grinned.

"What a shithole...matches your personality."

Faith ignored the jibe and got to her feet.

She could hear shouting from downstairs and she sighed.

She could hear her mother shouting at her latest boyfriend and things were being hurled against the wall; glasses smashed and plates shattered.

The door to Faith's old room opened and a fifteen year old version of herself came into the room, shutting the door and leaning back against it.

Angelus looked at the kid.

"This is you?"

Faith nodded as she looked at herself.

Not much had changed but she'd definitely grown into a more attractive woman, this kid looked a little plain, but the clothes were bordering on trashy.

Young Faith walked across the room and sat on her bed, covering her head with the pillow.

The girl tensed when she heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and Faith backed up against the wall.

"Argh, I don't wanna see this again." She muttered unhappily.

Angelus grinned at the slayer's discomfort.

"Somethin' bad about to happen, Faithie?" He teased.

She said nothing as the door opened and her mother stormed in, drunk and angry.

"It's all your fault, you know! Before I had you, I had a life! Now I have nothing! And you...you're sick! I don't want you in here tonight! Get out!"

Young Faith fled her room while her mother passed out on her bed.

Faith followed her younger self and Angelus found himself forced to go with her.

She watched as Young Faith ran out the door and across the street to the park a few blocks away.

Faith watched until she couldn't see her younger self anymore.

"Where are you going?" Angelus asked, standing right beside her.

"The park." Faith answered as she looked up at the setting sun.

"I slept in that park for three days straight til she came and found me."

Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Do you expect me to care about some childhood trauma?"

"No but since you're here, might as well give you the grand tour. I would've preferred that we were taking a look at your life but we're obviously here for a reason."

Angelus growled low in his throat.

"Well yeah, this is all part of your plan, bore to me death with an episode of Faith's This Is Your Life!"

Faith chuckled at the sarcasm in his voice.

He hated being here almost as much as she did.

That was when she felt a shift and suddenly, they were outside a club.

Young Faith was standing in an alley, smoking and watching as the smoke disappeared into the air as the music pounded from inside.

At least it was quiet out here.

A woman, dressed in a business suit walked towards her.

"Faith?"

Angelus frowned.

"Who's that?"

"My watcher. I didn't know it at the time."

They watched as the woman smiled at Young Faith who was now eighteen years old.

Young Faith frowned and stood, flicking her cigarette to the side.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am here to tell you that the previous slayer has died. I am your watcher and you, Faith, are the new slayer."

Faith's brow creased.

"What's a slayer?"

There was another shift and Faith ducked as Kakistos loomed above her.

Angelus smiled.

"I know this guy! A vampire so old his hands became cloven."

Faith felt fear grip her even though she had killed Kakistos, that fear never left her, it just got pushed to the back of her mind.

Faith looked as her watcher sat, covered in blood, clothes ripped and tied to a chair.

newly activated slayer Faith was being backed into a corner. Tears streaked her face and she was shaking.

Faith knew what would happen and she waited for it.

"You and Buffy took Kakistos on, how is it you're still alive?" Angelus asked.

Faith looked at her watcher, guilt cutting into her heart like a blade.

"I left her..."

Faith watched herself pick up a shard of glass and stab Kakistos in the face with it, scarring him for the rest of his undead life, then she ran, leaving her watcher there.

Faith had told herself over and over that it didn't matter what she did, even if she could've killed Kakistos in that moment, her watcher was still dead but she hadn't been, had she? She'd been beaten, amongst other things, bloodied and passed out but she was still alive and Faith had to live with that as well as her fear for the older vampire.

Angelus walked over to the watcher who's head had lolled forward to hang on her chest.

"She was still alive, Faithie, and you just left her? *Tsk tsk*, how you do live with somethin' like that, huh?"

"I don't! You think I don't see this everyday?! Just like I see the guy in the alley! This haunts me! Angel understood that!"

"Angel's a moron." Angelus muttered.

"Angel is more man than you'll ever be." She snarled.

"Yeah, but if he didn't have that soul, he'd be well...me. More powerful, not so tortured if he just gave in to that animal instinct."

"This wasn't his choice. With Buffy that was different. He loved her."

Then another shift and they found themselves in Sunnydale at the Bronze.

There was Faith, just a few years younger than she was now, and she watching Buffy.

Angelus grinned.

"So are we experiencing the first time you had the hots for little Buffy?"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"No, this was the first time I came to Sunnydale."

She was only half telling the truth, from the moment she'd laid eyes on the other slayer, she knew something was gonna happen. She just didn't quite understand what.

There was another shift and they were in Faith's apartment.

Faith watched herself wrap the sheet around herself and walk over to the mirror.

She turned slightly to look at her back in the reflection and saw the scratch marks on her shoulder blades.

She grinned to herself. Buffy really had done a number on her.

"So we're taking a look at your rough sex life, why?" Angelus asked, bored and annoyed at the whole thing.

"This was after...our first time." She said awkwardly.

Angelus grinned and bent low to whisper in her ear.

"Oh yeah? Does she like it as rough as you? Or did you have to go all coy and shy on her? Angel had to be gentle, make her feel like she was the only thing that mattered, but you...I got a feelin' you took what you wanted and let her finish herself off."

She whirled around to glare at him.

"No, it wasn't like that, I would never-" She stopped and frowned.

"I loved her." She said, her voice very soft and quiet.

Angelus smirked.

"And all who do seemed doomed to a life of suffering. Take yourself for example, what has happened to you since you met her? Anything good?"

Faith frowned.

Angelus was trying to get to her.

"She nearly killed you. You ended up in jail and she also rejected you when you tried to tell her how you felt."

"None of that-apart from the trying to kill me part-was her fault. If I hadn't of killed that guy then maybe-"

"Maybe what? You think she'd still love you? If she ever did. I mean come on, Faith, you're really not her type. She probably only slept with you out of curiosity."

Faith licked her lips and stared him down.

"Whatever. I'm done with all this anyway."

Something shifted again and they were in prison.

Faith groaned.

"Oh shit."

Angelus looked around.

"Ooh jail time. So what's this looking at now? And please tell me it's over soon."

Faith nodded.

"Not long now." She said but she was distant.

Angelus looked at the dark, office type room.

"So what room is this? Bit swanky for a prison."

Faith nodded.

"It's the counselor's room. I used to go here for sessions."

Angelus laughed, causing Faith to glare at him again.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"I didn't think you were the therapy type."

Faith shrugged.

"It was mandatory."

A man walked into the room, followed by another version of Faith.

"Take a seat."

Angelus leant back against the wall next to Faith.

"So what's this? First session?"

"Last."

Angelus frowned slightly.

"This is the session where I completely opened up. It was hard but I did it anyway."

"You know I still don't care, right?"

Faith smirked and nodded.

Prison Faith sat down while the counselor sat in the chair opposite her.

"So, how have you been?"

"Ok, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm in prison, dude. What do ya want me to tell you? That I've made a few new gal pals and we've started a book club?"

"It would be a start but first, tell me why you are so insistent on staying away from people."

Prison Faith licked her lips.

"I don't see the point in getting close to anyone."

"Because you got close to someone and got hurt before, yes?"

Prison Faith fixed him with a look that was meant to say, 'you're playing way too close to home here' but instead, he pushed.

"Who was he?"

"She." Prison Faith corrected him.

"Ok, 'she' then. What happened?"

"I can't see the point in this. I don't really talk about my feelings, ever."

"Maybe you should give it a try. You might surprise yourself." He said with a kind smile.

Prison Faith shrugged, giving in.

"What the hell. Ok well, I met someone, loved her, she didn't love me back. I killed a man, we slept together, she hurt me, I came back, tried to destroy her life, came to LA, turned myself in. That's it."

"This girl, how did you know you loved her?"

Prison Faith sat back, lacing her fingers together on her stomach.

"I dunno...I just saw her, knew who she was straight away. We spent some time together and she...she got me all fired up, y'know?"

"In what way?"

"Well when we were fighting-"

"Fighting?"

Prison Faith struggled to come up with a convincing lie.

"We took martial arts together."

He nodded, seemingly convinced.

"Anyway, we would take this...class, and afterwards, we were both really juiced y'know, and then I'd need to cool off and it was like she didn't. She'd go and eat a low-fat yoghurt or somethin'."

The counselor smiled and wrote something down on the pad in front of him.

"So how did you two end up sleeping together?"

Prison Faith grinned and bit it back.

"One night, we just let loose. We were fighting, I challenged her to walk away from me and we kissed. One thing lead to another and we ended up back at my place."

Faith stood and looked at Angelus.

"I don't need to hear this." She muttered, then looked up at the ceiling as though The Powers That Be could see her.

"What is the point of showing me this?! I know what happened! I was there! What's with the fucking reminders?!"

Angelus chuckled.

"Don't wanna remember how open you got, huh?"

Faith glared at him.

"The only reason I'm reliving this nightmare is because of you!"

Angelus held his hands up.

"Hey, you're one who took the drug."

"Yeah, to stop you!"

Then another shift and they were in Angel's mansion back in Sunnydale.

Angelus let out a breath.

"Why are we here!" He moaned to The Powers That Be, the same way Faith had done.

Faith frowned, not understanding anything until Angel walked by and stopped by the fire.

Angelus looked around for another version of Faith.

"Where are you?"

Faith's frown deepend.

"I don't know...I still don't get why I'm being shown all this."

Angelus sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe it's showing you how pathetic Angel really is. I mean look at him! Living above ground like one of them-" He picked up a book from the table and chucked it onto the floor. -"reading classic novels like one of them, he probably ate the writer of the damn book! He's pathetic!"

Faith only watched as Angel turned away from the fireplace, picked up his book from the floor and stared at Angelus.

"Angelus never did care for reading."

Faith's eyes widened.

"Angel? You can hear us?"

Angel gave Faith a small smile.

"I'm the only one that can. Willow is in LA, she's trying to restore my soul, I can feel it. You, Faith, you're close to death but you can fight this. Never give up, remember? I need you to wake up, Faith. Wake up and perhaps I will too."

Faith shook her head, slinking backwards, away from the fight she might have to face.

"I don't know if I can-"

"You have to. Not just for me. There's another reason Willow is here. She wants to take you back to Sunnydale."

Faith frowned.

"Why? I'm a wanted fugitive."

"Because there's a big evil going down, the Hellmouth will open and all of hell will follow with it. Buffy needs you, Faith. She needs you by her side."

Faith smirked at Angel.

"She's never needed me, Angel."

"She needs you now more than ever. If you can't wake up for me, wake up for her."

Faith pursed her lips and glared at Angelus.

"And him?"

"Willow will restore my soul. I'll fight him and he will lose but Faith, I need you to wake up...please."

Faith nodded and watched as Angel suddenly jumped Angelus. She jumped in to help but was knocked back.

She was running out of time.

She lunged again but was knocked back into the wall and hit her head.

Darkness threatened to take her when Buffy's face flashed through her mind. She was crying, talking to someone.

"I can't do this without her. I need Faith back."

Faith's eyes snapped open and she found herself on one of the beds in the hotel with the demon, Lorne, watching over her.

She jumped from the bed and went down to Angelus.

She got there just in time to see his soul being restored.

Angel looked up at her, weak but it was definitely him.

"Knew you could do it."

Faith smiled at him and Angel passed out, exhausted from the effort of fighting his evil alter ego.

Angelus was buried once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two: Late Night Release**

 **A/N- Smut scene coming up. Don't like, don't read. For those who do, enjoy ;)**

 **Reviews are more than welcome. They keep the motivation going, which I seriously seem to be lacking at the moment. X**

Willow stopped the car outside Buffy's house and killed the engine.

She opened the door then stopped, noticing that Faith wasn't doing the same.

She frowned a little.

"You ok?"

Faith nodded as she looked at the house.

"Yeah. I just need a minute."

Willow nodded and climbed out, shutting the door behind her.

Faith realised it would look strange if she came in a few minutes after Willow, so she climbed out and joined the witch on the porch.

Willow opened the door and Buffy smiled brightly and hugged her best friend.

"Willow, you're back! How was it?"

"Everything's fine. Angel has his soul and everyone's happy. I also brought someone else home."

Buffy looked behind the red head to see Faith standing in the doorway.

"Faith."

"Hey, B. You look...good." She said awkwardly.

In truth, Buffy had looked better. She looked tired now and her hair had lost that shiny commercial look to it. If anything, it looked a little dull.

"You too."

Giles emerged, followed by Dawn, Xander and Anya.

"Faith. It's nice to see you."

"You too, Giles. You look well."

Dawn folded her arms and gave Faith a scathing look.

"So this is the other slayer? I'm not impressed."

Faith gave her a tight smile.

"Well I'm not here to impress you, twinkie. I'm here to fight the good fight or whatever it is."

Buffy smirked as Faith leaned in close to her.

"This is the sister?"

"Oh yeah. She's feisty but she's not to be harmed." Buffy said in warning.

Faith held up her hands.

"Hey, my days of hurting humans is over. You'll get no trouble from me."

Anya was eyeing Faith warily.

"Xander has told me a lot about you. He liked you at one point but now he has me so...back off."

Faith chuckled.

"Xand's really not my type, honey. You're safe."

Buffy chuckled when Anya pouted.

In the other room were all the potential slayers.

They were chatting amongst themselves when Buffy walked in with Faith in tow.

They all looked up when they felt the unfamiliar presence.

"Everyone this is Faith. Faith, everyone."

Faith only nodded as the potentials smiled a little awkwardly or just eyed her up, trying to decide if she was friend or foe but Buffy seemed cool with her so they went with it for the time being.

Buffy smiled to herself.

"I'll show you to your room."

"I have my own room?"

Buffy stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Willow said you'd be staying with us. Is that not right?"

"No, no it's cool. Just didn't think that you'd want-"

"You in the house? This a chance for us to start over, Faith. To put the past behind us and move forward as two slayers helping each other out. Does that sound good to you?"

Faith pushed down her own feelings, offered up a tight smile and nodded.

"Sure."

Buffy continued walking up the stairs with Faith following her until they got to a room Faith knew.

She frowned slightly when Buffy gestured for her to come in.

"This is your room."

" _Was_ my room. I'm in my mom's room now."

Faith bit her lip. She'd heard what happened to Buffy's mom and she licked her lips nervously before she spoke.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry...about your mom."

Buffy gave her a small, hurt smile.

"It's ok. I still think she's with me somehow."

Faith nodded.

"Sure she is." And she meant it and she wanted Buffy to believe it too.

They had both seen too much to know it was possible.

"Well I'll let you get settled, then you can meet the rest of the gang."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"There's more?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yep."

"And they all sleep here?"

Buffy nodded again.

"Get settled. See you downstairs in a few."

Faith nodded.

"Sure."

Buffy closed the door behind her, and Faith hugged herself, feeling a little awkward at being Buffy's old room.

The last time she'd been in here was when- She stopped herself- that wasn't her anymore. She didn't need to remember that.

Instead, she sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed out the sheet absentmindedly.

The door opened and Faith stood up quickly, like she'd been caught doing something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for Buffy."

Faith eyed the man in front of her. He was tall, dark skinned and had deep eyes but they also told Faith that he had been through a lot and he was human.

"She just went down." Faith told him.

"Ok, thank you. You are?"

Faith held out her hand.

"Faith, and you?"

"Robin, Robin wood. I'm a friend of Buffy's."

Faith blinked and her tongue worked faster than her brain.

 **"** So you guys aren't screwing?"

He seemed taken aback by her tone and frank way of talking.

"Um...no. We're just good friends."

Faith nodded.

"Cool. You don't seem like her type anyways."

Robin's brow creased but he smiled.

"And you would know what that is?"

Faith shrugged.

"Dunno, B might've changed since I last saw her."

Robin paused and then backed out of the room.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to her. See you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

This was all way too weird, Faith thought as she went back downstairs.

It seemed like Buffy had been talking to them because the second she was in the lounge, they were full of questions.

"Buffy's told us all about you."

"Is it true you used to be evil?"

"And you broke out of prision?"

Faith stammered, hating the attention.

"Well I uh, I used to be-"

Buffy stood back with her arms folded and watched the scene play out.

"So are you staying to help us defeat the first evil?"

"I guess..."

"Cause we need someone who also knows some basic training but who can also be quite hardcore and it sounds like, from what Buffy tells us, that you are pretty hardcore."

Faith frowned, looking at them all and trying to remember what they'd asked her.

In the end, she frowned, shaking her head and headed for the back door.

"I gotta get some air."

And she rushed outside, closing the door behind her.

Once she was outside, Faith lit up a cigarette and inhaled sharply, letting it calm her down.

She sat down on the steps of the porch and took another drag.

The backdoor opened and Faith closed her eyes again, waiting for the onslaught of more questions.

"Hey."

Faith turned slightly as Buffy came to sit down beside her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...I just-they're a little much."

Buffy smiled a little.

"I know, but they mean well."

Faith nodded as she took another drag.

There was an uncomfortable silence that stretched between them until Buffy glanced down at her clasped hands as she spoke;

"I'm glad you're here."

Faith looked at her and a small smile came to her lips.

"Yeah...me too."

Buffy looked at her then and they both smiled.

So much had happened between them. They had caused each other so much pain but at the same time they had shared things that no one in each other's lives had ever gotten close to.

Faith had come here, hoping to start again. To remain as friends and leave her feelings buried, hoping that in time, they would go away, but when Buffy looked at her like that, it was hard not to hope for something more.

"Buffy, I-" Faith began until a certain blonde vampire came into view and Buffy's smile grew.

"Spike."

The vampire looked at Faith and smirked a little.

"Dark, hair, intense eyes, tight clothing, pouty lips, you must be Faith."

Faith raised an eyebrow and looked at Buffy.

"Is that how you described me to him?"

Buffy blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"In so many words."

Faith looked up at the blonde vampire.

"You're Spike."

He nodded and Faith stood, looking at him and watching the way he looked at Buffy and how she looked at him.

 _Another vampire...shit, maybe I need to get sired_. Faith thought as a stabbing feeling hit her a little harder than she'd like.

"How are the potentials?" He asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded as she stood next to Faith and folded her arms.

"They're a little excited about another slayer being here but apart from that, they're the same."

Spike nodded and then turned his attention to Faith.

"And you're here to help?"

Faith shrugged.

"Guess so."

She then turned to Buffy.

"So what's the plan for tonight, B?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Nothing yet. I think we're all gonna rest up and do some heavy research in the morning."

Faith nodded but she was slightly irritated that she wasn't going to get to pummel something and release some of that pent up frustration.

Spike went into the house, giving Buffy a gentle kiss as he did.

Faith licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek.

Maybe this was going to be a lot tougher than she thought.

 **...**

Faith was upstairs in her room when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." She called as she folded a pair of jeans and put them in the cupboard.

"Hey. Only me." Buffy said as she came in and shut the door behind her.

Faith stopped and looked at her then decided to carry on putting things away.

Buffy was dressed like she was ready for bed, in silk pajama bottoms and a white tank top, her blonde hair left loose.

"I just wanted to say that it means a lot to me that you're here."

Faith smirked.

"You said that already." She mutered but she didn't say it with that harsh tone of her's that Buffy had become accustomed to. She even smiled a little when she said it.

"Well what I actually said was that I was glad you're here."

Faith shrugged and put another top away.

"Same diff."

Buffy took another step towards her and Faith had a sneaking suspicion she was testing the waters.

"Is it hard for you? To be here I mean."

Faith shrugged again and picked up a a pair of leather pants from her duffel bag.

"Nah. Just like old times. Only, we're not throwing each other into walls." She joked.

Buffy smirked.

"So it's not difficult for you to...to see me with Spike." She said but it didn't sounded like a question; Faith answered anyway.

"Nah, it's cool. You've obviously got a thing for vampires."

"Spike has a soul now." Buffy told her.

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"He did that for you, right?"

Buffy nodded and a deeply buried pain surfaced at the memory of finding him torturing himself, and he'd done it all for her.

"Big man. Following in Angel's footsteps an' all." Faith said but she meant it, no matter how flippant it sounded.

Buffy nodded.

"I try to block it out sometimes."

Faith didn't say anything and Buffy tried to get back to the real reason why she was here.

"I was worried when I saw you with Willow. Not that I don't want you here-I do-I just wondered how you were...feeling lately." She finished awkwardly.

"You mean, do I still have the hots for ya?" Faith asked with a knowing smirk.

Buffy coloured up again and nodded.

"Yeah...that's what I was trying to figure out."

Faith let out a little breath before she licked her lips and answered;

"Yes but it's under control, trust me. I'm not gonna do anything crazy, I swear."

Buffy took another step towards her.

"I actually came here to tell you that it doesn't have to be a problem...if you don't want it to be." Her voice had dropped an octave and she backed Faith into the wall slowly.

Faith shook her head.

"What are you doing, B?" She whispered, feeling her control slipping.

Buffy moved into Faith, gently pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Making it easy for you to be here. To be around me."

Faith kissed back but it was a slow, barely there kiss, as though she was holding back.

Buffy brought her hand up to rest on Faith's stomach and as she kissed the dark haired slayer, she brought it down until she dipped her fingers in just below the waistband of Faith's jeans.

Faith brought her head back, away from Buffy's face and licked her lips, taking hold of Buffy's wrist gently and pulling it out.

"Woah, Buffy, I don't...you don't need to do that." She said softly.

Buffy moved in again.

"You know you want me to." She breathed against Faith's neck.

Faith was losing it and she knew it, so she stepped away from the other woman.

"No. I don't. Look, I've taken a lot of time to think on this. You and I will never be what I've been fantasizing about since the first time I met you and that's cool with me, I've come to accept it. But you, comin' in here, all 'take me, I'm you'rs?' It's not working for me, B. I'm not buying it. I know you don't want this. Not really."

Buffy frowned slightly.

"I thought...I thought it was what you wanted." She said, and Faith could've kicked herself for making Buffy sound so hurt.

But she knew in her heart she was doing the right thing.

"But it's not what you want, B. It has to be two-sided, you know this. Look, I'll stay and I'll fight by your side but this? Not happening. I'm sorry."

Buffy stepped back and nodded but her gaze remained fixed on the floor.

"Ok...I guess I'll just go to bed then."

Faith nodded.

"Ok."

Buffy opened the door and glanced over her shoulder.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Faith replied.

Buffy shut the door and Faith collasped back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands and letting out a sigh.

Shit!

She couldn't sleep and she squrimed around, fighting with the covers but it was no good. Buffy had gotten her all worked up and she wouldn't be able to sleep until she got what she needed.

Tossing back the covers, she climbed out of bed and headed for another room.

She knocked lightly on it, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently.

Robin opened the door, looking surprised to see her.

"Faith."

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course."

He stepped aside and she went in.

As soon as he shut the door, she pushed him up against it, crashing her mouth against his.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a bit.

"Faith, what is this?"

She offered him a shaky grin.

"Just two people lettin' off some steam?" She tried.

He frowned slightly.

"Now?"

She frowned, clearly offended.

"You're a guy, I'm offering you sex and you stand there and question it? Who are you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're here. You've never shown any interest in me before."

Faith could feel her chance slipping so she tried something else.

Taking a step towards him, she put a hand on his chest.

"Tell me you're not curious. Tell me that while you've been living with B, you haven't wondered what a slayer's like in bed. To feel all that power, that stamina, taking you for everything you've got and then taking more."

Robin looked down at her, his eyes hooded.

"I uh..."

"Come on, you know you want this." She breathed into his ear.

"I'm not sure it's me you want." He said but his voice was heavy with lust.

Faith licked her lips and turned them both around to push him down onto the bed.

"But you want me, I know you do."

Robin nodded and watched as she crawled on top of him.

"You hard, baby?" She teased as she hovered above him.

He nodded.

She grinned.

"Think you can handle me?"

He grinned a little and nodded, unable to form words.

"Well, let's give you a try then."

She then straddled him and removed her top.

He stared up at her, gripping her arms as she removed his pants and top, tossing them onto the floor.

She then removed her own pajama bottoms and pushed herself down hard onto him, letting out a little moan as he filled her.

Robin closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as she rode him.

Faith was as wild as he'd been told and in bed, she was no different.

He tried to match her but her strong thighs held him down and he fought to thrust up into her, grunting with effort.

Faith gripped onto his shoulders as his hands dug into her back.

Sweat coated both of their bodies and Faith grinned as she licked her way into his mouth. He dug a free hand into her hair and yanked her head back sharply, making her hiss in both a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Faith kissed him again, biting hard into his bottom lip, making him groan.

Clearly she wasn't the only one who liked the pain/pleasure play.

He was close, she could feel it, but she needed to be as well, so she went all in.

Her movements were sharper, harder, faster, and she raked her nails down his back, hoping it would speed him up a bit.

She heard him grunt with effort again and she grinned, looking at him.

"You doing ok there, pal?"

He glared up at her, seeing the mockery on her face.

He knew what she was thinking; how could a human keep up with a slayer? But he was determined to prove her wrong.

He suddenly flipped them so she was underneath.

It caught Faith off guard but she went with it.

He drove hard into her and she groaned.

 _Now they were getting somewhere!_ She thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him, matching every one of his moves with her own.

"Come on, fuck me." She breathed, her teeth clenched.

He did and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Finally she came and so did he, after her, like a gentleman, except she didn't believe that those types of men existed.

He rolled off of her and she just lay there, panting slightly as he fought to get his breath back.

The only difference here was that in about fifteen minutes, she would be ready to go again, but him? It may take a few hours, but Faith had gotten what she wanted and now she was out of bed and slipping back into her clothes.

"Thanks, that was great."

He sat up and stared after her.

"That's it?"

She shrugged.

"What? Did you wanna cuddle?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked down.

"No but I just thought that...I don't know what I thought." He muttered, brushing a hand over his head.

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought this was me showing interest in you but I don't do relationships. I'm strictly a 'get some, get gone' kinda girl."

He nodded.

"That's fine. I get it." But his tone was hard and Faith rolled her eyes.

He'd get over it. She told herself, but just as she was going out the door, his next words stopped her.

"Least I'll have the memory of bedding a slayer. Didn't exactly rock my word though."

She turned and glared at him, shutting the door again.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Sorry but you built it up so much and it kinda left me a little...I don't know, underwhelmed?"

"Underwhelmed? Are you serious? Dude, you just got fucked by a slayer. I know what I bring to the bedroom, alright? So if you think that wasn't mind blowing just then, you're clearly having sex the wrong way, or maybe you've just gotten used to your own hand." She added spitefully.

"Oh you think I don't have options? That I got lucky with you?"

Faith folded her arms and shrugged.

"Well yeah. Buffy doesn't want it from you, does she?"

"No cause she's fucking that blonde vampire." He replied and she could hear the venom in his voice.

Faith shrugged.

"Whatever. It's up to her what she does anyways. But you need to learn some respect. We can go again if you aren't satisfied."

Robin shook his head.

"I'm good."

Faith shrugged again.

Your loss."

She then left the room, feeling slightly odd.

Had he really just told her that she didn't deliver?

Faith knew how good she was with anyone. Never had she had a complaint.

If anything, some of them became clingy little bastards/bitches who she had to change her number for just to stop the constant calls and texts.

When she returned to her room, she changed, quickly showered and then got into bed, finally able to fall alseep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three: You Did What?**

The next morning, Faith made her way downstairs to find Buffy, Willow and Xander all having breakfast at the table.

Faith instantly felt awkward and turned away from the kitchen.

Willow looked up and felt a little bad for Faith, so she welcomed her over.

"Faith! You wanna join us?"

She looked unsure and forced an uneasy smile onto her face.

"Oh, I dunno, I don't wanna interrupt-"

"Oh you're not! In fact, we were just talking about tonight's plan. We'd really liked your input." Willow said brightly.

Faith nodded and glanced at Buffy who kept her head down, staring into her bowl of cereal. Last night was obviously still weighing heavily on her mind.

The only empty seat was next to the blonde slayer herself.

Faith sat down and Willow jumped up, grabbing a bowl, the box of cereal, milk and setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks." Faith muttered as she filled her bowl.

Buffy gave the other slayer a sideways glance and Faith rolled her eyes. She would really need to have a talk with her afterwards.

The breakfast discussion was about tonight's plan; it consisted of Buffy, Faith, the potentials- all of them really- going down to where Caleb and his minions were hiding and smoke him out or go down there and kill him, whatever worked.

Caleb, the evil priest and agent of the first evil, was responsible for the deaths of the potential slayers who had come from all over the world to be trained by Buffy and help in the good fight.

After breakfast, Buffy went to get up when Faith grabbed her wrist.

Buffy looked down at the grip Faith had on her, and the dark haired slayer released her.

"We need to talk."

Buffy licked her lips and nodded.

"Ok."

"Upstairs. I'll be in my room."

The blonde nodded again and Faith excused herself, going up to her room.

She paced as she waited for Buffy. It felt like she was taking forever. Unless she'd chickened out and she wasn't coming at all, but just when Faith's anger got the better of her and she pulled the door open violently, she found Buffy with her hand poised to knock.

Faith relaxed and stared at a shocked looking Buffy.

"Oh...I thought maybe you wasn't coming."

Buffy looked down at her boots.

"I was talking to the potentials...they have a lot of questions." She finished with a slight chuckle.

Faith nodded.

"Yeah, I rememember."

She then stood back, holding the door opened.

"Uh...come in."

Buffy did and Faith shut the door behind her, folding her arms as she turned around.

Buffy played dumb. It wasn't a good look on her but Faith went with it anyway.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"What happened last night. I know you think it would've made it easier on me but I'm over it. I'm over you." Faith told her.

Buffy stared at her.

"Really?"

Faith nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, you got me all fired up last night but then I'm only human, and you were basically offering yourself up on a plate-"

Buffy blushed and bowed her head to hide it.

"I got you fired up?"

Faith nodded with a grin.

"-So much so that I had to bang Robin in the next room!"

Buffy's blush and grin dropped instantly.

"You did what?"

Faith was still grinning as she looked at Buffy.

"I had sex with Robin. I tell ya, B, you should give it a go, he's got such a big-"

"I've heard enough." She interrupted quickly, holding up a hand.

Then she frowned, a little angry at the other slayer.

"Is it your mission to screw every guy that comes into my life?"

Faith's grin became shaky.

"What? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No but that's not the point."

"Then what is, B? You're not screwin' him, you don't have feelings for him so what's the problem?"

"You! You're the problem!" Buffy shouted and then clamped her lips together, wishing that she could take it back.

Faith stood there for a few minutes, just staring at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be ok with me being here... I'll get my stuff and be gone by tonight. That ok with you?" She asked but her tone was flat, void of sarcasm.

"No, Faith, that's not what I meant. I just-"

"It's cool. I get it. I did a lot of bad shit and everytime I do something reckless, it reminds you of what I did, of what I tried to do. It's fine."

"No, it's not, Faith. Please just... don't go. I just need-"

"You need what? Time? Haven't you had enough of that?" Faith snapped as she grabbed the bag from under her bed and unzipped it.

"Yes. I know I have but I don't want you to go."

"Yes you do, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Buffy made the mistake of grabbing Faith's arm and Faith elbowed her in the face, her anger once again, getting the better of her.

Faith clenched her teeth in anger at herself, then her expression softened as she reached out to the other girl.

"Shit...B I'm sorry. I just-"

Buffy shook her head as her nose started bleeding, and she took a step back from Faith.

"You're right...I can't get over what happened."

Faith started grabbing things from her closet and stuffing them into the bag.

Now she wanted to get away more than she felt Buffy wanted to be rid of her.

"It's cool. I didn't expect you to. I know you can never forgive me so it's better if I just leave."

Tears came to Buffy's eyes and she sniffed.

"Faith...I need you."

"No you don't...you have everyone here. I'm only adding to the pain, B. I don't want that for you. I know we both said I'd changed but...but maybe I haven't."

"No, you have! I can see it!" Buffy argued, hoping that anything she said would get Faith to stay.

Faith shook her head.

"It's better this way."

Faith didn't have much and she'd finished packing before she'd even realised.

Maybe tonight was too far away. She could leave now.

Hefting her bag up and onto her shoulder, she glanced at the blonde slayer.

"Good luck with everything."

Buffy watched her walk towards the door and pull it open.

"Where will you go?"

Faith stopped, a small, tortured smile coming to her face as she shrugged.

"I dunno...I'll send you a postcard."

Then the door shut and she was gone.

...

Buffy had found herself alone. She knew she had Spike, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and God forbid, Andrew, but she was the only real slayer here.

With Faith gone, she felt more alone than ever and since that day, more potentials had died and it had forced them to question Buffy's leadership. They had demanded that Faith return and as Buffy found herself kicked out of her own home, others had tried to contact Faith but she wasn't answering her cell and no one knew where she was.

It was like she'd vanished off of the grid.

...

Faith stared at her phone as she lay on her lumpy motel bed and a frown creased her brow as she read the texts back.

FAITH. WE NEED YOU.

FAITH, WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP?

FAITH. IT'S WILLOW. BUFFY HAS BEEN KICKED OUT. WE NEED YOU.

It was that last text that caught Faith's attention.

They had kicked her out?

Faith shook her head and sighed, tossing the cell phone to the space beside her and sitting up, rubbing at her face.

She looked around at the familiar room.

She shouldn't be here. She was supposed to leave and never come back.

Leave B to it, remember? So why was she now staying in the same dingy motel as she had done all those years ago?

She sighed and pulled on her boots.

She wondered where Buffy was holed up now that she'd been kicked out of her own home.

Faith stood and stretched, feeling the muscles pulling and cracking her knuckles.

Shrugging into her jacket, she pocketed a stake, just in case, and headed out to find the other slayer.

The streets of Sunnydale were abandoned. Houses had just been left; doors were open and a there was no one even walking about or taking advantage of the fact that you could walk into any house you wanted and take whatever they'd left.

Faith kept walking each street, she passed Buffy's house and Restfield Cemetery until she turned into a side street and stopped outside one particular house.

Her connection to Buffy never really went away; it couldn't. They were The Chosen Two and no matter how much either one of them would like to forget the other (sometimes), that connection of being slayers was still strong and they could always use it to find each other if need be.

Too bad Faith was using her's more than Buffy ever had done, Faith thought a little bitterly.

The door to the house was ajar and Faith pushed on it gently, entering into darkness.

She didn't bother to check the rooms. She knew Buffy was upstairs.

As she reached the landing, she found the other slayer, frowning at the opposite wall as she lay on her side, one hand propping her head up.

Buffy sat up, her eyes widening as she saw Faith standing in the doorway.

"Faith..."

The dark haired slayer spread her arms in a grand gesture.

"The one and only."

She frowned as she looked down at Buffy.

"So, they kicked you out."

"They did." Buffy confirmed sadly.

"And you what? Let them?"

Buffy looked up at Faith and her brow creased.

"What else could I do, Faith? They wanted you back and me gone."

Faith looked down and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh...yeah, heard about that."

"Well that is why you're back, isn't it? They called and you came running."

"No. I came because Willow text me saying you'd been kicked out. I came back to find you. But if you're gonna be ungrateful about it-" Faith said, turning away.

"No, Faith wait!"

The dark haired slayer stopped and came back into the room.

Buffy let out a breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just...when they said they wanted you and they kicked me out, it hurt, you know?"

Faith nodded, completely understanding how Buffy felt.

"You feel like you belong somewhere and then they turn. Yeah, I get it."

Buffy could hear the pain in Faith's voice but like she always did, she chose to ignore it. It made things easier on her if she didn't feel so much empathy for Faith.

"So what now?" The blonde slayer asked, feeling way past defeated.

Faith cracked her knuckles.

"We take back what's your's. Make theses girls see sense, then it's up to you on how to finish this."

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Finish this?"

"Well yeah! B, how long has this been going on? Some big bad shows up, you wait around, waiting for them to strike and _then_ you attack. Maybe all your fights would be over quickly if you made the first move."

"Oh you mean like you would?"

Faith shrugged.

"At least I get shit done."

"Yeah but you're reckless and sometimes thoughtless and you get yourself lead into danger-"

"There it is. All negatives...maybe if you just followed your gut instead of having to think everything through, we might actually stand a a chance at beating this thing."

Buffy gave her the tiniest smile at the one word she'd latched onto.

"'We'?"

Faith sighed, she hated letting onto buried feelings accidentally but she'd said it now. No going back.

"Yeah. 'We'. I'm gonna stick around, help and then-"

"Then what?" Buffy asked, her smile fading.

"I'll take off again."

"What if I need -"

"You won't need me after this. It's the Hellmouth. Once that closes, you're free...for the time being."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I need you in my life as more than just another helping hand? Just another slayer to ease the burden?"

Faith folded her arms defensively.

 _Don't let her in. Don't get hurt_. She chanted over and over in her head.

"As what then?" Faith asked, trying to appear unaffected.

Buffy's friendly smile returned.

"How does 'friend' sound?"

Faith blinked.

"Friend?"

"You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah...course I do. I just...never had one."

"Well maybe you and I could be that. What do you think?"

Faith looked at her for a long time before a small smile curled one corner of her mouth.

"Friends...yeah, I guess we could try that. Everything else we've tried has gone to hell so why not."

Buffy chuckled a little.

"You sound funny when you're unsure."

"Hey, I'm trying to be normal here."

Buffy nodded.

"I know you are. I'm sorry. Friends?" Buffy pushed, teasing Faith with her new position in her life.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now do you wanna go back home or not?" Faith muttered.

Buffy nodded.

"I really do."

Faith gestured with her head for them to leave this house.

"Come on then."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- So it's been a while but I've decided to carry on with this one. I always go back to Buffy fics hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **24**

Going back to Sunnydale was sort of like coming home for Faith now.

But was determined to show these potentials that they had to have some respect for Buffy, if not, then this was never going to work.

Buffy stared at her house, it was like she afraid to go in, Faith thought as she watched the other Slayer's body language.

"It's your house, y' know." She said.

Buffy nodded but still kept staring at the front door.

"I know."

"Well come on then, let's go in, lay down the law to these little punks."

"Faith." Buffy said gently but by way of warning.

Faith held up her hands as if in surrender.

"OK, let's lay down the law to these... young women. That better?"

Buffy gave her a small smile.

"It's a start."

Faith smirked then licked her lips as she straightened up.

"Want me to go in there first?"

Buffy looked at her and Faith could see how nervous she was about this. Sure, Buffy could always be a leader but she was now in charge of girl's lives and Faith couldn't even begin to imagine what a burden that must be to carry, she didn't want to. It was one of the reasons she wanted to do this whole thing with Buffy. Two Slayers sharing the burden. It had to be easier, right?

The blonde finally nodded and without thinking, Faith reached down and took Buffy's hand.

She stopped once she'd realized what she'd one and immediately let Buffy's hand go.

"Sorry B. Force of habit."

Buffy only smiled at her.

"It's OK, just..."

"I get it." Faith cut in, wanting to save herself from further embarrassment.

Faith walked ahead as Buffy followed, arms folded.

Faith opened the door and stepped into a living room full of girls who instantly broke into smiles when they saw her.

"Faith!"

"You're back!"

"Oh thank God, we couldn't do this without you!"

The noise of their voices angered Faith when she thought of the blonde currently standing by the door behind her, just out of sight of all the others.

"We gotta talk, alright?" Faith said calmly and as expected, they all sat there, ready to listen.

Faith licked her lips, not sure how to begin but also damn sure that she wanted to tell them all exactly what she thought.

"So I got your messages." She began, cracking her knuckles as she looked round at all the expectant faces.

"You kicked B out, huh?"

Willow went to stand.

"Buffy thought that-"

Faith shot her a look and held up a hand.

"No, I don't want the lies Red. I know that you kicked her out in favour of me coming back here. You gotta know that I am not B. She's a leader. I'm a party girl. You call me for a good time, a drink, maybe some quick hard and fast sex, I dunno, but B? Now she's the one you want as your leader. She's..." Faith fumbled for the words that always remained in her heart, even when they basically hated each other. She found them hard to say now, especially to this group of girls who were currently looking like they worshiped her.

"Listen, she's got a good heart. She's strong and she's true and yes she comes across hard and strict but that's only because she's trying to make you guys into better versions of yourselves. You need to understand the seriousness of this. It's the First. The big bad evil where everything comes from and we need to be ready and the only way we are ever gonna do that is to have Buffy here."

The potentials looked at each other and Faith saw the guilt pass in their eyes.

"So...how do we get her back?" One asked, their voice small.

Faith grinned and stepped back.

Buffy knew that was her cue to walk in and all the potentials looked relieved that she was back and ashamed that they had kicked her out in the first place.

Faith went to the other side of the room, letting Buffy have the floor.

Xander went over to Faith, he looked a little nervous but as always, was trying to cover it up with humor.

"Faith, I just wanna say-"

"Save it. You guys tossed B out on her ass without so much as an explanation. I don't need to hear anything you have to say."

Willow looked at Faith then and her dark gaze shot to the witch, daring her to say another word.

"That goes for you too."

Buffy started telling the potentials about just what they were up against and how much more training they would have to do. She also told them that it wasn't going to be just her training them, Faith and her were a team now and they would listen to both of them equally.

Faith nodded her head when Buffy looked at her to show that she understood.

"Training begins tomorrow at sun up. Get some sleep for now." Buffy said as she headed for the stairs.

Willow went over to her.

"Buffy-"

"Do I still have a bed up there?" The blonde Slayer snapped.

Willow closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly.

Buffy climbed the stairs then stopped.

"Faith? You wanna share?"

The brunette looked at Xander, Willow and Anya before she joined Buffy on the stairs.

"Yeah, cos this doesn't look weird at all." Faith muttered in Buffy's ear.

"Let them think what they want." Buffy said dismissively and Faith shrugged.

Buffy's room was thankfully, just as she'd left it.

The double bed beckoned to Faith and for months on end of sleeping in lump motel beds, she would be pleased to sleep in a comfortable bed for a change but then she had to think about this; Buffy might have invited her up to her room in front of the others but that didn't mean that they would be sharing a bed, especially not with their track record.

Faith decided to make herself comfortable on the floor when Buffy went into the bathroom.

When the blonde came out again, she looked down and saw Faith laying on her back on the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, gettin' comfy, see?" She said, gesturing to the blanket.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get in." She said she went over to her closet and changed into a top and pj shorts.

Faith climbed into Buffy's bed and watched as the other Slayer took her long hair out of her hair clip, the blonde waves falling down her back.

Oh God, how was Faith even meant to sleep in the same bed as this woman?

Faith licked her lips and swallowed, trying to get a grip and failing when Buffy slid in beside her.

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked, turning on her side to face the brunette.

Faith nodded.

"Sure."

Buffy propped herself up on one elbow and looked at her.

"This isn't making you feel...things?"

Faith frowned slightly, prepared to go into denial mode if she had to.

"No. Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Why you pushing me B? I said it's fine." Faith finally snapped.

Buffy bit back a grin and placed a kiss on the other Slayer's cheek.

"OK, night Faith."

Instinctively, Faith reached out, her hand locking around the top of Buffy's arm, holding her in place.

"I lied."

Buffy frowned a little in confusion.

"About?"

"This is making me feel things." Faith admitted, her voice small.

Buffy smiled and then lent down, placing her lips gently against the other Slayer's.

When she pulled back, she smiled into Faith's eyes.

"Good."

"Are you serious?" Faith asked, her voice cracking and she wanted to kick herself for it.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Buffy said, her voice well controlled, Faith noted with some measure of annoyance.

For a while, Faith didn't move and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Are you waiting for permission?"

"No, I just-"

"Then get on over here." Buffy purred.

Faith growled low in her throat and pushed herself on top of Buffy. Both Slayers both gasped as they felt their bodies molding together.

"God B..."

Buffy's hands came up and gripped Faith's shoulders from under her arms.

Faith settled herself between the blonde's legs and pushed her hips forward and into the other Slayer.

Buffy could feel how wet Faith was just from this alone.

"Been a while?"

"Shut up." Faith groaned as Buffy pushed her own hips forward so that they made this delicious friction with Faith's.

The blonde moaned and fisted a hand in Faith's hair.

"I forgot how good you were at this." She panted in Faith's ear.

Faith grinned, her old swagger coming back.

"It's not over yet babe." She whispered, her hand sliding down Buffy's torso and finding her way to Buffy's center.

"Oh shi-Faith!" Buffy gasped when she felt Faith enter her.

"Just ride with me baby, I got you."

Brown eyes locked with hazel and some sort of deep understanding passed between them as Buffy smiled up at her warmly.

"I know you do."

And they both knew she wasn't just talking about the sex.

Buffy closed her eyes as Faith kissed her and moved her fingers at the same time.

Soon Buffy was gasping into Faith's mouth as Faith fucked her a little harder.

"You're holding back." Buffy panted.

Faith frowned as she slowed the pace of her fingers.

"What? No I'm not."

"I won't break Faith. Let go."

Faith licked her lips and nodded.

They kissed and it was hard and bruising as Faith's fingers sped up.

"Faith..."

"Buffy..."

The both moaned each other's names, not caring who heard them in the other rooms.

"I'm-I'm-"

"Coming?" Faith finished for her with a grin.

Buffy bit her lip and nodded.

"Not yet babe." Faith teased as she pulled her fingers out of her.

"What? Oh come on!" Buffy groaned as Faith slid down her body, pulling Buffy's shorts with her.

Buffy's back bowed as Faith gave her long one swipe through her center and the other Slayer's legs started to shake.

Buffy grabbed Faith's hair and used it to drag the brunette back up her body and kiss her harshly, teeth and tongues battling for dominance.

"For fuck's sake Faith, will make me come already?"

Faith grinned and plunged her fingers back inside of the blonde.

With just a few strokes, Faith had Buffy coming hard and fast, her hips bucking underneath her as Faith's fingers kept up their relentless pace.

Once she was sure Buffy was sated, Faith slowed her movements to bring her back down gently and then removed her fingers, rolling onto her back beside Buffy.

Faith glanced at the blonde and grinned as she panted heavily beside her.

"Was that good for you?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded, not being able to speak as she tried to get her breath back.

Faith leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips.

"Good. Now get some sleep. We gotta be up early in the morning."

"What about...you." Buffy asked, still breathing heavy.

Faith shrugged.

"You can make it up to me tomorrow night."

Buffy grinned and soon found herself in a blissful sleep.

Faith watched her for a while, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

What did this mean for them?

Did it mean anything to Buffy?

Was it a way to get back at her friends for some strange reason?

And the most important question of all; what did Faith do when Buffy decided this was no longer what she wanted?


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

It came out of nowhere.

"You can't be serious." Faith said, a frown furrowing her brow.

"Why not? They're ready."

"Ready my ass! B, we've only been training em for a few months!"

Buffy folded her arms, a determined look on her face. A look that Faith had seen before and she knew that was fighting a losing battle by arguing with the other slayer.

"They're ready and besides, I have a plan."

Faith's dark eyes widened.

"Oh you have a plan! Well that makes everything fucking fantastic!"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic, this will work. I just need to get Willow on board."

Faith looked more confused than ever.

"Red? What's she got to do with all this?"

"I need to talk to her." Buffy said, more to herself than to Faith and she brushed past the other slayer as if she wasn't there.

"B? I need a little more." Faith argued.

Buffy stopped and looked back at her.

"What do you need to know?"

"Uh, the plan? What you're planing on doing? I thought we were a team."

"We are."

"It doesn't feel like it right now, B! We're supposed to be in this together!"

The blonde pursed her lips and huffed.

Faith lowered her voice, trying to get her anger under control.

"I just mean that I need to feel like we're communicating here. I've got your back, you know that but...but I need to know that you trust me."

"I do trust you." Buffy replied softly, her lips curving up into a barely-there smile.

Faith licked her lips and stepped forward, taking Buffy's hands in her own, forcing the other slayer to unfold her arms and slacken her defiant pose.

"Then tell me what's going on."

Buffy sighed, finally relenting.

"I believe that there is some way to harness my power and give it to each girl. Make them all like we are. Give them a fair chance at this because Faith, if they go down there as they are, they're not gonna stand a chance."

Faith nodded gravely, knowing Buffy was right.

"Ok...so what do we do?"

...

Faith turned as she watched Buffy fall.

She couldn't believe it. She was watching the woman she was in love with staggering before her.

They had just begun something, she wasn't sure what it was or even if it was going anywhere but now as she watched Buffy fall to her knees, she wanted more than anything to find out what they could be, no matter how short their relationship might be.

"Buffy!"

Faith ran and slid to her knees as a vampire swung his sword down, it clashed sharply with a short sword as Faith raised it to shield a fallen Buffy from further harm.

She then jumped up and kicked it back, buying herself a little more time as the battle raged on around her.

"Faith..."

"Faith looked down, saw the cut on Buffy's head as she struggled to look up at the brunette.

Buffy pushed the Scythe towards Faith.

"Take it. Protect them." She wheezed.

As the blonde moved, she saw the gash the in the other slayer's side and her eyes widened.

"B..."

"You have to take it...go!"

Faith shook her head, unable to accept what she was seeing.

The woman she had feelings for was dying in front of her, but this was Buffy! She couldn't just die like this!

Faith picked up the Scythe and let out an almighty roar as she slashed at two uber vamps, cutting their head clean from their bodies and watching them explode into dust.

The potentials kept fighting on, unaware of what had happened to one of their leaders.

Faith cleared a path to the stairs that lead back up into the basement of the school and went back, finding Buffy laying on her back, groaning and squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

Faith looked around and called out to one of the potentials who turned as she threw the Scythe their way. They caught it and then Faith turned her attention back to Buffy.

"B, come on. Time to go."

Buffy groaned as Faith knelt down and lifted the blonde slayer into her arms.

Spike had appeared, the mysterious chain around his neck as the place started to crumble.

"No..." Buffy mumbled as Faith moved her slightly to hold her securely.

As she headed for the stairs, the fight still going on, Faith looked to Spike and paused.

He was glowing and the jewel around his neck was lighting up and getting brighter and brighter.

Faith looked at him and then at the woman in her arms.

Spike nodded his head once as he glanced down at Buffy.

"Go. Get her out of here."

Faith nodded and went past him.

"And Faith?"

She stopped and turned on the stairs, halfway to the top.

Spike looked sad. Buffy had chosen Faith. First Angel, now Faith. At one time, it had been him but clearly not anymore.

"Look after her. She looks tough but she...she's gonna need you."

Faith nodded, the serious expression never leaving her face.

"I'll take care of her."

With that being said, Faith climbed the rest of the stairs and fought her way through the school and out onto the waiting school bus.

After a little while, most of the potentials appeared too.

Faith was only focused on Buffy, as selfish as that sounded it was true.

"Go! Go!" She shouted once the doors were shut and everybody was on board.

Robin Wood looked down as Faith sat on the floor, an unconscious Buffy laying in her lap.

"Is she gonna be ok?" He asked.

Faith smoothed the blonde slayer's hair back and nodded.

"She'll be fine. Just get us out of here."

He nodded and pushed the bus to go faster, leaving a slowly crumbling Sunnydale behind.

Faith didn't look back, instead she kept stroking Buffy's hair.

"It's gonna be fine, B. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry it's a short one but I'm half way through writing chapter 26 so not long to wait.**

 **Friction between the two slayers will occur but can they get past it or is this the end of the road for Buffy and Faith?**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

1 YEAR LATER

Faith had been many places but Italy wasn't one of them.

Evil obviously didn't take a day off but since Buffy and herself wasn't the only chosen ones anymore, Giles suggested that they have a little holiday.

Faith had been more than eager and thankfully, Buffy had been too.

It had taken her a while to recover from her wounds of the great Hellmouth battle but Buffy was absolutely fine now.

Faith had taken care of her completely. She became a little over protective when anyone tried to intervene but Willow had seen the signs in Faith and she had pulled her aside and said she understood what was going on and how pleased she was that Buffy had someone like Faith to love and care for her.

Faith ignored the slight pain in her chest when Willow had said that and just smiled, nodding that she accepted what the red head was saying.

One night, Buffy and Faith decided to go out to a club.

Music blared from the doorway as they stepped inside and saw a huge crowd of people dancing and drinking.

Faith grinned at Buffy and they both took to the dance floor straight away.

As the night wore on, Faith started getting what Buffy would call a little 'too friendly' with some of the clubs patrons but she ignored it until a guy managed to get Faith to go to the bar with him.

Buffy watched with pursed lips as Faith sat chatting to this guy.

Faith kept Buffy in her sights as she talked to the guy.

"So, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Girlfriend." Faith corrected him but her tone was sharp, just matter of fact.

The guy looked slightly shocked but then smiled.

"Oh right! Ok cool! I'm totally down with that."

Faith laughed and took a swig of the bottle in front of her.

"You two make a cute couple." The guy told her.

Faith looked back at Buffy who was now dancing with some random and making sure that Faith saw her.

"Yeah..."

The guy noticed Faith's fallen expression and he frowned slightly.

"You ok?"

Faith nodded but a sad smile crossed her features.

"Yeah sure."

"You don't seem it. Are you two not ok?"

Faith chuckled brokenly and took another drink.

"She is. I'm not."

The guy's frown deepened a little more.

"You don't wanna be with her anymore?"

"Oh course I do! I mean, I love her, man but she-she doesn't love me."

The guy looked at Faith, then to Buffy and back to Faith.

"Well she doesn't look too happy that you're talking to me."

Faith grinned.

"She doesn't like someone taking something that's her's, that's all. Listen man, I know she doesn't love me. She's got this thing for her ex and she always will do."

"He's not a good guy?"

"No he is...when he's not happy." Faith added grinning at the inside joke.

The guy just shook his head and laughed.

"Well for what it's worth, you seem like a great girl and she's stupid if she can't see it."

Faith looked at him, took in his appearance, dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin; he was definitely a cutie, that was for sure.

"You wanna dance?" Faith asked suddenly.

They had been dancing before but now Faith wanted another shot at it and this time, she would up the ante for Perfect Little Miss Summers over there.

The guy nodded and followed Faith back to the dance floor where Faith made sure to stand in front of Buffy as she danced with her back to the blonde haired guy.

Buffy's hazel eyes locked with Faith's dark ones as Faith moved against her guy, making sure that there wasn't any space between them.

Buffy's eyes blazed with white hot anger when the guy slipped his arms around Faith and held her to him.

Faith brought her hand up and touched the hair at the back of the guy's neck, bringing his head down.

The guy grinned at Buffy as his lips ghosted over Faith's neck.

Faith arched her back and turned around, getting as close to him as possible.

Buffy watched as the guy's hand came down and gripped Faith's ass. She waited for Faith to punch him or something else but she laughed and went with it so Buffy pushed away from her blonde guy and grabbed Faith's hand, spinning her round to face her.

"We're going." Buffy shouted over the blaring music.

Faith shrugged and let Buffy pull her out of the club and into the street which was quiet and the music from the club was muffled now.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy snapped, letting go of Faith's hand.

"What?" Faith said innocently, a smile on her face.

"That guy! The way you let him touch you!"

"Come on, B it's just a little fun."

"Fun? He was groping you!"

Faith shrugged.

"Yeah so? He wasn't showing me his dick."

"I don't think it would've taken much." Buffy spat.

Faith sighed and brushed her hair back.

"What's your problem, B?"

"My problem is that my girlfriend is making herself look easy."

"You know I'm not." Faith said, folding her arms.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Yeah. I was. Worked, didn't it?"

"I'm not jealous, I just think that when someone is in a relationship, there's a certain way they should act-"

"Like they belong to someone and so no one else can have a good time with them?" Faith cut in.

"Yes-No! That's...that's not what I meant." Buffy said, her voice getting calmer now.

"Then say what you mean." Faith told her sharply.

Buffy shook her head as though she was disappointed.

"I just-I don't understand why you would entertain a guy like that. I mean first you were dancing with him, then you were talking to him and then you danced with him again. He probably thought he had a shot with you."

Faith frowned and shook her head, looking back at the club.

"He wasn't like that. He was actually pretty decent."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I've met my fair share of losers, B. He wasn't one." Faith answered.

"Oh because you're such a good judge of character!"

"You're one to talk!" Faith exclaimed.

Buffy looked down, pursing her lips and folding her arms.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"You." Faith answered, kicking at some stone on the sidewalk.

"Me?" Buffy asked, looking a little surprised.

Faith nodded.

"I told him we were together."

Buffy frowned in confusion.

"But he was all over you during the second dance."

"I wanted him to." Faith admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he was nice. I dunno... he was into me."

Buffy stepped forward and took hold of Faith's hand, a sweet smile on her lips.

"You don't have to go to anyone else to feel like that, Faith. You know that."

"Do I?"

Buffy's smile faltered.

"I don't...I don't know what you mean-"

Faith licked her lips, pulling her hand back.

 _Oh fuck, here it comes, what you've been avoiding for the better part of a year._ Faith thought with inward sigh.

"This isn't real, B. I've known it for a long time. You and me, it's comfortable, it's easy... but it's not real."

"Of course it's real! How can you even say that?!"

"Because it's the truth!" Faith raged.

Buffy took a step back as Faith's anger got the better of her and everything she'd been feeling came rushing out.

"You love Angel! You always will! I'm just here and like Spike, I'm convenient and I went along with it because this is all I ever wanted, I was content to be your second choice but I dunno...maybe I'm not ok with it anymore. Maybe I don't wanna be someone you sorta care about."

Buffy's frown became a full on scowl and she clenched her teeth.

"Sort of care about you? Do know how hard it is for me to see you with other guys? Do you know how much I want to punch some guy that thinks it's ok to touch you?"

Faith nodded.

"The only reason you feel like that is because we're together. You think I'm your's and y'know what? For a while, I was but you can't own people, B."

Buffy's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what Faith was saying.

"I don't want to own you, Faith. I want..." Buffy trailed off, finding that she couldn't finish that sentence.

"And there it is. You don't know what you want."

Buffy looked down and Faith swallowed as she watched the blonde slayer realize what this really was.

When Buffy looked up, she had tears in her eyes and Faith wanted to look away but she didn't. That wasn't what Buffy needed right now.

"I thought...I thought we both wanted this." She said, her voice small and soft.

Faith nodded.

"One of us did but I don't think it was you."

"I did...but then..."

"But then you started thinking about the future and you started wondering if maybe you and Angel could give it another shot." Faith said, almost as if she was reading her mind.

"Faith...I'm so sorry." Buffy said, her voice breaking on the last word.

She knew it was true.

After they'd closed the Hellmouth and she was focusing on getting better, all she could think about was Angel and seeing him again but she'd pushed it to the back of her mind because of how good Faith was being to her.

Faith gave her a forced smiled.

"S'okay, B. We had a good run, didn't we?"

Buffy nodded but tears fell down her face.

Faith pulled her into a hug as Buffy cried and Faith clenched her teeth and tears filled her own eyes.

"We're still friends, alright? No one is gonna walk away completely here." Faith said reassuringly.

Buffy nodded, her head resting on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for giving you false hope."

Faith chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time, B. But I'm a big girl, I'll get over it and as I said, we're still friends, right?"

Buffy stepped back and nodded.

"Of course we are."

Faith brushed a strand of Buffy's hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"Cool. So we're still gonna be able to able annoy each other. I hear Giles wants us to check out that Hellmouth in Cleveland after we're done here."

Buffy nodded and sniffed.

"He does."

"But for now how about we go back to the hotel, put on one of those lame ass films you like so much and just chill out, sound good?"

Buffy nodded.

That was one of the things Buffy loved about Faith, she was so easy going and kept her cool when everything was falling apart. She guessed after prison, not much could phase the dark haired slayer.

Faith put her arm around Buffy's shoulders and they walked back to the hotel.

Just as she'd said, Faith put on one of Buffy's favorites, made some snacks and drinks and brought them into the main room.

"I'm just gonna wash up. I'll be out in a bit, you get comfortable." Faith said.

Buffy nodded and Faith went into the bathroom.

Faith said was ok with it.

She said they would still be friends.

She said that she would get over it.

She was a liar.

As Faith shut the door, she lent back against it, hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs that shook her body as she cried.

Buffy didn't want her.

She didn't love her.

She wanted to find Angel. She wanted to see him again and Faith had known that for some time but she'd decided to go into denial and she was happy there but tonight, reality had come crashing down all around her and Faith would have to learn to be part of Buffy's life with Angel back in it.

She could do it.

She'd be ok with it.

She liked Angel and she liked that he cared for Buffy almost as much as she did.

She wiped the tears from her face and let out a shaky breathy.

She could do this.

Her feelings for Buffy would fade eventually and then she could move on and not wonder what they could've been had Buffy been on the same wave length.

She could live like this.

Being with Buffy but not actually _being_ with her.

It would be fine.

Faith had hope.

Faith knew she could do this.

Faith was a liar.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N- so this is the end of this one. I'm sorry but I couldn't let Faith be happy with Buffy, she always was such a tragic character anyway but maybe she'll find happiness with someone who deserves and cares for her.**

 **Let me know what you thought and I really do hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Thanks for reading x**


End file.
